Simple Days Complicated Nights
by Fast-furious-Fan
Summary: simple days in high school, dealing with the emotions Torreto style. Formally Simple Days (Title Change)
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to try a new style of writing with this story, hope you like it. **

* * *

Dom was standing at this car waiting for the girl that was making his heart flutter at the moment. He smiled as she ran over to him and kissed him,

"Hey Stacey"

"Hey baby"

She kissed him again before she was tapped on the shoulder by Mia. Letty and Mia were standing there in disgust. Dom looked a little mad, but Mia smiled and simply stated,

"If you want to eat my brother's face can you do it some other time please? I have a huge history project to finish and I need him to drive me home"

Letty laughed and smirked. She tilted her head and looked at Dom. He shook his head,

"You made your point Mia"

She smiled as Dom opened the door for Letty and Mia to get it. They climbed in and watched in disgust while Dom started kissing Stacey again. Letty pounded on the window and they pulled away. She saw Stacey's lips move and Dom laughed a little bit. She couldn't help but think that it was about her. She sunk back in the seat as they both climbed in.

"Dad said you aren't supposed to go out today"

Dom started the car and was making his way home when he looked at his sister through the rearview mirror and simply asked,

"And why not?"

She shrugged, and went back to texting her current flame Blake. Letty was drumming her fingers on her binder to beat of the music. She was thinking she knew exactly why Mr. T didn't want him to go out. No one enjoyed Stacey's company but Dom. She was rude, laughed at her own jokes and honestly smelled too much like a piece of bubble gum to be around too long.

They finally pulled up to the front of the house and they all got out. Mia and Letty ran to the house and to her room starting on the project. Dom was driving Stacey home and about an hour later landed back at the Torreto house. It was too quiet for this little house. Usually Vince had let himself in by now and was playing some video game.

"Hello?"

His question was answered with silence. He started up the stairs and went to his room changing into sweat pants and nothing else. He grabbed his book for math and was sitting at the kitchen table trying to figure out the problem when Letty walked in. He looked up and smiled. She didn't smile back as she grabbed two waters out of the fridge and was about to leave when he stopped her,

"Let"

She turned around and hummed in response,

"You okay?"

She nodded and smiled a little running back up the stairs. He sighed and rubbed his head going back to the math. In his final year he never expected it to be so complicated. Mia and Letty were a year behind him and it seemed like everything was so simple for them. He decided to call the garage,

"Hello?"

"Dad"

He heard laughter on the other end and then a reply,

"Homework got you down again son?"

"Yeah, why can't I just work at the garage again?"

"Because I want you to have a better life"

"I have a pretty good life"

Tony smiled smiling looking at the garage. He did have a pretty good life. Four kids that loved each other, when people asked him he had four kids not just two; Vince and Letty had become his children from such a young age. Dom started again,

"Mia and Let are working on some project do you want me to go pick something up for dinner?"

"No, I'll get something on the way home"

"Okay, oh wait. Have you seen Vince?"

There was silence on the other end. Dom had almost thought he had hung up,

"Dad?"

"No, sorry Dom I haven't"

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple hours?"

"Yeah, bye bud"

"Bye"

They hung up and Dom went upstairs and walking in to his little sister's room. She looked up and glared at him,

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"Ever heard of attitude?"

She rolled her eyes,

"Whatever"

"There it is again"

He pointed at her and Letty laughed from the bed. She was laying on her stomach with a pencil in her mouth looking at some book. He smiled when he heard her laugh, but Mia started again,

"So did you need something?"

He then remembered why he had come to see them.

"Have either of you seen Vince?"

Mia shook her head at her brother and then looked to Letty who seemed to not be listening to the bickering siblings anymore. Once she heard one fight she heard them all, but Dom snapped her out of her thoughts,

"Let"

She smiled and looked up,

"Yes?"

"Have you seen him?"

"Who?"

"Vince"

He simply stated and she shook her head going back to her and replying,

"No, not recently"

"Why Dom, shouldn't you know where your best friend is? I know where mine is"

She laughed as Letty raised her fist to bump it. They bumped them and Dom shook his head walking out of the room. He stomped down the stairs grabbing one of his hoodies from the bottom of the stairs and slipping on shoes walking the block to Vince's house.

He tried not going there very often. You didn't know what you were getting half the time, a drunken father who didn't care about anything or the loony crack addicted mother who was very touchy. As Dom knocked on the door he really hoped for the drunken father. But fate was not on his side as Vince's mom answered the door.

"Dominic!"

Dom didn't want to touch her. Afraid to get high off contact, she hugged him so tight he could barely breathe. He pulled away and smiled,

"Mrs. Hunter is Vince home?"

She moved aside and smiled,

"Oh yes dear. He's upstairs. Come on in"

Dom smiled and took the stairs two at a time not wanting anymore touching today. He got to his room and opened the door not knocking on it. Dom and Vince were more than best friends they were brothers. They had been storming in and out of each other's rooms for years. Vince had his back turned to the door working on what looked like the same math Dom was.

"You know, if you had come over we could have tried to figure that shit out together"

He heard Vince laugh and the squeak of his chair as he turned around,

"Oh you got Mia to do it for you?"

Dom laughed laying on the bed throwing a pillow at him. Vince smirked,

"What are you doing here?"

"The house is full of girls."

Vince nodded,

"What else is new?"

Dom shrugged,

"You want to come over for dinner?"

Vince smiled and shook his head,

"Is Stacey going to be there?"

Dom gave him a face and replied,

"No, family dinner"

"You two seem pretty serious"

Dom sat up and looked at Vince,

"Are you jealous?"

Dom smirked as Vince smiled a little bit,

"You wish, I just don't want to have to sit through another dinner with her looking at herself in a spoon or telling me about her newest beauty tip"

"Why does everyone hate her?"

Vince stood up grabbing his book, and Dom stood up as they continued the conversation down the stairs,

"She doesn't fit in well"

They said good bye to Vince's parents who were too distracted to care at this point and started walking to the Torreto house,

"You guys won't even give her a chance"

"She won't even touch motor oil"

Vince's hands went up in defense almost dropping his books.

"Mia doesn't"

"Mia can, she chooses not to. Mia isn't afraid of it like Stacey is, Mia just knows if she pouts enough someone will do it for her but she can do anything we can. Stacey ran away from a puddle the other day. The girl hates dirt, not a very good combination in the Torreto household"

"V, please give her a chance"

As they walked up to the house they noticed Stacey sitting on the front porch. Vince turned to Dom.

"What the hell man?"

Dom didn't know what to say,

"I didn't know why she was coming"

As they walked up Stacey got up and huffed towards them. Vince rolled his eyes, and tried to smile. He was about to say hello when she cut him off,

"Dominic your bratty little sister and her weird friend locked me out"

Vince was offended and he hated that Dom let his girlfriend talk about Letty and his sister like that.

"Watch how you talk about my family"

She turned her attention to him and smirked,

"Family? Last I heard your family was a drunk and a crack head."

Vince rolled his eyes pushing past her and into the house. He went up the stairs to Mia's room and laid on the other side of the bed next to Letty,

"Dom's looking for you"

He nodded and groaned dropping his book on the floor,

"He found me and so did his little girlfriend"

Mia turned and looked at him,

"She's here?"

He nodded and gave them a weird look,

"What?"

Letty asked first, and he replied

"She said you wouldn't let her in"

Mia rolled her eyes,

"She didn't even knock."

Letty added,

"Can she even open a door?"

Vince and Mia laughed. Letty had to smile, they heard Mr. T call them downstairs and they all smiled as they ran to the kitchen first. They stopped smiling when they saw her sitting at the table. It was going to be a very long awkward dinner.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Different then all the other stories I write. I wanted something different, something happier. More family moments. Let me know**.


	2. Chapter 2

They were all sitting at the table trying to be polite but they all knew soon enough someone would say something and it would be world war three. The four of them grew up together and they were closer than anyone you could think of. Although they fought like cat and dogs half the time it would be too quiet if they weren't. And this dinner was quiet; Tony was noticing his children were playing with their food.

"Alright who's going to tell me first?"

Everyone looked up and gave him a 'not me' look. SO he decided to just start asking questions instead,

"Alright then, Let"

Letty looked up with a spoon full of rice in her mouth and smiled. Tony, Mia and Vince laughed. Dom and Stacey were at the end of the table having a little conversation. Letty rolled her eyes and looked at Tony,

"Your mom back yet?"

Letty shook her head and looked down a bit,

"Haven't seen her in a couple weeks actually; Dad called though, he seems to be doing alright"

Mia asked her,

"Any idea where she is this time…"

Letty shook her head and smiled a little bit,

"No, I'm sure she's alright you know."

Vince added,

"She just has to probably get enough money to get back"

Then there was a scoff at the end of the table. They all looked back to Stacey and she was rolling her eyes. Letty had a complicated relationship with her mother. She always seemed to disappear on weeks on end even months sometimes. But she always came back with enough money to make sure they survived for a couple months, sometimes half a year. But she always kind and gentle. She did not resort to alcohol like her father. She loved her mother dearly,

"What was that for?"

Stacey rolled her eyes again turning back to Dom. Letty wasn't one for people to judge her family without knowing them,

"If you have something to say, say it to my face. You are in our house not yours"

Stacey then turned her attention to Letty,

"If you really want to know, I think it's kind of pathetic. You know? You waiting around for your mom to come home, tagging along in this family like you belong. I mean even Dom has said he didn't think of you as a friend."

She shrugged and kept going as Letty looked Dom in the eyes,

"I mean maybe you are the one that doesn't belong here"

Letty didn't know what to do, because Dom's didn't say anything. She shook her head not letting Stacey have the pride of seeing her cry. She got up from the table and smiled as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door and three houses up to her house. Before she could get the key in the door Dom stopped her.

"Let, come on."

She turned the key and walked inside before closing it she looked him dead in the eyes and pointed with her key,

"I won't bother you anymore but your girlfriend is waiting for you"

She shut the door and Dom turned and saw Stacey standing by his car. He walked over and looked at her,

"What is wrong with you?"

"Can't you see she only hangs around because she likes you?"

He gave her a look and started talking,

"Letty is one of my best friends. She doesn't think of me like that"

She rolled her eyes,

"Whatever, I was just protecting what was mine"

Dom shook his head,

"If you can't respect my family, we can't be together"

She ran a finger up his chest,

"Fine I will play nice"

Dom smiled and kissed her. He really believed she had a good heart; he wanted to believe she was the girl he fell for. As they were making out on the car Vince and Mia had walked over to Letty's house letting themselves in with the keys they shared.

"Let"

Letty appeared on the top of the stairs in her sweats and a tank, hair falling just under her shoulders.

"He is such an ass."

"Agreed"

Mia added simply. Vince walked straight to the kitchen; Letty was now following him and hopped on the counter,

"How are you still hungry?"

He shrugged and laughed a little bit,

"You storming off half way through dinner made me hungry"

Letty smiled and rolled my eyes as Mia sat down beside her on the counter. They heard the front door open and Tony walked inside with the rest of the dinner repacked in to cartons. They smiled as he sat it on the table saying,

"You didn't think family dinner was over did you?"

Everyone laughed and grabbed some plates dishing out the food. They were all talking when Tony asked Vince,

"So any girls…"

"Well there is this one, she is super-hot."

Mia asked,

"Name and grade"

"Your year and Ashley"

Letty and Mia chocked on their food and started laughing,

"Dude, she is so out of your league"

Mia laughed agreeing with Letty. Tony added,

"Hey now, if I didn't go for someone out of my league I wouldn't have you crazy things in my life"

Vince pointed his fork at Tony and smiled,

"Good looking out"

Tony smiled and shook his head taking a bite.

"I am not saying have any children"

Everyone was laughing but stopped when Dom walked in to the kitchen; he put his hands up and smiled a little bit.

"White flag"

No one said anything but kept eating. Letty looked at Tony,

"I know I usually stay at your place when my mom is gone. But I really want to sleep in my own bed"

He nodded and shrugged,

"If you want too"

Letty smiled and nodded. Vince started talking,

"If she isn't using the pull out can I? My parents are driving me bananas"

Mia and Letty looked at each other and started chanting,

"B-A-N-A-N-A-S"

Vince rolled his eyes and put his hand up to stop them,

"You are so weird"

Tony laughed at them,

"Sure V, you know you're always welcome"

"I want to stay with Let tonight"

Mia looked at her dad and he smiled,

"God forbid you two are apart for more than twelve hours"

The two girls smiled and high fived. Dom was still standing at the door frame watching them. He silently walked out and sat on the porch. Letty didn't want to talk to him but she knew they had to work it out. As much as she loved Mia, Dom was her best friend and ever since he had started dating Stacey he had changed. She sighed getting up and sitting next to him on the porch. Dom and she had a bond that couldn't be explained. She knew he was sorry but she needed to hear it and he wasn't saying anything. He also didn't stop her as she walked inside.

Dom wanted to stop her but he knew he didn't have answers she wanted. He let her walk inside and got up going back to his house trying to figure out his math. He felt like he lost apart of himself not being able to sit and eat dinner with his family. Was this relationship really worth it?

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying. Another up tonight and hopefully some more tomorrow night. **

**Thank you for all the reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

It was two days later and things were a little tense. Letty and Dom hadn't really spoken. Dom was spending most of his free time with Stacey and not around the house like usual. It was Friday and it was family movie night and it was Mia's pick. Which meant it was usually a romantic comedy. But Mia's pick surprised everyone tonight,

"X Men First Class"

We all looked at her and she smiled,

"What? I thought it looked good. If not I'm sure the notebook is around here somewhere"

They laughed as she put in the movie. Letty was laying on her stomach flipping through a magazine on the floor, Vince was on the couch surfing the internet and Tony was sitting in his recliner reading some old book he claimed to be inspirational. But Dom was nowhere to be found. Vince asked first,

"Are we waiting for him?"

He looked around and they all looked at Tony. No one has missed a movie night since the day Letty's dad was arrested. It was a ritual, it was a night to just relax and be together. Mia put the movie in and it was on the menu screen. She sighed and sat next to Vince laughing at some of the pictures he was looking at. Letty sighed pushing herself off the floor.

"I'll call him, see if he's coming"

Everyone nodded as she walked into the kitchen and dialed the number. Grabbing a water bottle and hoping on the counter. When the phone answered and it was Stacey she rolled her eyes,

"Dom's phone"

"Can I talk to Dom Please?"

Letty could hear her roll her eyes,

"He's a little busy"

"Stacey, I don't have time for your crap. Just put him on"

Letty heard her mumbled bitch as she passed the phone. Dom answered the phone now,

"Hey"

"Glad you know it's me just because she called me a bitch"

"Let come on"

Letty rolled her eyes and asked him the simple questions,

"Mia has the movie picked, you coming or not?"

There was silence so Letty quickly added,

"No"

He knew she meant he couldn't bring her. But there was more silence. Letty sighed as she hopped off the counter,

"Dom, come on I need an answer. Either you are coming or you aren't"

"Fine, I'm coming."

Letty smiled and replied,

"Alright, how long until you get here?"

"Fifteen"

"Okay, it's your turn to pick up snacks"

"Alright, twenty five"

Letty laughed and replied,

"Alright"

She hung up and so did Dom as he went to explain to Stacey he was leaving,

"Babe I have to get home. Some family thing"

She smiled,

"Alright I'll come"

Dom shook his head,

"You can't, just family."

She rolled her eyes,

"Alright, I'll sit here and be all alone"

"Babe"

She put on the water works,

"No it's fine. I'll spend my Friday all alone"

"We'll spend tomorrow together"

She stood up and poked him in his chest,

"It just hurts that they don't think of me as family"

"Can you blame them? You don't really treat them nicely"

"You could tell them what a good person I am"

"You need to show them that on your own."

Dom walked out and hoped in his car driving to the convince store to pick up snacks for everyone. He rushed in to the house but the movie was already started.

"Thanks for waiting"

Letty looked up,

"Yes, BBQ chips"

Dom rolled his eyes and threw them at her sitting beside her on the floor. He passed the bag to Mia and she grabbed what she wanted and passed it along. Dom grabbed a blanket and spread it across Letty and himself. She smiled and kept watching the movie. Dom's hand travelled to Letty's leg drawing circles.

Both didn't know why they didn't stop it. It felt nice. Half way through the second movie Letty put her head on Dom's shoulder yawning. Mia was asleep with her feet in Vince's lap. By the end of the movie and Tony had gone to bed before the first movie had even finished. Vince laughed a little as he tried to wake Mia up.

Dom and Letty looked up and shrugged, Letty suggested

"Take her bed and let her sleep there"

"I guess that will work"

Letty nodded and smiled, but then Dom asked,

"Where are you going to sleep?"

Letty shrugged,

"I'll just go home"

She stood up stretching and smiled. Vince shrugged kissing the side of her head walking up the stairs leaving Mia asleep under the blankets on the couch.

"Let, maybe you shouldn't stay alone"

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself"

Dom nodded but put his arm around her shoulders,

"Let me walk you at least"

Letty shrugged underneath him as they walked out of the house. Letty opened the front door and Dom walked in with her.

"Let can we talk for a second?"

She nodded and kept walking up the stairs to her room pulling her hair up into a bun on the top of her head. Dom sat on her bed as she sat beside him,

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the other day. What she said about me telling her you weren't a friend. Wasn't true, you are part of the family Let."

Letty nodded and looked at her fingers. Dom put a finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"Let you are my best friend"

She smiled,

"I know. If you want my personal opinion…"

Dom nodded and waited for her to keep going,

"I know you and I know you want to see the good in her but she might not have any"

"What if she was just intimated by the family?"

Letty shrugged and kept going,

"I mean if she doesn't get along with us, eventually it's going to be us or her. You would have to make the choice, and you would lose someone"

"I guess"

Letty nodded,

"And I would hope you would pick us because we are awesome."

She held her hands up in a fake praise and continued,

"But we can't tell you what to do. We support you, and if that's what you want. Stay with her, we'll try. I will make sure everyone tries. But she needs to stop her comments or I am going to break her nose"

Dom laughed and nodded,

"Alright I'll tell her. Just maybe not that last part"

Letty smirked as a piece of hair fell into her face. Dom brushed it aside and as he touched her cheek, this spark that they both had been denying came up again. Without thinking they both leaned in to kiss but when Dom's phone went off to the sound of Stacey's caller ID they pulled apart pretending like nothing happened.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day and everyone was rooming around the Torreto house except for Tony and Dom. They were at the garage; Vince was inside having a shower because his parents were having a huge fight at his house. Mia and Letty were outside sitting in the old tree house, legs dangling down from the edge as they were chatting about Stacey,

"I promised Dom we would try"

Mia scoffed and looked at her,

"You are joking"

Letty shook her head,

"We need to try. At least for a little while, I mean if she is a super bitch we are going to defend ourselves."

Mia nodded and put her head on Letty's shoulder. Letty leaned her head against Mia's but looked up when they heard Vince yelling from the bathroom window.

"Guys there is someone at the door and I am not fully dressed."

The girls laughed and jumped off the tree house porch and walked inside opening the front door. There she was, Stacey. She was smiling ear to ear and holding a basket with weird burned muffin looking things. Mia started,

"Dom's not here"

Mia was about to close the door when Stacey stopped it and smiled,

"Oh no, I am here to see you guys"

Letty and Mia exchanged a glance,

"Us…"

They said at the same time, both girls smiled and bumped fists blowing it up. It was something they have done since they were little, whenever they said the same thing they would make a scene. Everyone told them that they were separated at birth. Their birthdays are actually on the same day and every year since they could remember they spent it together and had a huge bash.

Stacey smiled at the girl's interaction but inside she wanted to tell them it was stupid. But she pushed the urge down and smiled at them trying to come in, Letty asked not letting her take a step,

"What's in the basket?"

Stacey looked down and put it out towards them,

"Blueberry muffins"

Mia took a step back and Letty pushed the basket aside,

"You can't bring those in here"

"Why not they are delicious"

Vince had joined them down stairs putting an arm around Mia's shoulder loosely. Letty pushed the basket again,

"Mia is allergic to blue berries."

She lowered the basket and looked down a little bit,

"I'm sorry I didn't know"

Vince called over,

"You've only been dating her brother for eight months, and have had countless opportunities to try and get to know us"

She glared at him,

"Do you not have anywhere else to be?"

They all rolled her eyes but Letty was the one to continue,

"Listen if you want to put on this little act for Dom, go ahead but it's not going to work on us. So you tried, you failed. Just leave, we'll tell Dom you stopped by"

With that she closed the door and turned to face a smiling Vince and Mia. Letty sighed,

"Someone had to tell her"

Vince nodded,

"Here. Here"

Mia smiled,

"She tried to kill me"

Vince hugged her overly protectively and moved his head side to side quickly, stated,

"No one hurts my Mia"

Mia laughed and pushed him off. She went to the door sliding on her flip flops. She turned and looked at Vince and Letty,

"Let's go for a walk"

It was Sunday and they had nothing to do, all the homework done and cleaning over with. Letty shrugged grabbing her hoodie and sliding it over her head and jamming on her flats. Vince followed by putting on his sneakers,

"Let's go"

They all left the house and started walking the direction of the park. Mia saw the swings first and yelled,

"Race you"

As she fled, quickly to them; Letty started next and lastly Vince as they all fought to get to the swing first. There was three of them, and Mia grabbed the first one almost falling off of it. Letty and Vince were almost tied but Letty won by a millisecond. She stood on the middle swing and pointed at Vince,

"You have to push us"

"I hate this rule"

The girls laughed as he pushed Mia a couple times and moving to Letty and pushing her as she stood on the swing, He then sat on his swing and dug his feet in the sand,

Mia looked over at him and tilted her head,

"What's on your mind?"

"You guys promise not to freak out on me"

The girls looked at each other and nodded. They looked back and Vince got up pushing them each again,

"I asked Ashley out on a date"

Letty turned her head as he pushed her,

"And she said…"

He smiled,

"She said yes"

He did a small happy dance, and the girls laughed. Letty jumped from the swing up landed wrong and she grabbed her ankle as she landed. Vince hand over and Mia tried to stop her swing,

"Let, you okay?"

She groaned in pain and nodded a little bit.

"I think I twisted it a little bit"

She tried to stand up but couldn't. Vince helped her up as Mia came to the other side helping her up. She winced when she tried to put pressure on it,

"Come on Let jump on"

Vince put his back towards her. She put her hands on his shoulders as Mia helped her jump on his back. Vince and Mia started walking as Letty was hanging off Vince feeling her ankle swell. She needed something to distract her,

"Vince how did you ask her?"

"Ashley?"

He nodded and kept going,

"Well yesterday when I went to go get you two that Bristol board, I ran into her at the store. She dropped this box of crayons everywhere. I helped her pick them all up, and then I just asked her"

Mia beside them went

"Aww Vince you are getting to be a real gentleman"

She ruffled his hair as Letty laughed from his shoulder,

"Where are you going to take her?"

He shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder,

"You could take her roller skating"

He nodded,

"That's good Let, how did you think of that?"

She laughed and so did Mia. Letty continued,

"Well let's just say Jeremy took me a couple months ago and we had the best time"

The girls laughed and Vince scowled,

"Let I don't need to know about you making out with boys"

She raised an eyebrow as Mia opened the door,

"Who said anything about making out, you have a dirty ming Vincent"

He laughed and walked by Dom and Mr. T in the kitchen they gave them a strange look,

"What happened to you?"

"You're crazy girlfriend attacked me"

Vince and Mia tried to keep the smiles off their faces. Mia winked at Mr. T and he shook his head turning back to the meal on the stove,

"She did what?"

"I mean we were just walking down the street and BAM she ran at us and tackled me. She also threw some blue berry muffins at Mia. We're lucky we survived"

Mia and Vince started laughing at Letty smirked. Dom shook his head and flipped her the bird. She rolled her eyes as Vince helped her sit in a chair. Mia went upstairs to get the first aid kit to try and wrap it up better. They spent the rest of the lazy Sunday afternoon together, having a peaceful time until you guessed it Stacey showed up. This girl didn't give up.


	5. Chapter 5

Letty was stuck at the table although she wished she could move right now. Stacey had invited herself in and Mia and Vince had laughed as they walked upstairs leaving her alone with Stacey and Dom. She would pay them back for this,

"Letty dear do you need me to get you anything?"

"Maybe a baseball bat"

"Let"

Dom warned, she rolled her eyes and gave him a look,

"Fine, no I'm good"

She smiled at Letty and Letty could see right through it. She tried to stand up but her ankle would not allow her. Stacey started talking to her again and Letty tried to stop herself from rolling her eyes,

"So tell me about yourself, any boys?"

"I'm sorry; I don't really talk about my personal life with strangers."

"Strangers? Letty we've known each other for years"

Letty sighed and gave Dom a look. He cleared his throat and he asked her some question about her hair. She was right they weren't strangers at one point they were friends. They were the same age and had been in the same classes most of their lives. But she decided to be the bully of school. Letty and Mia being raised around a garage, Mr. T, Vince and Dom had made them strong. They stood up for themselves.

Stacey had never liked them after that. But once puberty hit and she got boobs all the boys were interested including Dom. Eight months ago he had come home so happy no one could be around him too long. She shuttered, she didn't know how he even stayed with her. She was a bimbo. Letty was snapped out of her thoughts when Vince walked down the stairs,

"Vincent"

Vince looked up and smiled a little bit.

"I have to go Let, my mom called"

She gave him a look that could kill. He shrugged and raised his hands. Dom and Stacey couldn't see it so all they saw was Letty's lips pursed and nose scrunched. Vince was giving her the same look he finally gave in and walked into the room.

"Hey guys, I'm going back to my house. You know since someone keeps reminding me I don't belong here"

Letty rolled her eyes and put her hands up. Vince smiled and kissed Letty's forehead. She growled at him and he smiled.

"I'll pick you up in the morning Let"

She scrunched her nose and he replied to the angry expression,

"If you don't knock that off, your face will stick like that"

She fake laughed and turned back in the chair folding her arms over her chest. He laughed and walked out heading back to his house. Dom turned to Letty,

"Where are you two going?"

She gave him a questioning look,

"You don't know?"

He shook his head,

"Hmm, then don't you worry your pretty little head about it"

"Let"

Just then Tony walked by and Letty fake screamed so he ran over. He went to her ankle to look at it,

"What is it? You okay?"

Letty smiled and shrugged,

"I really would enjoy some help upstairs or to the couch"

Tony let a small laugh and shook his head.

"You really are my kid aren't you?"

Letty smiled and put her arms out for him to help her up. Tony helped her up and she hopped over to the couch and put her foot up turning on the football game. Tony relaxed in his recliner as he read the paper. The shower and music coming from the bathroom signaled that Mia was not coming down anytime soon.

"Let you sure you don't want to get that looked at?"

Letty turned and smiled to look at Tony,

"You taught me how to be tough, I'll be fine. I'm sure the swelling will go down tomorrow"

"Alright, but tell me if you change your mind"

She nodded turning back to the TV. It was a couple hours later and Stacey had finally left and Tony was in bed. Dom came and sat beside Letty stealing the remote,

"Hey"

Letty reached to get it. Dom put it out of her reach and smiled.

"We need to talk"

"Uh oh are you breaking up with me?"

He didn't respond. She made him turn,

"Are you?"

He sighed and looked at her,

"Let, you're making her uncomfortable"

"I am? Dom she comes in here acting like she owns the place. She comes in and acts like she deserves a place at that table like she knows everything all of us have been through and is queen. I am not about to bow down to that"

"You have to see where I'm coming from"

"Oh I do, do I?"

"Let she's my girlfriend"

"And we're your family"

"And as my family you should give her a chance"

"I have given her plenty of chances. I am so sick of how you think all of us are lying to you about her. She is a completely different girl around you"

Dom sighed and ran his hand on his head and looked at her. She stood her ground and he knew she was telling him the truth,

"You think we should break up?"

"Only you can make that decision"

He nodded a little and looked over at her and asked,

"I've been an ass huh?"

Letty smiled and laughed a little, she held her fingers up about an inch a part,

"Little bit"

Dom smiled and passed back the remote. Letty took it but didn't turn it back on, Dom looked over at her. Letty was feeling courageous. She took his shirt in her fist and pulled him close and kissed him. Ever since the other night and being so close she couldn't take it anymore, it wasn't the first time they had kissed. When they were younger they decided they wanted to practice on each other. They both wanted to be prepared for high school, sharing their first kiss was something special for them even at thirteen and fourteen they still felt something special. But now, Letty couldn't believe how this kiss felt. Dom grabbed her sides pulled her closer. Letty moaned but winced in pain when she moved her leg. They pulled away breathlessly.

"What the hell was that?"

Letty took a deep breath and shrugged,

"I don't know I'm sorry"

Dom nodded a little bit, he stood up and said goodnight. Letty smiled and melted into the couch. What the hell had she just done? But he had kissed her back, or at least she thought he had. He must have, she shook her head. She may have just lost her best friend. He had a girlfriend but he was just suggesting he was done with her. God what did she do?

* * *

**You guys are amazing, I love the reviews for this one. I hope you like it, different then all my other stories.**

**Maybe another night, or tomorrow. Thanks again, reviews are awesome and I love reading them. **


	6. Chapter 6

Letty was sitting on the couch TV still muted touching her lips. What the hell had she just done? If she could get to her house right now she would. But she knew if she didn't tell Tony he would be pissed in the morning, so instead she started moving so she was laying down and pulled the blanket over her head. Wondering what the hell she was going to do to fix this.

Dom was now in the shower trying to get the feeling out of his head. It was different then the first time they had kissed, the first time they were trying to explore see how it worked. Now both experienced it was different. He felt this spark he hasn't felt with anyone. But he had Stacey and he still had decisions to make about her.

The next thing Letty knew it was barely morning when Vince pulled the blanket off of her.

"Vince I swear"

She growled at him and she opened one eye to look at him. He was still in his sweat pants and a hoodie. She smiled and shook her head. Forgetting about her ankle she stood up but fell back down when it felt like it was about to explode.

"God Let that looks bad"

Letty nodded,

"Feels worse"

"After this, we're going to get it x-rayed"

"Fine, help me up"

Vince smiled and helped her up and she hopped to the bottom of the stairs where Mia had placed her clean clothes.

"Mia is amazing"

Vince chuckled and grabbed the clothes in one hand helping Letty to the bathroom. He helped her in and passed her to the clothes.

"We have like twenty before we have to leave"

Letty nodded and closed the door. She pushed her pants down as far as she could before jumping on the cupboard with her good leg pulling the new clean track pants carefully over her foot. She winced when she bent it a little too much. Changing her shirt was an easier process. She brushed her hair and put it in a messy bun on the top of her head. She was brushing her teeth thinking about the reason she had to be up so early.

Her father; it was the third Wednesday of the month which meant visitation at the jail. She knew she shouldn't go see him, but in the jail he was her dad. He was sober; she was who she remembered from her childhood.

Vince went to visit his uncle and until recently his dad too. His dad had been let out three months ago and by the looks of the way things were going he would be back soon. Vince's uncle was a nice enough guy, he robbed a bank and shot someone landing him some serious time. But Vince always had a soft spot for his uncle. He had done it for him; his uncle wanted enough money to get Vince away from his parents.

The bathroom door opened and Mr. T was standing there in just his sweat pants rubbing his face and keeping his hand on his eyes,

"Vince told me you've been in here for a while. Wanted me to check if you were okay"

Letty laughed,

"I'm dressed. I was just thinking"

Mr. T looked at her and smiled. She had grown up so much in the last few years dealing with everything. She was tough but soft. She hid her heart well; she only let a few people see her. She didn't want them to think she was weak. Tony smiled as he helped her off the counter,

"Vince is taking you to look at that"

Letty laughed and nodded a little bit,

"I know. So we probably won't be home until late"

He nodded and kissed her head.

"Alright, we'll save you something for dinner"

Letty nodded as she finally made it to the kitchen table and sat down. Vince was munching on a waffle. Letty grabbed the extra one on his plate and smiled. Vince looked at her,

"Hey"

"Morning"

Tony was standing there sipping his coffee, looking at the two people in front of me and wondered how anyone could ever push them to the side. Their parents gave up amazing people and he had gotten them. He smiled as he watched them fight over the waffle. Vince looked at the clock and realized it was already after six.

"Let we have to go if we want to make it for ten"

She nodded and waited for him to help her up. Vince was helping her put one shoe on when Mia came down the stairs almost falling down. Her hair was a mess and shirt all rumpled. She hugged both of them and they smiled,

"Good luck, make sure you text me back this time"

Letty laughed,

"I will Mi."

She smiled. Mia had always worried about her two friends. They have had to deal with so much in their lives yet they were still two of the most amazing people she knew. She smiled as she sat back on the step, Vince stated simply.

"You are a lot prettier at eight am"

Mia kicked him,

"Ass"

They all laughed and Vince and Letty left. Mia walked upstairs getting ready for the day. Letty and Vince loved that Mia woke up an hour early to say good bye to them every third Wednesday. They were in the car listening to the music,

"Sorry we can't switch off driving today"

Vince shrugged,

"It's alright next month you just have to do all of it"

Letty laughed,

"Alright deal"

Vince smiled and put cruise control on as they got to the highway. They had a long drive ahead of them. Vince and Letty were two people that could sit in silence and not be awkward or boring. They both knew how much these visits meant to each other. They were there for each other. Dom and Mia tried to understand but they had Tony. Tony was the most amazing man they had either met. He took them in like his own children and didn't expect anything in return.

Back at the house Dom had finally made his way down stairs but when he didn't see Vince or Letty he was confused. Letty could barely walk how would she leave and Vince was usually here for breakfast because they had no food in his house,

"Mi where are Let and V?"

She looked up and gave him a weird look,

"God dating Stacey has really fried your brain"

"And what does that mean?"

"It means you perch you love us more than anything. We are family yet you can't remember that it's the third Wednesday of the month. They needed us and you forgot"

She rolled her eyes going back to her cereal and texting Blake. Dom felt horrible maybe it was for the best that he broke up with Stacey she was breaking apart his family. He walked back up and stairs and changed quickly. He came back grabbing his keys,

"Alright Mi lets go"

She looked over her shoulder,

"No thanks. Blake is coming to get me"

"Mia"

She shrugged and went back to her breakfast. Dom sighed walking out to his car; he drove to school looking for Stacey he had to get this over with.


	7. Chapter 7

Dom had been standing at his locker, he knew eventually she would come find him and he was right. She was there in two seconds. Her hands were around his waist,

"Hey baby"

"Stacey we have to talk"

She raised her eyebrows,

"Alright, what is it?"

Dom closed his locker and led her outside to somewhere a little more private. She smiled going to kiss him, he pushed her back. He shook his head as she put a hand on her chest,

"What is it baby?"

"Stacey, I think we should break up"

She took a step back and put her hand over her mouth, tears threating to fall.

"What? Why?"

"Stacey you know why. My family is everything to me and they don't like you"

"You told me you loved me"

"I think on some level I do, but I love my family more"

She rolled her eyes,

"This is about Letty"

"This has nothing to do with Letty"

"You like her"

"God, this is about you. You act like everything is there fault and I've let it go on too far. This should have ended the minute it started."

"Dom, come on. Give me another chance"

"I've given you a million chances and you always find a new way to put my family down"

She started crying and clinging to his shirt,

"Dom please. I swear."

He shook his head and removed her hands.

"No"

He started walking back into the school,

"You slept with her"

He turned and sighed,

"This isn't about anyone but us. We're over"

Neither of them knew Mia was watching from the side of the building running late for class.

"No, you slept with that whore Letty and now you feel bad. So you're breaking up with me"

"Watch what you call her. I never slept with her. I am sick of you"

"She's a bitch and you're a coward just admit it."

Mia couldn't take it anymore and tapped Stacey on the shoulder. She turned and Mia punched her square in the nose,

"Now you may need that nose job you were talking about"

Mia stepped over her and Dom smiled.

"Mia dad is going to be pissed"

She shrugged,

"Unlike you I stand up for my family. I don't wait eight months to do something"

It was a couple hours later and Mia was sitting out of the principal's office when Tony walked in. He gave her a look and she looked down at her hands,

"Dad"

"I don't want to hear it right now"

She nodded a little bit. She knew better than to defy him. She knew he was disappointed and he had raised her better than that. She sighed as the office door opened he walked in giving her another look. Mia sunk into the car texting Letty,

_I'm in huge trouble_

She looked at the time, eleven she was probably with her dad by now and wouldn't answer for a while so just put her head against the wall and waited for the lecture that was coming from her father. Someone sat beside her and smiled,

"Hey"

She smiled and nodded a little bit,

"Hello"

He smiled and started filling out more paperwork. He was cute, short blonde hair, blue eyes and a nice smile. Mia couldn't help but look at him. He turned and smiled a little bit,

"What did you do to get in here?"

She rolled her eyes a little bit,

"Long story short, I punch my brother's girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend? I don't even know anymore"

She sighed running a hand through her hair. She was tired from getting up early this morning and had a pounding headache from all of this. The boy smiled and laughed a little bit,

"You seem a bit stressed"

"It's been a long time coming, and my two best friends aren't here to help me"

He smiled,

"Maybe I can"

She smiled and shook her head.

"No, no. But what's your name?"

"Brian"

He stuck his hand out and she shook it.

"Mia, it's nice to meet you"

He smiled,

"You too, I just transferred from Long Beach."

"And you choose LA?"

"Well my parents did"

She nodded and looked up when her father came out of the office looking pissed off. She didn't need to be told to get up. She smiled and waved a little when they started walking out of the building. Before they got in the car he turned to her and smiled. He was smiling. That was good, or is this a trick. She stayed quiet waiting for him to talk.

"First I want to tell you, nice punch."

Mia smiled and laughed a little bit but it was replaced with a frown when he continued,

"However throwing a punch, Mia come on. I expect this from Vince or Dom. Even Letty, but you?"

She shrugged,

"She called Letty a whore and a bitch."

Tony sighed and opened the car door letting her slide in. She pulled her seat belt on as he opened the other door. He didn't start the car so Mia took this as she could say something,

"I'm sorry, I know you're disappointed. Just please don't be mad at me"

"I'm not mad, or disappointed. I'm actually pretty proud of you."

Mia smiled,

"So no punishment"

He laughed started the car,

"Nice try"

"So close"

He smiled and kissed her head before they drove to the garage.

Letty and Vince had been visiting for a little while but they were rushed out when a fight broke out at the jail. This only happened a few times, they decided to get some lunch and then go to the clinic. It was around one when Letty finally saw the text from Mia. She looked at Vince,

"What is it?"

"Mia said she's in huge trouble"

He gave her a look at and pulled up to the clinic helping her out. They were waiting when Letty called her; Vince was listening with Letty as Mia answered,

"What did you do?"

She laughed a little bit,

"I punched someone"

Vince added,

"Did you film it?"

She laughed,

"No, but Dom saw it"

"Who was it Mi?"

Letty had to ask the silence on the other end of the phone was deafening.

"Stacey"

They both looked at each other in shock. Mia was not one to punch someone. Ever. Then Letty started laughing,

"You couldn't wait so I could see it?"

"Well"

Vince asked,

"What?"

"She called Letty a whore and a bitch. I had do something"

"Where was Dom?"

"He had just broken up with her"

Vince laughed and rolled his eyes,

"You two always have more fun when were gone"

She laughed. The nurse walked out and called Letty.

"Mi I have to go, we'll call you when we're almost home. Love you and thanks"

"Love you too"

* * *

**Going to work, reviews are nice to read when I get home. Off tomorrow who is ready for crazy amounts of updates?**

**Edit later. **


	8. Chapter 8

Vince and Letty were waiting for the news of her x-rays. It was almost seven and both of them were exhausted and hungry. They were tossing a ball of paper back and forth until the doctor came in and smiled,

"So is it broken?"

Letty asked as she looked at the doctor.

"You have a fracture in the bone"

She put the sheet up and showed them where it was. Vince took a picture to show Tony and sat back down. The doctor continued,

"So I'm going to put it in a boot. It'll help you walk and heal faster"

Letty smiled and nodded a little bit. It took them another hour and half to get out of the clinic. Letty wasn't allowed to drive for two weeks, or well really do anything. She was limping out to the car; the boot was helping a little bit. It wasn't as hard to walk now. The doctor had given her some pills to take before bed to help with the swelling in the morning.

They got home by nine thirty; they pulled up and started walking towards the door. Vince walked in first screaming,

"Hello?"

Mia walked out and smiled, then frowned when she saw Letty's boot.

"Is it broken?"

"Fractured. Two weeks with this stupid thing"

She smiled and led them to the kitchen where two large bowls of pasta was waiting. They smiled and ate quickly. Letty asked first,

"Where are Dom and your dad?"

Mia smiled,

"Dad is already in bed. Watching some old movie that was on TV, Dom well I'm not too sure exactly"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he was being normal like before the whole Stacey thing then she showed up crying. He asked her to leave but then she said something. They left and haven't been back"

Letty groaned,

"So they probably got back together and are having sex"

Mia held her hand up,

"Mental picture; god Let"

Vince laughed,

"You know its true Mi"

She rolled her eyes,

"Whatever"

Letty stood up and announced,

"I'm going to go home, take a shower and get some sleep. Pick me up in the morning?"

Vince nodded and smiled as he walked to the couch laying down and turning on the sports channel. Mia decided to walk Letty home; Letty put an arm around her shoulder,

"Thanks for punching her"

Mia laughed,

"I hope it was worth it. No dates for a month"

Letty's eyes grew wide. Mia loved going on dates, she loved getting dressed up and being with Blake.

"How did Blake take that?"

She rolled her eyes,

"We are so done. First he said I was too manly because I punched someone and didn't want to be tied down to anyone that couldn't even date"

"I would wait for you"

Letty smirked and Mia pushed her a little bit.

"Hey, I would. Couldn't live without you"

"That's sweet"

Letty smiled and hugged her. Mia laughed and hugged her back. She whispered in her ear,

"You alright?"

Letty nodded,

"Just needed a best friend hug"

"Oh I am so good at those"

"The best"

He two girls separated a couple minutes later and both went in to their houses.

Letty had just finished showering and was limping in to her room to put her leg up when she saw Dom sitting on her bed. She jumped a bit and put her hand to her chest,

"Dom what the hell?"

He looked up and smiled,

"Thought we should talk"

Letty finally made it to the bed and sat beside him,

"About?"

"Last night"

Letty put her face in her hands,

"It was stupid, I'm sorry. I know you're with Stacey"

"I broke up with Stacey"

"I hope not because of that"

Letty panicked she didn't know what she wanted with Dom but she didn't want him to throw his whole life away for her. He shook his head,

"No, I realized that you guys were right and I should have seen that months ago"

Letty nodded and smiled,

"I'm glad you are finally on board"

Dom laughed and pushed her a little bit. She laughed and shrugged,

"So we're good?"

Dom nodded, although all he was thinking about right now was kissing her. He wanted to grab her and feel what he felt last night but he knew he couldn't. It would ruin everything. Their friendship would be gone and what would happen if anyone found out. And now he had Stacey to consider, Letty stopped his thoughts,

"What is making your mind go a million miles a second?"

She raised her eyebrow when he got up and started pacing the room. Letty watched from the bed not knowing what to do. He was pacing and mumbling to himself. She finally threw a pillow at him and he turned to look at her.

"What has gotten into you?"

He sighed and sat beside her,

"You have to promise not to tell a soul, including Mia and Vince"

"Dom, you're scaring me now. What happened?"

"I broke up with Stacey she came over today to talk"

Letty nodded,

"Mia said you two disappeared for a while"

He sighed,

"Let what am I going to do?"

He collapsed in to her. She held his head in her lap as she stroked his head. She didn't know what had happened but she knew it was bad. He finally started speaking again,

"She's pregnant"

Letty felt her whole world stop. The air was stuck in her throat not wanting to escape. She looked down and Dom had a couple tears in his eyes. She was in shock, pregnant. With a baby. Any hope or dream of ever being with Dom had just been shattered, thrown out the window and crashed by a truck. That feeling last night would never be felt again and it broke her heart more than she had expected.

The question barely left her mouth,

"Are you sure?"

He nodded,

"We went to the drug store and she peed on the stick"

Letty bent down and kissed his head and she softly whispered,

"We'll get through this. Together."

* * *

**Had an urge to write after work, hope you like it. More to come tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

Dom and Letty had been in the same position for almost an hour when Dom finally sat up and looked at her. She smiled gently at him and put her hand on his cheek,

"It's going to be okay"

He shook his head and looked at her again. He moved and he kissed her. She was surprised but the pull to be close to him one last time before everything turned upside down was stronger than her common sense at this point so she kept the kiss going. She knew that he was a good guy and tomorrow he would be back to dating Stacey. He would try and make it work more than he had before.

The kiss was growing deeper and deeper. Somehow both their shirts were on the floor. Until Letty finally snapped out of it and pushed him back. She could barely get the words out,

"Stop"

Dom pulled back and shook his head,

"Sorry"

"Dom we can't do this."

He rubbed his head standing up he started pacing again,

"I know, I'm sorry"

Letty picked her shirt up off the floor slipping it back on. She wasn't shy towards sex she wasn't a virgin and obviously neither was Dom. She was watching him pace the room; he had a hand on the top of his head when he turned to face Letty.

"You felt it right?"

Letty tilted her head,

"Felt what?"

"When we kiss, the spark"

"Of course I feel it"

He nodded and kept walking. Letty was watching trying to figure out what he was thinking about. She finally decided to say something,

"Nothing can happen though"

He turned and looked at her,

"What?"

She gave him a look,

"Dom. Stacey is pregnant. We both know that this can't go anywhere. You are going to be the guy I know you are. You are going to go with her and make it work"

"What if I don't want to make it work?"

Letty shrugged and smiled a little bit,

"It's a kid Dom. Lifelong commitment. Do you want for your kid one day to ask you if you even tried?"

"No"

Letty smiled as he walked back to the bed and rested his head on her shoulder. He sighed,

"How am I going to tell my dad?"

Letty shrugged and grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers. The touch was comforting to both of them. It was finally after midnight and Letty was falling asleep when Dom stood up to leave, he tucked her in and gently kissed her forehead,

"I'm sorry"

Is all he whispered as he turned the lights off and walked out the front door locking it. He had made it back to the house and it was quiet. He went upstairs and started the shower. He sat under the water letting it just hit him as he kept thinking about everything.

He was going to be a father. He was eighteen years old. He barely could take care of himself, he could barely pass math. How was he supposed to have a kid, he had always wanted children. But he was them when he was ready, when he was older when he could support them. When he was in love with someone so much it hurt, and couldn't do anything but think about them. He didn't know how long he was in the shower but the water started running cold so he turned the tape off and wrapped a towel around himself going to his room. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants and laid on his bed looking at the ceiling.

He felt like he had just fallen asleep when Mia was knocking on his door. He sighed getting off the bed opening it,

"Mia"

Mia looked at him and her eyes grew wide. He looked like he had just gone through the dryer. His eyes were red and puffy, with huge dark circles under them. He had a worried expression on his face,

"You look like hell"

"I feel like hell"

He walked back to the bed and sat down. Mia followed him and stood in front of him,

"You want me to get you anything?"

He shook his head and smiled a little bit,

"No"

"How did it go with Stacey?"

She sat beside him and crossed her legs looking at him; he shrugged and looked at his sister. He couldn't even get the words out; it was so easy to talk to Letty. It always has been, he could tell her anything and somehow it felt like it was going to be okay. She let him see the real her and in return he did the same.

Mia smiled,

"Are you two back together?"

"I don't know"

"If I punched her and have to apologize there better be a really good reason"

Mia smiled and pushed him a little trying to get him to lighten up. It did help and he hugged her. Mia was a little shocked, she didn't expect it, but she hugged him back and smiled. Dom reminded her a lot of her mother and he always made her feel safe. She barely remembered her mother now but when Dom smiled and laughed she saw her.

"Come on, I made waffles"

"You mean you put them in the toaster"

Mia laughed and put her arm around his waist,

"Maybe"

Dom laughed and kissed her head as they went downstairs. It was an hour later and they were all driving to school. Everyone was in good spirits for the moment. Until they pulled up and Stacey was waiting for them, Dom parked the car and they all got out. Vince helped Letty and Mia was carrying her books while she caught her balance.

"Well I guess, we will just see you at lunch?"

Vince asked as Dom nodded and walked towards her. He pulled her into a hug and from what the three of them could see she looked like herself again. She looked like the nice girl she was in elementary school. Something had broken her a little bit. Letty knew what it was but when Mia asked,

"I wonder what made her get your heart back"

Letty forced a laugh and shrugged a little bit as they started walking into the building. She looked over and looked at Dom for a few seconds knowing that he was just trying to keep it together.


	10. Chapter 10

Letty was sitting in history beside Mia and she was tapping her pencil on the desk. Mia turned to her,

"Stop it"

Letty looked at her and smiled a little bit and put the pencil on the desk,

"Sorry"

Mia smiled and went back to her work. The class was having a work period and the teacher didn't really seem to care what they were doing. Letty was now doodling on her notes and Mia stopped again,

"Alright spill it"

Letty looked at her and gave her a 'what' look.

"Whatever you aren't telling me"

"Nothing"

"Leticia"

"Amelia"

She scowled and Letty stuck her tongue out first. Mia did the same and gave her a look. Letty answered,

"You pulled the first name card first"

Mia rolled her eyes turning her full attention to Letty,

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing Mia"

Letty smiled and opened her textbook ignoring Mia's stares. Just then Brian walked in and the only free seat was in front of the girls. The teacher told him to take a seat and get the notes from someone, Brian smiled at Mia,

"We meet again"

Letty put the end of her pencil in her mouth and smirked a little bit looking between the two. Mia had gone all giddy and Letty laughed a little bit raised her eyebrow and simply stated,

"What are you not telling me?"

Mia put her hand up and continued to talk to Brian; Letty smirked and went back to her textbook. Brian looked between the girls,

"Am I missing something?"

Mia smiled,

"No, Letty here is just being"

Letty looked up,

"Don't finish that sentence"

Mia glared at her and turned back to Brian,

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you that I transferred"

"Right sorry, what's your schedule like?"

He passed her the piece of paper, she smiled looking at it. They had every class together except for two.

"We can show you around, and Letty here can show you to shop class"

Brian turned and looked at her,

"Shop?"

Letty smiled,

"I'm a girl with many surprises"

He laughed and nodded. The three of them spent the next couple classes together. They made it for lunch and saw Vince at the table sitting with Ashley. Letty fell on the chair beside him,

"I hate this stupid boot"

He laughed, and passed her his tray of food.

"Hey Ash"

Ashley smiled and waved at Letty. Mia and Brian walked up next and sat down. Brian looked a little scared, and Letty raised her eyebrows popping a grape in her mouth. Vince nodded his head in Brian's direction,

"Who's he?"

"Play nice Vincent, this is Brian. My friend"

Mia scolded, Vince added,

"Friend right"

He winked and Letty laughed and looked over when Dom sat down. He gave her a small smile and she went back to look at Brian,

"So Brian any siblings?"

"No, only child"

"You?"

"Um well, by blood only child. But no."

Letty smiled and looked around the table, Vince nodded.

"I like to say I'm an only child"

Letty pushed him,

"You're such an ass"

Dom and Mia laughed, Brian turned to them.

"You guys are brother and sister"

Mia started,

"I don't like to take credit for him"

"You wouldn't know what to do without me"

Mia laughed and shrugged taking a drink from her water bottle. Brian was watching the foursome with much curiosity. He was close to his parents but he always wished he had siblings. He looked over to Ashley as she kissed Vince's cheek and waved good bye to the group. Stacey was sitting in the chair next to Dom with her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry I don't think I've met you"

Brian said looking at Stacey, she looked up and gave him a small smile,

"Stacey"

He nodded and smiled.

"Are you two dating?"

Brian pointed to Dom and Stacey. Mia laughed a little bit, but Dom answered,

"It's complicated"

Letty mumbled,

"I'll say"

Stacey looked up and caught Letty's eye. Dom turned and gave her a look. Letty put her hands up,

"Sorry"

The lunch bell rang out and everyone groaned. Letty tried to get up was failing miserably. Vince laughed and helped her stand,

"Thanks"

He nodded and Brian walked over.

"To shop we go?"

Letty smiled,

"Alright, I can give you the scoop on Mia."

Mia's eyes went wide,

"Leticia Rose Ortiz"

Letty just smirked,

"Amelia Anne Torreto"

Dom was smiling at the sight of them, he shook his head.

"Later girls"

Mia huffed away from her and Letty called back laughing a little bit,

"Mi"

She put her hand up walking out of the cafeteria to her free period. Brian turned to Letty as Vince and Dom walked out to their next class.

"Am I missing something?"

Letty laughed a little bit and smiled,

"No, it's fine. Come on we're going to be late"

After the hour and half with Brian Letty had determined that she really liked Brian. He was a good guy. He had a sense of humor and he was good with cars. I'm sure he would fit right in if he wanted too.

"You should come over for dinner tonight"

Letty looked at Brian waiting for answer,

"You sure? Mia looked really upset and besides their dad doesn't even know me"

"Tony? He won't care. He likes to take in other people's kids"

Brian laughed,

"If you're sure"

Letty nodded and smiled when she reached Dom's car. She was first one there, which was surprising. She shrugged it off and looked at Brian,

"Just come around like six thirty."

"Alright, should I bring anything?"

She shook her head,

"No we'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few hours"

He was walking towards his car when Letty yelled,

"Oh wait! Bring flowers for Mia if you want a shot."

He turned around,

"How did you?"

Letty shrugged and turned to look for Vince, Mia or Dom. Brian smiled to himself and pulled his fist down in a victory. He hopped in his car and drove off. Dom was first to the car,

"How did you beat me with that boot?"

Letty shrugged,

"No idea, how you holding up…"

Letty met his eyes and she knew the answer but Dom ran a hand over his head and answered,

"She's scared, she's changed Let."

"I know, I can see it"

He smiled and opened the car. Letty slide in and Dom walked around the car to get in. They were waiting for Mia and Vince.

"Do you think it's still horrible if I don't want to date her?"

Letty laughed,

"Do you think it's horrible that all day I've been thinking about that kiss?"

"No, because so have I"

Just then Vince ran up banging the car scaring us out of the conversation. Dom held up his middle finger and locked the doors when Vince tried to open it. They laughed and he groaned,

"Come on guys"

Letty shrugged and looked at Dom, she rolled down her window a little bit,

"It's Dom's car"

"You guys are jerks"

Just then Mia walked up and she didn't look very happy,

"Open the door"

Dom looked at her,

"Who peed in your cornflakes?"

"Open the door Dominic"

Letty turned and nodded a little bit. Dom unlocked the doors and the car ride home was a little awkward and Letty knew something more than lunch was bothering Mia. As soon as Dom parked the car she was gone and in to her room. Letty shrugged and went as fast as her boot would let her upstairs to talk to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Letty went to the door knob but when she turned it, it was locked. She sighed and knocked on the door.

"Mi, open up"

"Go away Let. I'm not in the mood"

Letty thought quickly on her feet. So she screamed and threw a book on the floor. Mia ran to the door to see if she was alright, and Letty was standing there smiling.

"Oh thanks for opening the door"

Letty walked in and sat on the bed. Mia sighed and sat beside her after closing the door. She leaned her head on Letty's shoulder; they stayed quiet for almost an hour before Letty couldn't take it and asked

"What happened?"

Mia took a deep breath,

"Blake cheated on me"

Letty moved her head to look at her,

"I thought you guys broke up"

"We did, but today that slut Lucy was bragging to me about how she slept with him when we were dating"

"I'm glad you didn't punch her"

Mia laughed and put her face in her hands.

"It's like he didn't care"

"So what? I got you a present and he's coming for dinner"

She removed her hands and looked at Letty,

"What does that mean?"

Letty shrugged getting up and walking to the stairs,

"Letty"

Mia laughed as she ran downstairs after her. Letty went and hid behind Tony has he was walking through the door.

"Oh hey Mi, I haven't seen Let"

Mia fake laughed and pushed Tony out of the way. Letty smiled and moved to the table and sat down,

"What are you two fighting about now?"

"Nothing, but I invited my new friend Brian to dinner tonight"

Tony shrugged,

"Alright"

Mia's eyes grew wide and she pointed her finger at Letty,

"No you didn't"

Letty shrugged and covered her smile with her hand, her elbow leaning on the table. Tony looked between the two girls,

"Do you like him Mia?"

Mia looked at her father cheeks going red,

"Daddy"

He laughed and walked by her kissing her head. He was going up the stairs to shower,

"I better clean my shot gun"

"Daddy!"

They could hear Tony laughing as he went up the stairs. Dom walked in to the kitchen to see Letty laughing at the table and Mia looking really embarrassed.

"What'd I miss?"

Mia sunk down in the chair,

"Nothing"

Letty piped up,

"Brian's coming to dinner"

Dom smiled finally understanding,

"You like him"

Dom said pointing at Mia. Mia scrunched her nose,

"You are all jerks"

She slammed her head on the table as Vince walked in,

"Whoa what is going on?"

Mia stood up,

"I like Brian, alright. It's out there. I like him"

"Are you having your lady time?"

She scoffed and sat back down,

"No, I am not having my lady time"

Vince put his hands up as he walked back to in to the living room with Dom following and they started playing some video game. Letty turned and looked at her,

"Something else you would like to share?"

She shrugged,

"No"

"Mi"

"You're hiding something, and I want to know what it is"

"That's what you're upset with"

She nodded,

"I don't want us hiding anything from each other. I feel like you don't want to tell me"

"It's not that"

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you. And I don't even know what's going on with it right now"

"With what"

"A boy"

Mia's eyes grew wide. Letty has only had a couple boyfriends, Tim being her last and longest a little over a year. It didn't end well either, since then she hasn't even looked at a boy. Tim had been doing drugs behind her back and tried to slip her something one night. Dom and Vince had made plans with Letty that night and went to her house to go get her and they found him. She's been on a few dates since then but nothing serious.

"A boy? Who is it? Do I know them?"

"Mia, I don't want to talk about it yet. It's complicated"

"You jumped in to my boy drama"

Letty sighed,

"Mi, please. I will"

Mia nodded, knowing not to push it. Tony came back down and smiled,

"I ordered pizza, should be here soon. Let when is your friend coming?"

Letty laughed, and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Any minute"

Letty smiled and Mia stood up and looked at her.

"What?"

"A couple minutes, Letty I need more than a couple minutes to get ready"

"Sorry"

Letty held her hands up as Mia ran upstairs. Tony sat down and looked at Letty with his father eyes, or that's what Letty called them. It was the look he had when he had to tell any of them something he didn't want too. When he had to make sure they were okay, Tony tried every day to make sure they were happy and had everything they needed,

"Uh oh, what is it?"

He sighed,

"Your mom called today"

Letty smiled,

"She did? Is she coming home?"

Tony looked down and put a hand on her knee,

"Let"

Letty shook her head and put her hand over Tony's,

"It's okay Tony you can just tell me"

"She got held up"

Letty nodded and played with a loose string on her sweater,

"Okay, how long?"

"She's not sure, but she said she hopes your foot is better"

Letty nodded and stood up,

"I think I'm just going to go home."

"Okay"

He kissed her head as she walked out of the house to hers. She let a few tears fall from her face; as much as she hated to say it she missed her mother more than she knew. She loved her family and couldn't imagine life without them but she needed her mom sometimes. She knew that she should have been there for Mia and her date with the boys tonight but she couldn't.

She decided to go and change in to a pair of shorts and a V-neck t-shirt. She was putting her hair in a high pony tail when there was a knock on the door. It was Dom and he was holding a box of pizza,

"Hey, I brought you some food"

Letty smiled and opened the door a little wider.

"Thanks"

They walked in to the kitchen and sat down; Dom opened the box and pulled out a slice. Letty picked at the pepperoni. Dom nudged her knee,

"Why'd you leave, dad sent me to check on you"

She shrugged and didn't look up, Dom replied at her silence.

"That is such a good story Let. Whoa I can't believe that's why you are so upset"

Letty laughed and looked up.

"I know right?"

Dom smiled taking another piece as Letty continued,

"My mom isn't coming back for a while"

"You have me"

"I know, I just miss her that's all"

Dom nodded and smiled. They spent the rest of the night at Letty's. They watched 'survivor' and just were talking about everything until they ended up kissing again. Letty's mind was racing. She pulled him closer wanting to touch him. There was a feeling they got that drew them to each other.

Letty smiled as they pulled away,

"We're going to get caught like this soon"

Dom shrugged and went for another kiss. Letty laughed and pulled away,

"Dom come on what is this? We can't just keep making out on my couch or on my bed for hours."

"Why not?"

Dom kissed her again and pulled her closer. Letty let her thoughts leave her mind and fell in to the kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Letty and Dom were still making out on the couch when they heard Letty's front door open and Mia scream for her. They pulled away so fast they almost fell off the couch, Letty finally managed to get out,

"Living room"

Dom pulling down his shirt and so was Letty when she walked in. Mia pointed at Letty,

"You are so lucky that went well"

Letty laughed and Dom stood up.

"I think that's my cue to leave."

"Thanks again, for everything"

Letty added and smiled. Dom nodded and winked at her as Mia was looking at her phone. Dom walked pasted Mia and kissed her head as he made his way back to the house. Mia collapsed beside Letty and smiled at her,

"He is amazing"

"Too bad you can't date anyone for what another 27 days?"

She groaned,

"I know, but I think maybe taking it slow will be better"

"Maybe, he seems like a good guy Mi. Just tell him and I'm sure he'll wait for you"

"Maybe, Let he is so cute. And dad already loves him."

Letty laughed and looked at Mia; it looked like she was glowing. She smiled at her friend but she was also sad. She wanted to tell her about Dom. She wanted advice. But Letty barely knew what to think herself. Mia smiled,

"Did you know he wants to be a cop?"

Letty shook her head as Mia smiled again sinking into the couch. Letty laughed getting up finally hungry and going to get her pizza. She heard Mia behind her,

"So are you going to tell me about this boy yet?"

Letty hopped on the counter,

"Nope"

Mia sat on the table pulling her legs up,

"Letty come on. We haven't had a secret since we were six"

"Well maybe it's finally time"

"You don't mean that"

Letty sighed, Mia was right but she wasn't ready to tell her especially when she was confused herself.

"I don't but I can't tell you yet. The second I can you will know. I promise you"

Mia took an apple from the bowl and took a bite,

"Alright"

Letty smiled and kept eating. as Mia's phone was going off like crazy and Letty simply stated as she walked upstairs,

"He'll wait"

Mia smiled and hopped off the table, screaming goodbye before she left towards her own house. Letty had just finished showering and was working on a few homework questions when the phone rang, she ran downstairs to answer it,

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jeremy"

"Oh hey, what's up?"

Letty liked Jeremy he was a nice enough guy. A couple months they had went on a date roller skating and had a major make out session. It was the best one she's had but then Dom came in to the picture and she could barely explain how amazing it felt.

Nothing after the date really happened. She hadn't really felt much and they were all dealing with Stacey coming around more often. She smiled as he answered,

"Well you know the semi-formal coming up?"

Letty played with the phone cord,

"Yeah…"

"Well I was wondering if maybe you would … I don't know… like to go with me?"

Letty smiled, he was nervous and it was cute. I mean she wanted to say no because of Dom but then she realized no one knew about them or if there was even a 'them'. She sighed and decided to just go for it,

"Sure J, I would love too"

She could him jump from the other end of the phone and she smiled. They talked for a little while longer until they both decided they should get to bed. She walked back upstairs pulling the blankets over her, confused on what the hell she was doing with Dom. She knew it couldn't go anywhere. How could it, how would Mr. T react, or Mia or even Vince. She sighed and tried to fall asleep the best she could.

The next morning Mia was in the Torreto house eating a banana when Dom walked down the stairs smiling. She raised her eyebrows and looked at him,

"Someone is happy"

He shrugged,

"Is that a crime?"

Mia shook her head,

"No, it's just different. I like seeing you happy"

Dom smiled and sat on the counter as Tony walked in. He looked at Dom,

"You look too happy my son"

Dom laughed,

"What is with this family? Can a guy not be happy?"

Tony shrugged and pointed at him,

"You free this afternoon? I need some help at the garage"

Dom pursed his lips,

"Yeah pops. No worries."

Mia stood up and kissed Tony's cheek. She looked at Dom,

"Come on my brother. We're going to be late"

Dom nodded and hopped off the counter slapping Tony's back. When they got to Letty's to pick her up Vince was in the house already.

"I am not saying that Let. I'm just saying maybe you should talk to –"

He was cut off when Dom and Mia walked in. Letty looked a little flush from the conversation and Vince's hair was messed up obviously from the stress of the conversation and putting his hand through it. Dom and Mia looked at them,

"What's going on?"

Letty glared at Vince,

"Nothing. Let's just get to school"

Dom and Mia didn't move. Letty looked at them,

"Guys move"

Dom started first,

"Not until you tell us what you two are fighting about"

"Nothing"

Mia looked at Letty,

"You need to start trusting us again. Secrets aren't good"

Dom added,

"Yeah, Let come on. Secrets in this family are acceptable"

She raised an eyebrow and mumbled,

"You're one to talk"

He gave her a look and she shrugged,

"So are we leaving or "

NO one moved and Vince gave her a look to them but she didn't want too. Especially after that. She rolled her eyes and finally stated,

"Fine, I'll drive myself"

She grabbed her keys from the hook and pushed through them. Vince yelled after her,

"Let come on"

She shook her head and slide in to the car driving to the school. When she got there she shoved her keys in her pocket and made her way to her locker. She was trying to forget the argument when Jeremy walked up. Letty didn't turn around when he tapped her on the shoulder assuming it was Vince,

"Vince I don't want to have this conversation here"

"It's me, Jeremy"

Letty turned and smiled,

"Sorry. Hey"

He smiled,

"Hey"

He passed her a flower and she gave him a weird look.

"What's this for?"

He smiled,

"For saying yes"

Letty smiled, and put it in her locker,

"That's really sweet thank you"

He smiled as the bell rang. They said their goodbyes and Letty started walking to first period. She met Brian on the way and he smiled,

"You are amazing you know that?"

Letty laughed and looked at him pulling her books closer to her chest,

"And why is that?"

"Mia is amazing and the flowers put it over the top"

Letty smiled and walked in to the class.

"Well you're welcome. But you hurt her I hurt you"

Letty looked down at his certain member and Brian nodded,

"Got it"

* * *

**Hey guys, you are probably going to hate me the next few chapters. But trust me something HUGE is coming. Please keep reviewing and reading. It means the world. **


	13. Chapter 13

It had been two weeks and Letty had finally got her boot taken off. The only good thing going on in her life right now, the four of them haven't really talked since she stormed out of her house. They were right; she had been keeping things from them, especially from Mia.

She didn't know why she was doing it, she just was. She just didn't want to hurt them; she wanted to solve her problems on her own. She knew that it wasn't the right way to do it. Mr. T had finally had enough of all of it and called a family meeting tonight at seven.

Letty was sitting in her room trying to prepare thinking about what had happened in the last few weeks. Mr. T agreed to Mia going to semi-formal with Brian. Brian had told her, Brian and Letty had grown closer in the last few weeks.

Dom and Letty were a different story. He barely came around and she was going crazy. She needed to know what was going on with them, but she believed once Jeremy let it out that they were going to semi together Dom was pissed. He had no right to be pissed especially while he was dating Stacey. She wasn't going to be another whore.

Vince. She sighed looking at a picture with the guy that was practically her brother hanging on the wall. He was the only one still remotely talking to her. That day they were fighting over a decision Letty made that would affect everyone. She thought he would be on her side but he wasn't,

_Vince walked through the door and screamed, _

_"Baby girl we got to go"_

_Letty ran down the stairs, _

_"Okay"_

_Vince smiled but stopped when Letty didn't move from the bottom stair. _

_"What is it?"_

_Letty sighed and walked in to the kitchen, _

_"My dad called me this morning"_

_Vince's eye grew a couple sizes, _

_"Called you?"_

_Letty nodded sitting down, _

_"They are going to let him out early if he has somewhere to go"_

_"He doesn't have anywhere to go though"_

_Vince looked at her and then it clicked, she wanted to offer her house. He shook his head running his hand through his hair, _

_"No"_

_"V, listen"_

_He stopped her, _

_"No you listen to me. That man is disgusting. Do you remember what he did to your mom?"_

_"Of course I remember"_

_Vince was reminding her of the fact that he had raped her and beaten her almost to a point of death. Vince looked at her, _

_"Then why would you even dream of letting him back in to this house. Near you, near your mom. She has been working so hard to keep you a float"_

_"She doesn't care V. She's never around to care"_

_"She's not around to help you"_

_"She left me with no one"_

_Vince took a step back and looked at her, _

_"You have no one? What am I? Tony? Dom? Mia?"_

_"You know what I mean"_

_"I don't think I do"_

_"What if this is my last shot with him?"_

_"He doesn't deserve another shot"_

_"You aren't the boss of me. Besides my mom isn't around she would never know"_

_"And when she comes home?"_

_Letty shrugged she hadn't thought that far in advance. She missed having a family, a Wednesday a month with her dad wasn't enough. Vince continued, _

_"Maybe you should think this through more. He hasn't changed Letty"_

_"You've seen him at the jail, he is different"_

_"No he's not. I can see it Let. It's the same look my dad gets in there. He regrets what he does but would do it again. He is craving the rush and high of getting out. You will be giving him a safe house. You would be giving him an out. He's using you. Maybe you should get a second opinion"_

_"What are you saying? I am stupid for even considering this? He's my dad. You were my opinion"_

_"I'm not saying that Let. I'm saying maybe you should-"_

Vince had wanted her to talk to Tony about it. She hadn't yet; she knew he would say no. She knew he wouldn't like it or stand for it. So she decided to just keep her distance it wasn't until Tony came over the other night and demanded to know what was going on that she broke down and told him.

Tony had hugged her protectively and it made her feel safe. He always told her that he didn't want that man around her because he saw the way he had control over her and he hated seeing her like that. She had thought about it and she knew he was right.

She called her dad back and told him she was sorry but couldn't do it. He seemed to understand. Now she was changing in to a pair of shorts and a hoodie heading to the Torreto house. She sighed turning the knob and walking in. She heard sounds from the kitchen and walked in. She leaned against the door frame watching her family goofing around.

Mia was trying to finish homework and Dom kept throwing peanuts at her. Vince and Mr. T were making a pizza out of everything out the fridge and the music was blasting. Mia saw me first and smiled a little bit throwing a peanut back at Dom.

"Is there still room for me at the table?"

Dom smiled but Mr. T answered first,

"There's always room for family"

Letty smiled and Vince threw a can of pineapple at her. She smiled and he simply stated,

"You have to help if you want to eat."

"First can I say something?"

Mia turned the music down and everyone looked at her,

"I am so sorry for the last two weeks. I should have considered all of you first before even thinking about inviting my dad to come back. He affected all of us not just me. I was selfish and I'm sorry."

Dom answered,

"I have an announcement and no one is going to like it"

Letty's eyes grew wide, and he shrugged a bit at her. Tony wiped his hands and Vince turned to look at him. Mia closed her book,

"Dom what is it?"

"Um, well"

There was a silence in the room and it was uncomfortable. Dom was never one not to know what to say. He finally sighed and continued,

"Stacey is pregnant"


	14. Chapter 14

The room was quiet. The oven timer went off stating that it was hot enough to put the food in made everyone jump. Everyone was looking at Tony waiting for a response. But nothing happened; his face was still set in stone. Dom sighed,

"Dad, please-"

Tony cut him off as he put his hand up, dropping the cloth on the counter and walking out of the kitchen. Vince put down the can opener he was about to throw to Letty and Mia put her phone down on the table looking at him. The only one not in shock was Letty. Dom excused himself and walked out to the garage to find his dad sitting on an old work bench his head in his hands. Dom sat across from him with his back on the wall. Tony finally looked up and had tears in his eyes,

"Dom, I raised you better than this"

"I know"

Tony put his hand up again standing up pacing and talking to him,

"You were supposed to go to college. You were supposed to get out of here, you were supposed to have a career"

Dom decided it was better to stay quiet during this, Tony shook his head and he kept going,

"A baby Dominic? A baby is a life time commitment. Did you think about that? Of course you didn't or else you wouldn't be in this mess"

"Dad, I'm sorry"

Tony turned,

"I know you are."

Dom sighed and for the first time started crying and not holding it back. Tony went and sat beside him pulling him to him. Tony held on to his son trying to control the sobs.

"Dom, we'll get through this"

Dom nodded against Tony's chest. They were out there for a couple hours but neither seemed to care. They both were trying to process this information.

Back in the kitchen the three friends were trying to process it as well. Mia's phone had rung about four times at this point and it was annoying the hell out of Vince.

"Mia turn that stupid thing off"

Mia snapped out of her thoughts,

"Right sorry"

She turned it on silent and put it back on the table. Letty sighed finally moving to the table and sitting down. Vince had put the pizza in the oven figuring that eventually they would need to eat. He sat down at the head of the table,

"That explains why she's been so upset"

Mia looked at Vince,

"What do you mean?"

He gave her a look,

"Mi she's been moping around, not giving us any problems. She's scared shitless."

Mia shrugged,

"I guess."

She turned to Letty,

"You're quiet"

"It's a lot to take in"

Vince sighed,

"I'll say. A baby"

Mia and Letty nodded. They all sat in silence. For the first time in years the Torreto house had no sounds. No snoring from upstairs, no fighting over cheating on a video game. No laughter, nothing. It was like something had changed in a matter of seconds and the world stopped turning.

Vince pulled the pizza out and the three of them ate in silence and decided it was better to go their separate ways for the night. Mia and Letty landed up in Mia's room and Vince was at Letty's in the spare bedroom not wanting to go home or sleep on the couch. Letty was laying on Mia's bed as Mia was putting on a facial mask. Letty noticed Mia's phone going off and grabbed it for her.

"It's Brian again"

Mia shrugged,

"You can answer it"

"I don't want to talk to anyone"

Mia nodded,

"I'm too young to be an aunt"

"All of us are too young for this. Especially Dom"

Mia nodded and turned around,

"You spending the night?"

Letty shook her head,

"No, I'll stay with Vince. Give everyone some time to process alone"

She nodded,

"I'll come by in the morning. We'll go to school together"

"If we go to school"

Mia nodded and smiled. Letty walked out and to her house. Dom and Tony were still in the garage but Letty could hear them working on the car. She smiled and walked in to her house to find Vince watching TV.

"Hey"

He looked over,

"Hey"

Letty sighed and sat beside him. She rested her head on her shoulder,

"This is crazy"

Vince nodded,

"Everything is about to change"

Letty sighed,

"I know, but we've been through worse"

The rest of night was silent. The next day Letty woke up early not being able to sleep. Tony had texted everyone late last night telling them to take a day off of school after everything.

Letty sighed rolling out of bed and slipping on a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt. She walked downstairs and slipped on a pair of flip flops. She decided to walk to the beach and watch the waves for a little while. When she got there she saw Dom sitting in the sand and walked over and sat beside him,

"Penny for your thoughts"

"They aren't worth that much"

Letty laughed as Dom smiled. She nudged him a little bit,

"How are you doing?"

HE shrugged and looked at her,

"I've been better"

"At least he knows"

"I've never seen him more disappointed in my life"

"I think he's just sad Dom. He wanted all of us to have a better life, break the cycle. And now it doesn't look like it's going to happen"

"I never wanted to leave this place you know. I love it here; maybe I wanted a reason to stay"

"You are not blaming this on yourself"

"Fifty fifty Let. Not like she can get pregnant alone"

Letty nodded and Dom looked at her. He knew she wanted to say something,

"Just spit it out"

Letty looked at him and sighed,

"What if it's not yours?"

"Are you saying you think she cheated on me?"

Letty shrugged and rested her chin on her knees watching the waves,

"I'm saying anything is possible."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews last one of this for the night, maybe one more. I think it's going to be Million Miles next. **

**Reviews are always nice to read.**


	15. Chapter 15

Dom and Letty sat at the beach for a couple more hours until the sun was high in the sky and it was getting really hot. Letty stood up,

"Come on, you can take me for breakfast"

Dom laughed and stood up and put an arm around her shoulders kissing her head. Letty smiled. They walked towards Dom's car and slipped in. They drove to a local diner and sat down at a booth. They ordered their food and Letty looked at him,

"Stop looking at me like I am about to break"

Letty shook her head,

"That's not it"

He looked up,

"Then what is it?"

"I just don't know how you've stayed so strong the last couple weeks"

He shrugged, and smiled at her,

"Cried like a baby last night"

She laughed a little bit and he smirked, he pointed at her.

"You tell anyone that, I will kill you"

Letty put her hands up,

"Alright big boy, I won't tell a soul"

He smiled and took her hand and held it on the table. Letty smiled and intertwined their fingers. Neither of them knew what they were doing but they knew they wanted to feel close. They wanted to feel safe and that's exactly what each other's touch did. Their food came and they let go of each other's hands.

Half way through the meal Dom looked at Letty and she smiled,

"What, do I have something on my face?"

She started rubbing her face and he shook his head,

"I have to ask you something"

She shrugged,

"Alright, hit me with it."

"Did you really agree to go to semi with Jeremy?"

Letty looked up from her plate and raised an eyebrow,

"Yeah why? Is that a problem?"

Dom shrugged and Letty kicked him a little under the table, he looked up and smiled.

"Nothing"

"Dom, you wouldn't ask if you didn't care"

"I just … never mind"

Letty raised her eyebrows,

"What?"

He shrugged,

"I just thought that we might have a chance"

"A chance?"

"At a relationship"

Letty smiled and then frowned. She was confused,

"Dom you have a pregnant girlfriend. How were we ever going to have a relationship? All we've done is make out a few times"

"And they were good make out sessions"

Letty laughed and Dom smiled as he put cash out on the table and they left the diner. They were walking to the car when Dom pushed Letty up against it and kissed her. Letty didn't process it at first but smiled as his hands went to her hips pulling her closer. She gripped his neck and slipped her tongue in his mouth as he groaned. She pulled away breathlessly,

"We should go back to my house."

Dom nodded and they got in the car racing down the street. Never losing contact, when they pulled in to her driveway,

"Wait"

Dom stopped from getting out of the car,

"What is it?"

"Vince might still be in the house"

"Are you kidding me?"

Letty shrugged and gave him a look,

"He stayed the night after your little announcement"

Dom sighed and kissed her one last time before getting out. She whispered,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going home and seeing if he's there. You go home and then either way I have a reason to come and find you"

She laughed,

"Alright, hurry up"

He nodded and kissed her one last time jogging over to his house. Letty smiled, she knew this wasn't right but she didn't care. She wanted this and she saw it in his eyes that he did too. She walked up to her house and opened the door,

"Vince?"

No answer. Good he was gone. She went upstairs and was running around the bathroom. She brushed her teeth quickly and applied a little bit for deodorant. She heard the front door open and smiled when she heard Dom taking the stairs two at a time. He walked into the room and she smiled as he tackled her to the bed kissing her. She put her hands under his shirt lifting it off and kissing her way down his abs and back up. He groaned,

"Let"

She smiled and shivered as his hands pulled her shirt over her head and his lips went to her neck. She scratched his head then moved to pull out his belt and threw it across the room. She smiled as his hands went to her pants and pulled them down. She kicked them off her ankles and went for his mouth.

They made out, their tongues fighting for dominance. Letty whispered when he pulled away,

"Did you lock the door?"

He nodded as he made a hickey. She moaned and unclasped her bra; Dom pulled it off and took one of her breasts in his mouth sucking on it. She moaned his name,

"Dom"

He smirked and bit her nipple pulled away. She moved to his ear and whispered,

"Take your underwear off now"

She bite his ear and pulled away, he growled and stated,

"You first"

He moved his hands to her hips and ripped the fabric. She laughed and wiggled down enough to pull his underwear to his ankles he kicked them off going back to her mouth, Letty shivered when she felt him pressed against her. Dom pulled away and looked in her eyes,

"Are you sure?"

Letty smiled and put a hand on her cheek,

"I trust you"

He smiled and kissed him again pushing in her. He then pulled back and Letty looked at him,

"What?"

"Protection"

She laughed,

"Birth control baby"

He smirked and pushed in again. They both gasped at the feeling, they both knew the feeling but not it was explosive. Letty gripped his shoulders and broke the skin from trying to contain her screams. She was about to explode and from the way Dom was groaning she knew he was close too. They both finished and Dom collapsed beside her.

Letty pulled the sheet over her body and looked at Dom,

"Oh my god"

Dom laughed and looked at her,

"Why have we never done that before?"

Letty laughed and shrugged looking at the ceiling.

"I have no idea"

Then there was a knock on Letty's bedroom door. She looked at Dom and he shrugged, she whispered,

"I thought you locked the door"

"Let?"

Mia's voice rang through the room,

"I did, but when they have a key if kind of defeats the purpose"

Letty scrunched her nose and glared at him, she pointed to the closet,

"Go hide"

"No"

"DO you want your sister to see you naked?"

He groaned pulling on his boxers and running to the closet. Letty grabbed the sheet and walked to the door. She opened it a little as Mia was going back down the stairs.

"Hey sleepy head"

Letty smiled,

"Hey"

Mia looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow,

"Let… what are you doing?"

Letty panicked,

"Nothing why?"

"Well you usually don't sleep in the nude"

"Oh that"

She laughed nervously, Mia nodded. Her eyes went wide,

"Do you have a boy in there?"

"No"

She raised an eyebrow,

"I am just going to leave and pretend I didn't see anything. Dad called another family dinner tonight."

"Okay"

She turned back on the stairs,

"He invited Stacey"

Letty nodded,

"Alright"

She was half way down and she fully turned,

"Oh Dom's car is gone. He came in to the house for a second then he was gone didn't get a chance to tell him and I haven't seen him since then, if you get a hold of him…can you tell him?"

"Course"

Mia smiled and walked out of the house. Letty sighed, and closed the door, looking at a smirking Dom. She asked,

"Where's your car?"

He leaned against the wall,

"Oh I hide it up the street"

"You make quick work"

"I couldn't leave you waiting too long"

He smirked and she sighed and walked back to the bed sitting crossed legged. He looked at her and she looked sad, he walked over and sat in front of her,

"What is it?"

"What did we just do?"

He smirked and Letty pushed him a little bit,

"Dom you have a girlfriend that's pregnant"

"She's not my girlfriend"

Letty look him straight in the eyes,

"Then why is she still around?"

"She told her mom and now her whole family has disowned her. All she had left was me"

"So you are together"

"No that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying she needed a friend, and she's having my kid. I decided being civil was better in the long run"

Letty nodded,

"And this…"

He shrugged,

"I think it was pretty amazing"

Letty smiled,

"It was pretty amazing"

"I think we would be good together Let, this wasn't just a fling. I want this I want you. The last couple weeks"

Letty put a hand on his mouth,

"I know."

They didn't have to say it. They both knew that they wanted this, they both had been watching each other, and they went from just being best friends to imagining a life where they could be more. They both felt the need to be close; Letty tackled him in a hug. Dom put one hand on her back and on in her hair kissing it. Letty stated simply,

"I think we need to keep this quiet for a little while"

Dom nodded,

"Agreed"

Letty put her head in his shoulder and whispered,

"I showed you my heart, please be careful with it"

* * *

**I told you something big was coming, and it's going to keep on coming. Stay tuned. **

**Reviews are always amazing to read. **


	16. Chapter 16

Letty woke up in a cold sweat, she looked around the room and the sun was shining through the windows, it was lower in the sky then it should have been. She looked down and she was dressed, she tried to think back but it was fuzzy. She remembered the conversation with Dom on the beach. Telling him anything was possible, she thought back and remembered they had left the beach a couple minutes later.

Dom had told her about his break down with Tony, she remembered walking home with him and being exhausted. Keeping all these secrets were killing her. She was snapped out of thoughts when there was a knock on the door, it opened a little bit and Mia's head popped in,

"Let…?"

Letty smiled and rubbed her hair,

"Hey"

Mia walked in and sat on the bed,

"You alright"

Letty nodded,

"I think so, how long have I been out?"

"We'll Dom came home at 10, and now it's almost 6:30"

Letty shook her head, she barely remembered anything. That dream felt so real, did she sleep with Dom? No she couldn't have, and it's not like she could just ask him. It would be super awkward either way. Letty sighed and stood up, Mia started making the bed.

"I did come try and wake you up at three"

Letty was in her bathroom brushing her teeth and looked at her, Mia kept going.

"And I did tell you that we were having a dinner tonight. You threw a pillow at me, mumbling something about me disturbing you."

Letty laughed and Mia smirked,

"Sorry"

Mia shrugged and sat on the freshly made bed. Letty was brushing her hair and braiding it to the side when Vince walked in and collapsed on the bed,

"Oh hey sleeping beauty"

Letty smiled, going to the dresser and grabbing a pair of shorts and a V-neck shirt. Vince kept going,

"Do we really have to go sit through this dinner?"

Mia shrugged and Letty closed the bathroom door changing.

"We have to try and be civil"

Vince rolled his eyes and Letty came out of the bathroom tossing her dirty clothes in her hamper. Letty was quiet, she was trying to figure out her dream. Vince threw a teddy bear at her,

"Hey"

"You want to share with the class?"

"I have nothing to share"

Letty made her way to the bed and sat with them, Mia looked at her,

"Let"

Letty laughed,

"You guys need to start trusting me. I'm fine"

Vince shrugged and pushed Mia,

"See, she's fine. Leave her alone"

Mia put her hands up and stood up,

"You two up. Dinner"

Vince and Letty grumbled. Mia glared at them and they stood up. They all walked down the sidewalk and into the house. Letty was still a bit tired and she made her way to the table and slammed her head on it. Tony laughed bending his newspaper down a bit to look at her,

"Let you okay?"

She groaned in response and he laughed. There was a knock on the door and Dom ran down the stairs to answer it. He noticed Letty at the table and chuckled a little bit, she mumbled,

"Shut it Torreto"

Dom smiled and opened the door. Stacey was standing there and she smiled a little bit walking in,

"Hey"

"Is everyone here?"

Dom nodded and Stacey didn't move. He grabbed her hand and tugged her inside, he whispered before they entered the kitchen,

"It's fine"

She nodded slightly. The scene before Stacey was a strange one she thought, Letty looked like she was passed out at the table, Mia was at the stove making something and Vince was laying on the floor. The only normal looking one was Tony who was reading the paper. He smiled as he put it down,

"Don't mind my children they are all a little strange"

Stacey smiled and nodded. Dom pulled out her chair and she sat down. Letty finally had lifted up her head and looked at Vince with a raised eyebrow,

"Vince what the hell are you doing?"

Vince smiled and turned his head to the table,

"Waiting"

"Waiting for what?"

Mia asked from standing above him,

"For someone to finally ask me what I was doing. I wanted to know if you cared or were just going to let me lay here forever"

Tony chuckled,

"I would have made you move to wash the floor tomorrow"

Vince sat up and looked at him,

"You didn't care what I was doing?"

"I learned a long time ago not to ask you too many questions"

Vince laughed and stood up. He went and sat beside Letty. She patted his shoulder,

"I would have kicked you later, made sure you were alive"

Vince laughed as Letty smirked,

"Let I couldn't ask for a better friend"

She laughed and held her hand up for a high five. Vince slapped her hand hard,

"Ass"

He shrugged and smiled. Mia finally turned with a big bowl of pasta and served it up. Letty was watching Dom out of the corner of her eye. Then she remembered that he left a hickey on her neck. Her hand went up to her neck and it wasn't unnoticed. Stacey gave her a look,

"Are you alright?"

Letty nodded and smiled,

"Excuse me"

She pushed away from the table and ran to the bathroom. She took her hand off her neck and there was nothing there. It was just her normal tan skin. She sighed in relief and disappointment. It was a dream. Relief washed over her, she couldn't start a relationship with Dom now. She didn't want to be a rebound or worse land up like Stacey. She leaned on the counter splashing some water on her face. The door opened a crack and Dom poked his head through,

"Dad sent me to check on you"

Letty smiled,

"I'm fine"

Dom walked in and smiled at her, he pushed a hair out of face. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Letty put her hand on his chest,

"Stop"

"What is it?"

"We can't do this anymore. I mean it, this"

She gestured between them,

"Whatever this is can't be happening."

"Let"

She shook her head leaving the bathroom and back to the table where she sat beside Stacey and smiled. Her heart breaking, wishing her dream was real and she had just let him in. Dom rejoined them a couple minutes later, hurt in his eyes.

He had started really thinking about dating Letty, having her in his life forever. Not just as a friend. He sighed and smiled at Stacey as she put her hand on his thigh as Tony told a story about the garage.

* * *

**You didn't think it would happen that easily did you?**

**Changing the name of the story, **

**Simple Days, Complicated Nights. **

**Reviews are nice.**


	17. Chapter 17

Mia was serving dessert and Letty had her knees pulled to her chest and passed her plate to Vince. Tony was now looking at Stacey asking her questions, this dinner was becoming kind of like interrogation.

"What do your parents think of all of this?"

"They aren't happy sir"

Tony looked at Letty and Vince and they shrugged. They both knew from experience he hated being called 'sir'. Letty turned to Stacey,

"Mr. T or Tony. No sir"

Stacey nodded,

"Okay, well they aren't proud. They haven't really talked to me or cared what I was doing the last few weeks"

"Oh so you told your parents the second you knew"

He looked at Dom and Dom looked down and played with his food, but Stacey quickly added,

"Well I had too. They kind of found the test"

Tony nodded and it was quiet for a little while. There was a knock on the door and Mia looked like she was counting everyone. Letty laughed and stood up walking to the door with Mia on her tail. She opened it and there stood Jeremy.

"Hey, you weren't home so I figured-"

"I would be here"

Letty finished for him and he nodded. Mia had slipped back into the kitchen, Dom asked,

"Who was at the door?"

"Oh just Jeremy. Wanted to talk to Letty"

He nodded and Mia sat back down. Letty returned a couple minutes smiling and sat down. Vince nudged her and she looked at him,

"What?"

He shrugged,

"You just seem happy. It's nice"

She smiled and nodded. Tony commented,

"Which one is Jeremy?"

Letty put her finger to her chin trying to remember when they had met,

"Um, tall dark"

"Gorgeous"

Mia added and Letty laughed and pointed at her,

"That too"

Tony laughed and gestured for her to continue,

"He took me to that roller skating thing. Remember I had that bruise on my cheek for weeks from falling"

Tony smiled,

"I remember the bruise, not the boy. He comes by before semi"

Letty nodded and smiled,

"Alright"

Mia stood up and started cleaning. Letty helped her get all the dishes and they started washing them as everyone flirted out into the living room. Mia started whispering to Letty,

"Is he the boy?"

Letty shook her head and looked over. Mia's eyes grew wider,

"You have two?"

"No, just Jeremy. We're not even dating Mi; I don't know what we are"

"Every girl wants him Let, even you said he was your best kiss"

"He was"

Mia gave her a look,

"Was? You have been sneaking around with someone"

Letty laughed and shrugged,

"You said it not me"

"Who is it?"

Vince walked up to the fridge to get a drink,

"What are you two talking about?"

Letty glared at Mia,

"Girl stuff"

He nodded,

"Want a guy's opinion?"

Mia laughed,

"No thanks"

He shrugged,

"Your lose"

The girls laughed and put the last of the dishes away. They walked passed everyone in the living to go to the tree house in the backyard. They were sitting with their legs dangling off the homemade porch, the sun was setting and it felt peaceful.

"You think she's really changed?"

Mia asked and Letty turned to look at her,

"Who? Stacey?"

Mia nodded and crossed her legs leaning an elbow on it. Letty shrugged while she answered,

"I mean for the baby sakes I hope so. She's quieter, that's for sure. She's not as rude, but if that's just because she thinks up against a wall, the second she sees an escape she's going to turn back"

Mia laughed,

"Deep"

Letty pushed her, and laughed.

"You asked"

Mia smiled and nodded. She was thinking about her mom, if she was around maybe things would be different. Maybe she wouldn't have this life, and she loved her life. She loved her mismatch family, she loved waking up and knowing there were people around that loved her as much as she loved them. Letty leaned her head on Mia's shoulder,

"Mi"

Mia hummed in response, so Letty kept going.

"Whatever happens we stay friends"

Mia nodded,

"Course"

Letty smiled and then Stacey walked in to the backyard. She looked up at the girls and smiled,

"I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm heading home"

They nodded,

"Bye"

"See you at school tomorrow"

Stacey nodded and was heading back in and turned around a little bit,

"Thanks for giving me another chance. I'm sorry for everything"

The girls smiled and she walked in to the house. Letty turned to Mia,

"Did that just happen?"

Mia nodded, mouth slightly hanging open in shock,

"I think so"

"Maybe she has changed"

Mia shrugged,

"She's in our lives for good now"

Letty nodded, she didn't want Stacey here. She was barging into a family where she didn't belong. She was afraid Stacey would replace her, take over her spot. They had always been a perfect happy five. She didn't want to rein it.

"So Brian asked me to go over to his house to meet the parents"

Mia stated snapping Letty out of her thoughts,

"And you said yes"

She nodded, and stayed quiet.

"Are you nervous?"

Mia nodded,

"Course I am. I really like him. What if they don't like me?"

Letty raised her eyebrows and tilted her head,

"Mi, are you crazy? They are going to love you"

"You think?"

Letty nodded, Mia smiled.

"It's tomorrow night"

Letty jumped down from the tree house, Mia looked at her,

"What?"

Letty stated,

"I know you have at least four outfits for me to look at. Let's go"

Mia smiled and jumped down, putting her finger in Letty's face,

"You know me to well"

Letty laughed and put her arm around Mia's shoulder, as they walked in to the house. They walked past the boys who were watching some sports show. They yelled at them to move so instead they stopped and stood in front of it. They laughed as the boys started throwing stuff at them.

"Rude"

They said in unison and high fived. They walked upstairs and it was almost an hour later and Mia was on the third outfit, sixth pair of shoes. Right now she had two different shoes on seeing which one was better. There was a knock on the door and Dom popped his head in,

"Let, can I steal you for a minute?"

She nodded,

"You can walk me home"

Mia was looking down at the shoes and Dom laughed,

"Mi those are two different shoes"

She smiled and looked up,

"I know, I don't know which ones I like better"

"Black"

She smiled and looked at Letty who answered. She nodded,

"You think this is it?"

"You look beautiful Mi."

She smiled and Dom and Letty left her alone to look at herself. Letty yelled goodbye to Tony and Vince as she walked out. She turned to Dom as they cut across the lawn to the sidewalk,

"What's up?"

"The whole bathroom thing"

She shrugged,

"I meant what I said"

"Let, what happened?"

They got to her door and she turned to face him full on,

"What happened?"

She paused and Dom nodded. She didn't know if she wanted to do this, but she figured this was the only way to get through to him,

"What happened was you got a girl pregnant. I am seventeen. I am not becoming a step mother at seventeen. I don't even know what we are, maybe you needed comfort and you came to try and get it from me, but I am not going to be your rebound. You have a girlfriend and I have Jeremy. We kissed, let's just forget it. We'll stay friends, but you have responsibilities to take care of. I'm not ready for that. I can't do this"

She saw the hurt in his eyes and she was feeling it. They were so close but yet so far away. She had dreamed about being with him, she had a crush on him when she was twelve and now it was happening but for all the wrong reasons and she wasn't going to settle for second best. She opened the door more to get inside but Dom stopped it,

"I never asked you to be a stepmom or anything. I just wanted you"

"So you just wanted in my pants. I think that's how you got in to this mess in the first place"

"That's not what I meant"

Letty shrugged,

"Dom whatever it was, it's over. You should be focusing on Stacey not me. I'm sorry"

She finally closed the door and locked it telling him he wasn't welcome to continue this conversation. Her heart was breaking in to a million pieces. She knew what it felt like to be in a broken family and she wasn't going to be the one to break about this family. The baby deserved better. She sighed getting the ice cream out of the freezer and sitting on the couch and watching some reality TV.

* * *

**You guys are amazing; I know some of you were not expecting this. But I like to keep you on your toes. Please bare with me, it is about to get crazzzzzy. **

**Please keep reviewing. **


	18. Chapter 18

Letty was sitting on her porch the next morning waiting for everyone so they could get to school. She was texting Jeremy back about this Saturday and the dance when she heard the car honk from the Torreto driveway. She smiled, and ran over.

"Morning"

They all smiled and Mia was quiet and looking out the window,

"What's wrong Mi?"

"I am so nervous I could throw up"

Letty laughed,

"Mi it's fine"

"Can you come with me?"

Letty shook her head, and Vince yelled from the front seat.

"I will"

Mia glared at him,

"No"

Letty laughed and made Mia look at her. She took a deep breath and Mia did the same. Letty smiled,

"You have hours until you have to go over there. I will come over and help you get ready. You will do amazing; they are going to want you to marry him"

She laughed and Mia smiled as Dom parked the car. They all got out and Brian was waiting for Mia. Letty watched them and she knew he was trying to calm her down. Dom walked off to stand with Stacey. Letty looked at Vince and he shrugged putting an arm around her shoulder,

"Just me and you"

Letty laughed and snaked her arm around his back,

"I've had worse"

Vince chuckled as they walked in to the building just as the first bell rang. It was lunch time before Letty realized how fast the day was going. She sat at the table next to Dom and he smiled at her. She sighed and grabbed the apple out of his bag.

"Hey"

Letty shrugged,

"I forgot my lunch and it wasn't like you were going to eat it"

He shrugged and rolled his eyes,

"Fine"

She smiled as Brian and Mia sat down on the other side of the table. Mia looked more relaxed then this morning and began pulling out her lunch. She passed Letty a granola bar.

"I know you forgot your lunch"

Letty smiled,

"Oh you know me to well"

"Or I saw it on the counter this morning"

They laughed and Letty smiled. Vince finally came and sat beside them, looking a little worried. Dom looked at him,

"What's got your panties in a knot?"

"Ashley is pissed at me"

Letty chuckled and shook her head,

"What did you do?"

"I told her dances were stupid and I was not going to it"

Mia laughed,

"Smooth"

He shrugged,

"I was just being honest."

"So what she's coming to yell at you some more?"

"Well"

Letty smiled and took a bite of her apple,

"Well what?"

"I may have broken up with her after she freaked out at me."

"Once again my friend, really smooth"

Vince shrugged,

"It's not like we were really dating"

Letty looked up and saw her storm in to the cafeteria. She pointed a little bit,

"Incoming"

Vince groaned,

"Cover me"

"No"

Was said in unison around the table. Vince looked at Brian,

"Come on help a buddy out"

He shook his head,

"No thanks, she looks pissed"

Vince groaned and turned when he heard her bag slam on the table. Everyone around the room was looking at them. Vince decided to stay quiet and Ashley had no problem filling the silence,

"What was I some quick hook up? You can't even take me to a dance? What was the point of all this? You are such an asshole, I am going to make sure no one in this school ever goes out with you again. Besides you aren't even that good in bed"

She stormed out of the cafeteria and everyone went back to their conversations but Dom, Letty, Mia were laughing uncontrollably.

"Guy's it's not that funny"

Vince whined and Letty smirked,

"It's a little funny"

Brian tried to hold on to his laughter but he couldn't. Vince slammed his head on the table and Mia patted his shoulder. He shrugged her off,

"Come on V, don't be a big baby about it"

Letty piped up,

"Yeah, you have us"

Vince lifted his head to look at her a little bit,

"Are you offering to have sex with me because I am not getting any anytime soon from anyone in this school"

Letty pretended to fake puke,

"Um no. Gross thought"

Vince smirked and gave her the finger slamming his head back down. They all laughed and when the bell rang everyone was off. Dom had finally piled Vince off the table, Mia was off to class. Brian and Letty were walking to shop.

"So you think your parents are going to like Mia?"

He nodded,

"They aren't as relaxed at Tony but I'm sure it'll be fine"

"You better take care of her"

"Trust me Let, I like her."

"I know you do"

The rest of the day was uneventful. Letty was leaning against the car waiting for everyone when Stacey walked up. She sighed,

"What's up Stacey?"

The look in Stacey's eyes was cold, almost like she was before she was pregnant. She snapped her gum and looked Letty dead in the eyes,

"I think you should stay away from the Torreto's."

"And why is that?"

Letty was now standing straight and looking at her, Stacey replied,

"You no longer belong there. You really think they are going to want a tag along the rest of their lives? I am having Dom's baby and there won't be room for you anymore. It may just be easier for you to leave"

"You are a crazy bitch. They are my family, you know nothing about them. If Dom only saw the real you"

"What he would dump me for you? Dream on princess"

Letty rolled her eyes,

"Whatever Stacey, live your petty life. I will leave when Mr. T says he doesn't want me around anymore. Until then you better watch yourself"

"Is that a threat?"

"God someone is dramatic. No. I mean sooner or later everyone is going to see through this act you have up. It hasn't fooled me and it's not going to fool them for long"

She rolled her eyes and Dom walked up,

"Ladies"

Stacey was all over him. Letty tried to keep her lunch down. Dom finally pulled away,

"What was that?"

"I missed you that's all"

He nodded and gave her a tight smile. He looked at Letty and he could tell she was pissed. Stacey grabbed his ass and he turned to look at her,

"What?"

She shrugged,

"I thought maybe we could spend some time together"

He nodded and she added, whispering in his ear

"Alone"

He nodded,

"I just have to drop Letty off."

Letty put her hand up,

"Don't worry about it. I need some fresh air. I'm going to walk, Mia is getting a ride with Brian anyways. You cool if I just leave my books though?"

Dom nodded and she threw her books in the back of his car,

"You two go and have fun"

"You sure Let?"

She nodded and noticed Vince jogging up to them, when he got there she stated,

"We're walking"

She grabbed Vince arm and turned them in the same direction he came from, he repeated when they got a few feet from the couple,

"We're walking?"

"Unless you want to watch the sex show"

He gaged and rolled his eyes,

"No thanks"

Letty raised an eyebrow and smiled. He put an arm around her,

"So when were you going to tell me that you and Dom had something going on"

Letty stopped and turned to look at him full on. He smirked and shrugged and kept walking. How did he know? Did Dom tell him? No he wouldn't. She jogged to catch up with him; this was going to be a long walk home.

* * *

**Off to work I go, reading reviews at work are always nice. **

**More tomorrow, I have a day off.**


	19. Chapter 19

Vince smirked as Letty finally caught him,

"How did you know?"

"He told me that he really liked this girl"

Letty nodded and he kept going,

"Well he said it wasn't Stacey and the only girl he stares at now is you. I see you two looking at each other. Then the other day the bathroom thing, you were acting so weird. He insisted to come and find you. I pieced the puzzle together, I'm smarter then you guys give me credit for"

Letty sighed,

"Nothing is going on"

"Then why were you so upset with Stacey today?"

"Because she's Stacey"

Vince nodded,

"No there was something different, before you would have had some quick comeback."

"Okay fine, there's nothing going on now"

He looked over to Letty,

"What was going on?"

Letty raised an eyebrow,

"I am not a whore"

Vince laughed,

"Well with his track record"

"We didn't have sex"

"Okay"

"Nothing happened, a few make out sessions. Thinking maybe we could actually date when he broke up with her. But now they are back in full force and it's like none of it meant anything"

Vince sighed,

"Let he cared."

"Not enough"

They jogged up the steps to the Torreto house and walked in. Vince added,

"He didn't talk about Stacey like he talked about you"

"Well if Stacey has anything to do with it, I won't be around much longer"

Vince raised an eyebrow and was about to ask her what she meant when Mia stormed in and threw her bag on the floor. They laughed and she looked up,

"Not now"

Letty looked at Vince and he shrugged,

"What happened Mi?"

She sighed and sat at the bottom of the stairs,

"You know Terry?"

Letty nodded,

"The one we're doing that History thing with"

Mia nodded,

"She just called me, and said she didn't finish up her part and can't. SO now I am stuck doing it and I have my thing with Brian"

"I'll do it Mi"

She looked up,

"What?"

"I finished my part a week ago, I'll do hers. You go do your thing"

She stood up and wrapped Letty in a huge hug, Letty laughed and pulled away,

"Go get ready"

Mia took Letty's chin her hand, and shook it a bit,

"I love you"

Mia ran up the stairs and Letty walked back in to the kitchen sitting at the table with Vince, he offered a piece of the apple he was cutting and she took it. He smiled and asked,

"Does she know?"

"What that I made out with her brother and had a sex dream about him?"

Vince's eyes grew wide and Letty put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god, did I just say that out loud"

Vince nodded in shook,

"I can't unhear what I just heard"

Letty laughed,

"I'm sorry, I guess holding all this in for so long has taken a toll"

Vince shrugged a little bit,

"So you aren't going to tell her?"

Letty shrugged,

"Not much to tell anymore. He's with Stacey"

"Speaking of Stacey…"

Letty sighed,

"I don't want to talk about it"

Vince nodded and gave her another piece of apple. Tony walked through the door and smiled,

"Hey"

They smiled,

"Hey"

"So who is up for dinner out? Mia is gone and I don't feel like cooking"

Vince replied,

"Hell yea"

They looked at Letty,

"Let?"

She smiled,

"I would love too, but I have to finish my history project"

Tony gave her a look,

"I thought you and Mi finished that a long time ago"

She nodded,

"We did, but the other girl just dropped the bomb that she didn't. I promised Mia I would finish it."

He nodded,

"Alright, well we will order in then"

"Thank you sir"

He laughed and ruffled her hair as he walked upstairs to shower. Letty was going to work on the project when she realized her books were in Dom's car. She sighed and figured she would call him, he answered on the third ring,

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me"

"What's up?"

"Just need to know when you're home. I need my books"

"Oh, maybe like twenty."

Letty nodded,

"Alright, your dad is going to order in tonight"

"Kay, I was thinking of"

Letty cut him off,

"Please don't. I have to completely cram tonight and I don't want her around. Dom please"

"Alright Let, I won't."

"Thanks"

"Course. See you in twenty"

They hung up and Dom decided to drop Stacey off.

"Why can't we hang out at your place?"

"Oh, Let has to cram for something. Needs the house quiet"

"She has her own house she can do that at"

"Stacey, Letty is family. Besides my house is her house too"

"And when am I going to get that deal?"

"What deal?"

"Being able to come and go in that house as I please? She has a key for god sake"

He shrugged not understanding why she was so upset,

"She's always had a key"

Stacey sighed,

"She shouldn't, she's not family"

She moved Dom's hand to her stomach,

"This is family"

Dom sighed and removed his hand putting it back on the steering wheel,

"Stacey she's family"

"God I don't get why you think she's so amazing. Today I heard her in the hallway telling some girls that you weren't even the father and when the baby was born it would have horns because I was the devil. She always said I was slut so it could have six billion possible dads"

"She wouldn't say that"

At least to anyone that wasn't family he thought. She shook her head and tears began to fall,

"It's true. She said I wasn't fooling anyone and I have a petty life. She called me a crazy bitch to my face before you got to the car today. She hates me"

"She doesn't hate you. It's a lot for everyone to process"

"She shouldn't even know. She's not family"

"She IS family, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

Dom finally parked the car and she got out slamming the door. He sighed and rubbed his head. He drove home and grabbed Letty's books before going in to the house. He saw Vince and Letty working on Vince's math. He slammed the books beside her,

"There you go"

They looked up at him, and Letty asked,

"What is your problem?"

He simply stated,

"You"

* * *

**DRAMA IS A COMING**


	20. Chapter 20

"Me? What the hell did I do?"

"Stacey told me what you said to her today. I thought you we're going to try and be civil"

"She probably left out what she said to me then"

Dom rolled his eyes,

"Always about you. Poor little Letty, always has the worst problems."

Letty grabbed her books and stood up,

"You know what? If I am such a bother, then forget about me. Invite Stacey over do whatever. But when my best friend gets back and actually wants to talk to me let me know because I miss that guy. We all do"

She stormed past him and slammed the front door. Vince looked at him,

"You are a huge idiot"

"Oh yeah?"

He nodded,

"You just blew any chance with her"

"Whatever"

Dom walked upstairs to his room slamming the door. Mia heard all the noise and decided to go and talk to him.

"Dom?"

She opened the door a crack, he was standing at the dresser looking at a picture of their mom. Mia sighed and walked in to the room and stood beside him. He smiled a little bit,

"You look just like her"

Mia smiled,

"You have her heart"

He put the picture down and sat on the bed. Mia sat beside him putting a hand on his knee,

"What's going on?"

He shrugged,

"I made a huge mistake, and I thought everyone would be supportive. I need you guys to get through it; I don't know what to do without you. And Let she just seems to want to make it worse"

"Dom it's not her"

He looked at Mia and she shook her head, she kept going,

"It's not her. You've changed. We all love you and are here but there's only so much we can all take. You spend all your time with her, or you're alone. You never want to just hang out with us anymore. You invite her to everything. You are cramming her down our throats and we don't want her around"

"She's having my kid"

Mia nodded,

"I know. I know she's a part of our lives now but we need time. We don't want her around and you should respect that. We are trying, but Dom she made our lives hell for months. Just because she's carrying the devil child, doesn't mean we flip a switch and it's alright"

"Devil child?"

Mia laughed,

"Sorry, that's what me and Let call it. She's the devil it'll come out with horns on"

Dom nodded and he realised that Letty was with Mia today. He sighed and finally looked at Mia. She was wearing a cute sundress and he smiled,

"You look beautiful"

She smiled,

"Yeah?"

He nodded and kissed her head,

"Go have fun"

Mia nodded and stood up. Before she could leave Dom added,

"I'm sorry Mi"

She nodded and left the room. Dom got up and changed in to sweats and a t-shirt. He decided he had to go apologize to her. He was an ass and he didn't even let her explain. Vince looked up,

"Where are you going?"

"Have to go apologize to her"

He nodded,

"She likes you too. Stop messing it up"

Dom smiled, and left. He got to her house, he debated knocking or going in. He sighed and heard the music from her room. He opened the door and started walking up the stairs. He got to her room and took a deep breath. He opened the door,

"Let?"

She turned and rolled her eyes, putting her music on mute,

"Not now alright. I have a lot of shit to do"

"I don't want to fight"

"I don't want to talk"

He sighed and sat on the bed,

"Alright just listen then. Please"

Letty turned in her chair,

"What?"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm getting tired of hearing it. You tell us we mean the world to you yet you are so quick to throw me under the bus and listen to that"

"She's carrying my kid"

Letty stood up and put her hands in her hair,

"God, do you not think I know that? It's all I hear now. At school, at home. Its all I hear anymore. I am so sick of this. Poor Letty, maybe you should look in the mirror"

"Letty I'm sorry about that"

She shook her head and kept going,

"Do you know what your girlfriend even told me today? She needs to back off. Because I swear if she wasn't pregnant she would already be on the floor"

Dom sighed,

"Can you please just sit down?"

"No"

He looked at her and she sat down on the chair,

"Fine, go"

"Let, I don't know any more alright? I am so scared I can barely take it. I need you to be there with me, you somehow calm me down."

"You can't even trust me."

"Let, how am I supposed to choose between you guys?"

"And that is the reason I ended all of this"

He sighed and got up. He kneeled in front of Letty and put his hands on her legs,

"Let come on"

"You want me to come on, when you just went off and had sex with her forty five minutes ago. Get real"

"We didn't have sex and you want to know why?"

She raised an eyebrow, and he kept going.

"You. You were going through my mind a million seconds a minute."

Letty nodded,

"This still won't work"

"You won't even give it a chance"

"Dom, your girlfriends hates me and has some huge plot to get me out of the family. I don't want her around, it's me or her"

"I can't choose"

Letty shook her head,

"I think you just did"

Dom stood up and rubbed his head,

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?"

Letty had a tear rolling down her cheek,

"God, I am so scared."

"Scared of what?"

She sighed and looked at him for a minute before shaking her head saying,

"Loving you"

Dom walked over and hugged her. She sighed in to the embrace; Dom put one hand in her hair putting his lips to her head,

"We're going to make it through this"

She nodded. They stayed quiet for a few more minutes, Letty pulled away. Dom took her face in his hands,

"We can do this"

"I need to finish this project"

She pulled away and didn't look at him. She sat back in her chair; she heard her bedroom door open and close .She sighed,

"What am I going to do?"

She put her music back on and tried to figure out what just happened.


	21. Chapter 21

It was later that night and Letty had finally finished the project. She sighed and decided to shower before going to get something to eat. She was in the shower thinking about what had happened. Dom hadn't even said what he wanted. She didn't know what she wanted. She ran the hot water over her face trying to calm her nerves.

She finally finished her shower and changed in to a pair of pajama shorts and a sweater. She let her wet hair hang off her shoulder as it dried into waves. She slide her flip flops on to her feet as she started the walk to the Torreto house.

She was nervous to open the door. She didn't know what to expect on the other side.

"Stop being such a scary cat Letty."

She mumbled to herself. She took on last breath and walked in. The aroma of pizza filing the air, she smiled as Tony came down the stairs,

"Hey, I was just about to make sure you were alright"

Letty smiled and hugged him without a word. Tony was a little surprised but hugged her back. He rubbed her back and pulled back a little to look at her,

"You okay kiddo?"

She smiled and nodded,

"I just needed a dad hug"

He smiled and kissed her temple. Letty found a sense of calm in Tony; he always knew what to say and somehow without even trying was there when they needed him most. He put his arm around her shoulders and walked them in to the kitchen.

When she walked in there she was, Stacey. Letty was a little surprised; Dom told her that she wasn't coming over. He promised her, she shook her head a little bit. She didn't notice that she had stopped in the doorway until Tony looked at her from the counter,

"Let?"

She moved her eyes from Dom and Stacey to Tony.

"I think I'm just going to grab some and go home. If that's alright"

He nodded,

"Course. Come on, I got your favorite"

Letty saw Stacey almost fly in to a rage. She just walked over and grabbed a plate, placing a couple slices on the plate. She looked around,

"Wait, where's V?"

Tony looked down, and closed the box a little bit. He put an arm around Letty as they walked out to the front porch,

"Tony what is it?"

He sighed,

"His parents got in to another fight Let"

She put her hand on her face and put the plate on the little table on the porch,

"So what happened this time?"

Tony shrugged,

"His dad is back in jail. His mom is in the hospital"

"Then why are we here?"

Letty panicked. Tony put his hands on her shoulder and she looked at him,

"He wanted to be alone"

Letty shook her head,

"Tony listen to me. I know Vince; the last thing he wants right now is to feel alone. He wants us there; he just doesn't want to feel like a burden. I feel the same way sometimes. Please"

Tony looked in to her eyes and she knew she was telling him the truth. He nodded a little bit. Letty smiled,

"Thank you"

Letty turned to walk to the car, but Tony grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Letty you need to listen to me now"

"Okay"

"You and Vince are never a burden. Never, you two are the same as Mia and Dom to me. You are my kids and I know sometimes you guys have things to deal with on your own. But when it comes to me and this family you will never be a burden."

Letty smiled and hugged him again. She whispered,

'I love you … dad"

Tony shut his eyes trying to contain the tears from coming down. Letty wasn't one to call anyone 'dad'. She barely called her own father dad. He kissed her hair, whispering,

"I love you too"

Letty smiled. She pulled away as Tony went inside to grab his keys and wallet. He came back without Dom. Letty grabbed her pizza as they walked to the car,

"He's not coming?"

Tony shrugged getting into the car.

"It's like when she's around he's a whole new kid."

"I know, I miss the old him"

Tony nodded and they started the drive to the hospital. It was quiet until Tony turned,

"Let"

She hummed in response staring out the window,

"No kids with Dom until you're at least twenty four. Please"

She whipped her head to look at him,

"What?"

He gave her a look,

"You didn't think I would know?"

She laughed and ran a hand through her hair,

"Vince figured it out; I should have guessed you would to."

"I always had a feeling you two would get together."

"You did?"

He nodded and kept going,

"You two have always had a way to calm each other. Always had a way to know what the other's thinking before the other one has a chance to voice it. The way you look at each other sometimes reminds me of how I used to look at Nancy"

Nancy was Dom and Mia's mother. Letty had heard stories of when they were young and she always dreamed of a relationship like that. She smiled,

"You think?"

Tony nodded,

"I just wish he would of figured it out before all of this"

Letty sighed,

"Me too, but nothing is going on. Or at least I have no idea what's going on"

"You guys will figure it out. You're young if it's meant to be, it'll happen. Give it time"

Letty nodded as they found a spot in the parking lot and got out. They walked to the front desk and they got a room number. As they were coming out of the elevator they saw Vince leaning against the wall across the room. Tony went to talk to the doctor as Letty walked over sitting beside him.

She pulled his head in her lap and stroked his hair,

"Hey, it's going to be okay"

He shook his head. Letty felt tears on her legs. Her heart was breaking for him. She knew that all he wanted was a happy family. He wanted his parents to care more about him then their petty little problems just like Tony cared for them.

Letty looked up when Tony walked up to them. She saw it in his face, something had happened. Something horrible.

* * *

**Reviews are always amazing to read. **

**May get a couple more out tonight. You guys liking it so far? **

**PM if you have any suggestions or questions. **


	22. Chapter 22

"What's going on?"

Vince looked up too and Tony could barely take it. He hated these people for making these two perfectly innocent children go through any of this. Tony sighed and sat on the floor in front of them,

"V"

"She's dead right? I saw her, she wasn't moving"

Letty looked between the two men beside her. Neither saying anything; everyone knew it was true. Tony finally looked up,

"Vince, I am so sorry"

He nodded,

"What am I supposed to do now? My dad's in jail, my mom is …"

That did it. Vince was gone. The tears leaving his eyes like a water fall. Tony grabbed him in a hug and Letty stood up. She decided it was time to get Mia. She answered on the fourth ring with an annoyed tone,

"Better be an emergency"

"Mi"

Letty's voice crack and Letty could hear her putting her shoes on. Then she started talking again,

"Let, what is it? What happened?"

"It's Vince"

There was silence,

"Is he okay?"

"Physically"

"Spit it out"

Letty took a deep breath and finally told her,

"His mom and dad got in a fight tonight. Things went too far…Mi his mom is gone"

"Gone? Like ran away again?"

"…no Mi. She's dead"

Silence. Letty could hear Brian in the background asking what was wrong. Then he was on the phone,

"Letty?"

"It's me"

"What the hell is going on?"

Letty stayed silent. She didn't know if she could say it again, but she took a deep breath,

"I just need you to get Mia to the hospital. Third floor room 78."

"Letty"

"Brian, please"

"Alright. We'll be there in ten"

The line went dead and Letty hit end call. She sighed walking back to the group. She tried calling the house but no answer. She walked back over and Vince was now sitting in the chair with his face in his hands. Tony put an arm around Letty's shoulder pulling her into a half hug.

Vince finally looked up,

"I didn't even see her this morning. She called for me and I walked out. I should have told her I loved her and hugged her. I should have helped her with what she wanted. I should have been doing my math at home today. I could have…"

Tony looked at him,

"V this is not your fault. She knew you loved her, Vince she called me every day when you were at the house. She wanted a better life for you. She knew she was a bad influence on you. She wouldn't have wanted you there. If you were there, we could have lost you too"

Vince nodded, and Letty added.

"V, you couldn't have known"

He didn't respond. The threesome stood in the hallway out the room in silence trying to process everything. They heard footsteps coming at them and looked over. Mia ran over and looked at them. Tony shook his head a little bit, and she knew. She sighed and took Vince in a hug.

He started crying again, and it was heart breaking to watch. A doctor came over to Tony and took him in to an office. Brian stood away from the friends but Letty grabbed his hand and held on to it.

"You are a part of this family."

He smiled and patted Vince on the back. Vince gave him a small smile. Mia was sitting beside Vince holding his hand. Vince looked to Letty,

"Where's Dom?"

She shrugged,

"There was no answer on the house phone."

He nodded,

"Okay"

"I'll go try again"

Letty let go of Brian's hand and he took a seat next to Mia putting a hand on her knee. Letty walked back to the elevator out of ear's reach. She dialed the number and she got the answering machine this time she began screaming through it,

"Dominic Adam Torreto answer the phone. Honestly. Get off the couch, stop making out with Stacey and answer the phone. Now. And I mean now."

She waited a few more minutes and no answer, she sighed and tried one more time.

"Dom, come on. We all need you. Answer the phone."

She stopped when Stacey picked it up,

"Torreto residence"

"Give the phone to him Stacey"

"He's in the shower; you know we had to clean up."

"I don't care where he is. Go get him"

She sighed,

"No"

"No? Stacey get over your big bitch ego and give him the phone."

What Letty didn't know was Dom was listening from the top of the stairs,

"Big bitch ego? Anyway to treat your future sister in law?"

"What?"

"You know it's going to happen"

"I don't have time for your shit, go get him"

Dom finally walked down the stairs and held out his hand.

"What is it Let?"

"Get down to the hospital"

That flipped a switch in him, he started panicking.

"What happened?"

Letty heard him grab his keys,

"Vince needs you, third floor room 78"

She hung up not waiting to hear another second of his voice. She walked back over to the group and rubbed Vince's back.

"He's on his way"

"With or without the bitch"

Letty had to laughed and Vince smiled,

"I don't know. Hopefully without"

He nodded and Tony came back. Vince looked up,

"What's going to happen?"

"Well talk about it later, maybe you should go say your goodbye"

Vince nodded shakily and stood up. He walked in to the room and his breath stuck in his throat. He saw the bruises on her face and her arms. From what he heard in passing she was higher than a kite and his father had pushed her down the flight of stairs. All he kept thinking was how much he hated her and loved her at the same time.

He grabbed her hand and started,

"Hey mom, this is the first time I have been able to just tell you how I feel. I love you and I hate you at the same time. You let him destroy my childhood, you let him destroy me. You let him destroy you. Why didn't you love me enough to stop, why didn't you love me enough to get us out of there? I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, but you never protected me. I know when you're up there, you are going to be the mom you always wanted to be. You can watch over me and watch all the stupid things I do. You can laugh with me, you can cry with me. Please don't leave me again"

Vince broke down and put his face in her chest as he cried, and kept repeating.

"Please don't leave me again"

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, glad you like it. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

It was two days later and things were quiet. Everyone was getting ready for the funeral. Letty sighed straightening her dress. Mia walked out of the bathroom in her dress and smiled.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah, we're ready for after this"

She nodded. Letty walked outside and saw Vince sitting in the back yard. She sat beside him,

"Hey"

He smiled,

"Hey"

"We're taking you out after this"

He nodded,

"The four of us"

Letty nodded,

"We could all reconnect"

He put his hand on her knee,

"Thanks for being there Let, but you know what's weird?"

She hummed and he answered,

"It doesn't feel any different. I know she's gone but I've spent so much time without her I guess it isn't affecting me."

She shrugged,

"It makes sense. I mean I don't miss my dad anymore. I barely remember him. Or the idea of him. We're sitting in our father's house"

Vince nodded,

"Yeah we are"

Dom walked out to the back porch,

"Guys"

They turned,

"We have to go"

They nodded and stood up. The ride to the ceremony was awkwardly quiet. When they got there everyone was staring. The four friends clasped hands as Tony went to talk to some of the adults. They all took a breath and walked in together. They were forced to sit in the front.

Vince left a spot beside him for Tony; Letty was beside him, then Dom and finally Mia. Tony finally joined them and smiled. The ceremony was long, and drawn out. When it was over Vince left the church first and walked outside leaning against a tree. Dom, Mia and Letty walked out to find him. Dom started first,

"Vince"

Vince shook his head and almost shouted at them,

"They don't even care about her. They don't know her. She isn't that great person they thought she was. She was a bitch who didn't care about her child"

Mia tried to hush him,

"Vince you have to be quiet"

"Why? She's gone. Mia my mom is dead and she doesn't deserve this."

She started pulling off his tie. Mia moved to help him get off. Vince slide down the tree and sat on the ground head in his hands. Letty looked away and noticed Stacey walking up she looked at Dom,

"What?"

Letty pointed,

"Get rid of her now, and I mean now"

He nodded and walked off. Tony walked up,

"V, you up for a few people talking to you?"

"Do I have a choice?"

He stood up and Tony put an arm around him as they walked in to the church. Mia leaned against Letty as they watched Dom and Stacey fight from afar.

"Oh Dom but I love them all so much I just want to be there for him"

Mia mocked and Letty laughed.

"No you can't be here. Our devil child will burn in the church"

Letty mimicked in a deep voice, and Mia laughed.

"But babe"

"No butts except for yours. It's so damn cute"

Mia turned and smiled,

"We're awful people"

Letty laughed and shrugged,

"We're fun"

Mia smiled and put her arm around Letty shoulder,

"Let's go get me something to eat"

Letty nodded and took one last look at Dom and Stacey before walking in. They spent a couple more hours at the church before Tony told them he would wrap up and to go do what they had too.

They were in the car and driving to somewhere familiar. It was a place of happiness it was a place of sadness. It was a place where they became family. Where they knew they would never be without each other.

It was almost two hours from the house and they got there it looked the same. The old abandoned race track. The red paint from the logo almost gone, the food stand shattered on the ground but the bleachers still perfectly intact.

They had first come here with Tony when it was still up and running. He had taught them all to drive here. It had been the place to come when Letty and Vince's parents decided to do something stupid. It was a place where it was just them. And now it was a place to mourn.

They all got out of the car and Letty pulled out a bag of clothes. She tossed the boys there's and kept Mia's and herself. They all changed. The one thing in the recent years that has changed was the consumption of alcohol. Mia wasn't drinking tonight but everyone else was.

Vince was laying on one of the bleachers as Letty rested her head on Mia's shoulder and Dom sitting facing them on the bleacher down from Vince hours later. Vince finally asked,

"You know what I find weird?"

Letty looked at him,

"What?"

"That if you rearrange the letters in funeral you get real fun. Funerals aren't fun, who makes up these words?"

Mia and Letty laughed. Dom took another drink and Vince looked at him,

"So what do you need to get out at the grand ol' race track?"

"This isn't about me"

Vince sat up on his elbows taking the bottle,

"We'll I'm sick of it being about me. So spill"

Dom sighed at looked at all of them; Vince passed the bottle of vodka to Letty at this point when Dom asked avoiding the subject,

"Remember that time when Letty almost fell off the bleachers at school"

She glared at him,

"That wasn't funny."

Mia laughed,

"Yes it was, you got scared by that bee."

She laughed,

"Fine whatever. Remember the time Vince peed his pants in front of the whole school?"

Vince laughed,

"God my mom was so mad at me…"

They all went quiet until Dom saved it,

"Your mom? I had to give you my gym clothes for the rest of the day"

"Hey I told Mrs. Hill that I didn't want to say my speech"

Letty added,

"Well you didn't"

They laughed and Vince added,

"Whatever at least I didn't lock myself in a bathroom stale and have to get the fire department called."

Mia yelled,

"Hey, not my fault. The lock was old and it got stuck."

Letty laughed, and Mia shoved her.

"You left me there"

"You wouldn't crawl out the bottom."

"That floor was disgusting"

"SO I had to leave, or else you would have stayed there forever"

Mia rolled her eyes,

"Fine, I think the worst was what Dommy? Running your car in to one of the portable classrooms?"

Dom laughed,

"I was distracted"

Vince laughed,

"By that hot piece of ass Sam Jamieson"

Dom smiled.

"God I miss her"

Letty glared at him,

"You miss walking behind her when she went up the stairs"

Vince smirked,

"We all miss that Let"

Mia and Letty raised their hands,

"We don't"

They laughed and high fived. The four of them sat there on the bleachers forgetting their troubles for the rest of the night. They were together and that's all that matter to them. In two days they would be back at school and have to face everyone. And then they had the dreaded dance at the end of the week.

It was going to be long and hard, but this night they realized how much they still needed each other and how much they cared. It was going to be okay and they all knew that now.


	24. Chapter 24

It was Saturday morning and the four of them were laying around the living room. Dom was on the recliner, Letty and Mia were on the couch painting each other's toe nails and Vince was on his stomach going through a magazine. They were happy, they were together.

There was a knock on the door, and Vince looked up,

"We're all here right?"

They laughed and nodded. He sighed and stood up walking towards the door. When he opened it, it was Brian and he smiled.

"Hey"

Brian smiled,

"I'm sorry about your mom"

Vince nodded,

"Thanks come on I can whip your ass in the new race game."

Brian laughed walked by him,

"In your dreams"

They walked in to the living room and Mia smiled when she saw him. He kissed her gently and sat in front of the couch his back to it. Vince passed him a controller. Letty's phone rang and she looked at the caller id. Jeremy.

She put the lid on her nail polish and got up stepping between the boys and answering it,

"Hey you"

"Hey, how's everything going?"

"It's good. I still have a headache from last night but we're good."

"I'm glad to hear it. You haven't backed out of the dance yet right?"

Letty laughed and sat down on the front porch as she closed the door behind her,

"No, course not. Besides Mia has already gotten me a dress"

"Can't wait to see it"

Letty smiled as Tony walked up the stairs with an envelope in his hand. He kissed her head and told her.

"I have news."

"Okay, I'll be in, in a second"

He nodded and yelled for everyone else to join him in the kitchen. Letty smiled,

"J, I'll call you later"

"Alright bye"

Letty hung up and walked in to the house. She walked in to the kitchen and hopped on to the counter. Tony smiled and stood in the doorway facing all of them,

"I finally got my chance at the races"

Dom stood up,

"What?"

Tony smiled,

"My first race is in a month"

Everyone got up and hugged him. They were happy he was finally doing something for himself. They spent the rest of the night together looking over pictures of the track and details of when the races were happening.

Letty was walking home when Dom ran up beside her,

"Hey you have a minute"

"Yeah course. What's up?"

They walked inside the house and Dom looked at her,

"Well we haven't really talked since that night"

She raised an eyebrow,

"I've thought about it but Dom I don't know what you want. You say you want me but then you go make out with Stacey in front of me."

"I want this"

"It doesn't seem like it"

"What do you want me to do to show you I want this?"

Letty shrugged slipping off her shoes and walking in to the living room, looking through the mail. Dom walked up behind her and hugged. She leaned back in his touch as he started whispering in her ear,

"I get this is complicated for you. If I could go back and change everything I would"

Letty nodded and rubbed his hands that were around her waist, he kept going,

"I just want you. You make everything seem okay. You have always made me feel calm. Nothing is going on between me and Stacey"

"Okay"

"That's all you have to say?"

She turned and backed up a little bit,

"I don't know what to say."

"I want you to say you want to try"

Letty puckered her lips,

"Of course I want to try, but maybe not now. You have to figure out your stuff with her"

"There's nothing to figure out"

"Nothing to figure out? Dom you are having a kid. Stacey is such a bitch, and god she hates us all. Vince's mom just died, your dad just got a new job, we have –"

Dom stopped her with a kiss. He grabbed her hips pulling her close. She sighed at the touch put her arms around his neck He pulled away putting his forehead to hers,

"You talk too much"

She smiled and stroked his cheek,

"I know"

He laughed and kissed her nose as they stood there. There was a knock at the door and Letty pulled herself away as Dom slapped her ass, she turned back and laughed,

"Hey"

"Couldn't resist"

He winked as he walked in to the kitchen sitting on the counter, Letty walked to the door and opened it. She smiled when she was Jeremy standing there with flowers,

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled and passed her the flowers,

"Well I figured you could use a pick me up. So here I am"

She smiled and took the flowers,

"Thank you"

Jeremy smiled and followed her in. He saw Dom and he rolled his eyes a little bit, Dom smiled,

"Hey man"

Jeremy nodded and Letty looked between them. She decided that Jeremy wasn't comfortable and asked Dom to leave. He gave her a look but nodded. He left and Letty turned to Jeremy he started first,

"You two always alone together"

Letty raised her eyebrow,

"Me and Dom?"

Jeremy nodded as they walked in to the living room sitting down. Letty shrugged,

"I don't know, I don't really think about it I guess."

"You don't think about it?"

She shrugged,

"He's my family"

Jeremy nodded; he left the topic alone even though he wanted to ask her more. They watched some action movie. Jeremy turned to Letty,

"So do you think this would be considered a date?"

"A date?"

Letty turned to him and smiled, and he nodded. There was a pull for her to say yes but then she remembered Dom. She sighed,

"Can I let you know Friday, after semi?"

He laughed and she smiled,

"I have to make sure you really are a gentleman"

He smiled and nodded,

"Alright, but start taking score after this"

"After wh-"

He kissed her, the kiss was different. It was less electric and softer. She pulled away and smiled. He smiled and got up,

"I better go home"

Letty nodded walking him to the door; he kissed her one last time before he left. She smiled as she closed the door. Jeremy gave her a different feeling then Dom. He made her content, he made her feel normal. But Dom made her feel safe and loved. He made her feel like she was falling but he would always catch her.

She was walking up the stairs when she heard the door open, she turned and saw Dom not looking so happy.

* * *

**DOTTY IS A COMING, trust me are going to love it.**


	25. Chapter 25

Letty smiled,

"I thought you went home"

"I figured we could finish our conversation but then I saw that little kiss"

Letty rolled her eyes,

"You don't get to be mad"

She sighed walking upstairs as he followed her. Letty put her hair up and Dom watched her from the door and she turned to look at him,

"You don't get to make me feel bad about this. Four days ago you were making out with Stacey and she was practically grouping you in the parking lot"

"Let, come on that was her"

"You didn't push her away"

He stayed quiet and Letty decided to keep going,

"Why are we even fighting about this we aren't even together!"

She sighed frustrated and Dom walked over and put his hands on her shoulders,

"But we could be"

She shrugged a little bit,

"Jeremy is a good guy I can't just –"

Dom cut her off,

"Yes you can"

She shook her head,

"Dom, come on be real with me. Would you even being doing this if Stacey wasn't pregnant, you wouldn't be giving me a second look because you have her. But now that she's pregnant you want an escape. You are scared and you want something I'm not sure I can give you"

"Let, you have always been there. Maybe it took me getting scared shitless to see it. But you were always there, I know you better than anyone else."

She raised an eyebrow,

"Oh yeah?"

He nodded and kept going,

"You only like orange and red gummy bears; birds freak you out well any flying creature. You actually like that were protective over you even though you would never admit it. You miss having your mom and dad together, you love to watch the news and you have the best heart."

She smiled,

"That's a good start"

Dom smiled and walked over to her, staying a few steps away. He smiled,

"Let, when I saw those two little lines on that test the only person I wanted to talk to was you. When something happens and you aren't there, I want to tell you. When I watch you it's like I can't move. I want this, not because of Stacey. I want this because of you"

Letty smiled and bit her lip. Dom moved to put his hands on her hips and she smiled, he whispered

"I think I'm in love with you"

Letty looked in to his eyes and she knew he was telling her the truth but she couldn't say it. This was a lot to take in. She rested her head on his chest as he started talking again,

"Go to the dance with me on Friday"

She looked back at him and gave him a look,

"You know I have a date"

"With Jeremy"

"Dom, I promised him and I can't go back on that"

"SO what are you saying?"

She licked her lips, a nervous habit and looked at him pursing her lips together,

"I'm saying I want to work on this but you have to give me time"

"How much time?"

She stepped out of his grasp and turned her back to him,

"Friday after the dance"

"And then what?"

She turned,

"I don't know, you can't come in here and profess your love for me and expect me to fall to my knees. I am not that girl and you know that. I need time, I need you to give me time to process all of this."

Dom nodded and looked at her; he knew it was a lot to take in. She smiled at him and went to hug him. He hugged her back kissing her head. He felt her sigh in to him and that's all he needed right now. They stayed like that for a little while before Letty's phone jolted them apart. She grabbed it and sat on the bed, it was from Jeremy. She sighed and decided not to answer it yet.

Dom sat beside her,

"So what now?"

She shrugged and looked at him,

"I don't know"

He smiled, and asked her as she laughed,

"On a scale from one to ten how good are my chances?"

She moved her hands like she was weighing her options,

"A six"

Dom put his hand over his chest like he was hurt and she smiled as he tackled her to the bed. She laughed and put her hands on his neck, he kissed her softly.

It was then that she knew. It was him; the kiss from Jeremy didn't have this electricity. It didn't make her want to never let go, Jeremy didn't make her want to pull him closer. She smiled when Dom pulled away and looked at her,

"And now?"

"Six and a half"

Dom smiled,

"Any way I can make that higher?"

She smirked and raised an eyebrow,

"You can always try"

She smiled as Dom went to her neck kissing her. Dom's kiss was soft yet hard at the same time, she felt safer than she ever has in her life. Her phone went off again and Dom mumbled against her skin,

"Turn that damn thing off"

She laughed as she reached her it. Jeremy again, Dom pulled away as he looked at the screen,

"I feel like the other man"

"You kind of are"

Letty looked at him and winked. He smirked,

"You turned on a bit by that?"

She held her fingers about an inch apart and smiled,

"A little bit"

Dom growled and took her phone throwing it to the floor message unanswered. She smiled and slipped her tongue in his mouth. He started sucking on it and she moaned. They pulled apart when the front door opened and they heard footsteps on the stairs. Dom sat up straight and Letty turned the TV acting like that's what they were doing.

Vince walked in and looked at them, he smirked and Letty gave him a look. He looked at her,

"Letty dear, Jeremy keeps calling the house. Apparently you won't answer your phone, he was ever so nervous"

Dom and Letty laughed and she rolled her eyes. She grabbed her phone from the floor and Dom got off the bed,

"I'm going to go get some sleep. See you guys tomorrow"

They nodded as Letty texted Jeremy that she was fine and not to worry so much. Vince walked over and laid beside her on the bed, he looked over at her and raised an eyebrow,

"Tell me again how nothing is going on"

* * *

**Reviews are amazing as always. Dotty love, who's getting excited? **


	26. Chapter 26

It was the day of the dance. Letty and Dom had been dancing around each other all week. They were sitting at the lunch table waiting for everyone when Dom looked at her,

"So tonight you make your decision"

She rolled her eyes,

"You getting nervous big boy?"

"Never let them see you sweat"

Letty laughed and looked over as Jeremy walked up putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him,

"Can I sit?"

Letty nodded,

"Sure"

They started talking about tonight until Vince walked over and slammed his book on the table, Dom asked,

"What happened?"

"Ashley kept her promise"

Jeremy asked,

"What promise?"

"Well new guy, no one will go to the dance with me."

Dom laughed and Vince pointed at him,

"Not funny"

Dom tried to stop smiling,

"Sorry"

Vince shook his head and Jeremy stood up, he kissed Letty's cheek and said he'd picked her up at seven. He was about to walk out when Letty ran to stop him at the door,

"Tony wants you to stop by the house before we go"

"As in Dom's dad?"

She nodded,

"Is that a problem?"

He shook his head and looked at Dom who was staring at them. He grabbed Letty and kissed her. She was too shocked to do anything, not even closing her eyes,

"What was that?"

"I missed your lips"

She nodded and smiled a little walking back to the table. Dom was staring at her and Vince saw the tension,

"I'm going to ask some of the new girls"

Letty and Dom were staring each other down, barely noticing Vince leave. Letty was trying to calm him down as she put a hand on his knee. She saw him soften a little bit,

"Dom come on"

He shook his head turning back to the table as she sat sideways looking at him. She sighed then she noticed Stacey walking in with Mia. Letty whispered,

"In coming"

Dom looked at Letty and she nodded a little bit. He nodded and forced a smile, Stacey had cornered him two days ago telling him he had to take her to the dance because it was his fault no one would go with her because she was pregnant.

Letty told him too, she was going with Jeremy and they would meet up later. Mia did not look happy as her and Stacey sat down. Letty looked at her and she gave her a look and Letty knew she had to get her out of there.

"Mi, can you come help me open my locker? My lock is stuck again"

Mia smiled as she understood what Letty was doing and nodded,

"Course, let's go"

She got up so fast Letty could barely pick up her books. Dom looked at them and Letty shrugged a little bit.

"See you later"

He nodded as Stacey took his hand and he removed it. God he was learning, Letty thought as she walked out with Mia. Mia sighed and leaned in to Letty as they walked to their lockers,

"Good god that girl can talk. I hope that child is all Torreto"

Letty opened and opened her locker putting her books inside and leaned against it,

"What did she want?"

"She thought because I was the aunt we should 'bond'. Let bonding with her is not fun. All we do is talk about her, and her newest nail color, or dying her hair"

Letty laughed and Mia pushed her a little bit,

"I saved you; she wanted you to come too."

Letty rolled her eyes,

"Whatever"

Mia smiled as she was looking through one of her binders, she asked as she looked up,

"So how are things with Jeremy?"

"I don't think it's going to work out"

Mia looked at her,

"Why not?"

"The other guy, I decided to just go with it"

She closed her book and smiled,

"Does that mean I get to know who it is?"

"You aren't going to like it"

Mia's smiled turned in to a frown,

"Gross Let, is it Vince?"

Letty shook her head,

"No. Mi come on"

"Just tell me"

Letty bit her lip and sighed. The bell went off and Mia was practically jumping out of her skin,

"Saved by the bell"

Letty yelled as she walked down the hall way. Mia screamed after her,

"This isn't over Leticia"

Letty turned a little and smiled. She didn't know how Mia was going to react to her wanting to date Dom. Her brother, she sighed as she walking into the shop class sitting next to Brian. He looked over,

"You alright?"

"Your girlfriend is nosey"

"Mia's not my girlfriend"

Letty leaned her elbow on the table and looked at him. She raised an eyebrow,

"You are practically dating"

He shrugged,

"I haven't asked her"

"You should, tonight. After my news, oh god. Please. I will tell her and I will give you a cue and you can ask and then there's a chance she won't be pissed. Please, Brian. Please, I will do anything."

Brian looked at her confused, that had come out of her mouth so fast he wasn't sure he got it all. He raised an eyebrow

"Wait what?"

Letty laughed,

"Sorry I ramble when I'm nervous"

He nodded and she continued,

"You'll get used to it especially if you ask Mia to be your girlfriend after I tell her about me and Dom. I can pull my ear and then BAM ask. She'll want to tell me and we'll be okay"

Brian smiled,

"Can we go back to you and Dom?"

Letty looked at him and put her hand over her mouth. Brian chuckled a little bit and Letty started talking,

"Oh my god. I have a big mouth, Mr. T always said it would be my down fall. Please don't tell her"

Brian nodded,

"Are you two in love?"

"I don't know what we are. I just know we make each other happy."

"But you're going to dance with different dates?"

"Mia doesn't know, and if I don't tell her she's going to be even more pissed so please don't tell her. I will, I promise. But if you can\t back me up with the girlfriend thing that would be awesome"

He nodded,

"I guess asking her tonight wouldn't be awful. But why would she even be mad?"

Letty shrugged,

"I don't know, maybe she won't be. But I don't want to lose her."

Brian nodded jotting a few notes down, and then turned and looked at her,

"I don't think she would be mad"

Letty smiled. They spent of the period talking and getting everything organized for the plan. It was later that night and Letty was walking over to the Torreto's in her knee length form fitting dark purple dress with lace cap sleeve when she noticed her mom's car pulling in to the driveway. She smiled and ran to hug her, she wasn't alone, she had a man and a small child with her. The kid almost looked like Letty when she was younger.

* * *

**Some more tomorrow, I have a free day. Reviews are nice to read. **


	27. Chapter 27

"Mom"

Letty's head was spinning in circles, what was going on. She had never seen this man or kid before in her life. Was this why her mom would disappear for months and only come home for a few weeks? She had a new family, a new life where she seemed happy. She didn't love her enough to tell her or take her with her is all Letty was thinking. Her mom rubbed her arms and smiled,

"You look beautiful"

Then Letty remembered the dance but she still couldn't move, she was looking at the child through the window. She looked so happy, and the guy was making her laugh and playing with her. He looked happy too. Why wasn't she allowed to be happy with them?

"What's going on?"

"We'll talk when you get home tonight. I promise"

"Mom is she"

Her mom sighed and nodded a little bit,

"She's your sister"

Letty's breath got caught in her throat as the little girl climbed out and screamed her name. She ran to hug her around the legs and Letty looked at her mom.

"We show her pictures of you, she already loves you."

Letty nodded and smiled at the girl. She bent down and hugged her. They pulled away and the girl smiled,

"Pretty"

Letty smiled,

"Thank you"

The man came over and smiled. Letty gave him a small smile as he picked up the little girl and stuck is hand out;

"John"

She shook it and smiled. Then she heard a car pull up to the Torreto house, and saw it was Jeremy. She smiled and looked at her mom,

"Go. I promise we will talk tonight"

Letty nodded and hugged her. She did miss her mom, she whispered,

"I missed you"

"I missed you too baby"

Letty smiled as she ran over to meet Jeremy. When she met him on the steps,

"Who was that?"

Letty smiled a little bit, and shook her head as they walked in. She didn't know what to do. When she got in her eyes went to Tony. He looked so happy, and she smiled. Then she wondered if he knew, he had too. Tony saw her smile turn to a frown,

"Let... What is it?"

She sighed,

"Did you know?"

Everyone looked at the two of them. Tony knew what she was talking about and rubbed his face. Mia and Brian had stopped posing for Dom and the camera, Vince and Dom were looking between them and Jeremy was standing by the door.

"Let..."

Letty shook her head trying to get the tears not to fall.

"I trusted you. Why didn't you tell me?"

Tony sighed and moved closer to her. All she wanted was a hug and he knew it. She was trying to process it all. The tears finally falling from her eyes and Tony hugged her protectively. He rubbed her back, and whispered;

"I'm sorry"

She nodded. Mia finally broke the silence,

"What's going on?"

Letty pulled away,

"Nothing."

Vince looked at her,

"Race track?"

She nodded and smiled. She needed a foursome race car night. Dom was staring at her and she nodded a little bit.

"But first we are going to this dance. We need some fun"

Brian yelled,

"Hell yeah we are"

They all laughed and took so many pictures. They were driving to the dance and when they got there Jeremy didn't let his hand off Letty and she was getting a little annoyed. She wanted to talk to Dom so bad it was killing her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Letty shook her head,

"No, I'll be okay"

Jeremy smiled,

"Alright let's dance"

Letty smiled and nodded. They walked out to the floor and started dancing. Letty was forgetting her problems a few hours later and was sitting at her table, drinking her punch that had some vodka mixed in, obviously spiked by someone at the dance. Stacey walked by and she looked like she was already a few drinks in, Letty looked at her,

"Are you drinking the punch?"

She nodded and sat down. She grabbed Letty's cup and downed it.

"Um Stace"

Stacey looked at her,

"Yes"

"Your pregnant. You should not be drinking that"

"Letty…Letty…Letty"

Letty raised an eyebrow,

"Stacey are you pregnant"

She shook her head and smiled,

"You want to know the truth?"

Letty nodded,

"I got my period a week and a half ago. No baby in the oven. It was a false alarm"

Letty looked at her and Stacey put her hand on her mouth. Letty raised her eyebrows,

"So you've been playing minds games with my family?"

She shrugged and Dom walked over.

"Hey ladies"

Letty rolled her eyes as Stacey put on her game face and grabbed Dom's hand leading him to the dance floor. Letty's head was reeling from what she just found out. She was watching Dom and finally felt free to be with him. She smiled and Jeremy walked up. She looked at him,

"Hey"

He smiled,

"So did you make your mind up yet?"

Letty nodded, and took his hand,

"J, listen. I don't think this is going to work out."

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed and looked at him,

"I just have someone else in my heart, they took it a while ago and I never really got it back. I'm sorry."

He stood up and huffed, and started yelling.

"Then what was the point of all of this?"

"Jeremy, please"

He grabbed her and made her stand up,

"Let go of me"

He pushed her as he let go and she fell to the floor. Dom, Vince, Brian and Mia were over in less than a second. Vince started,

"Dude what is your problem"

Mia was helping Letty sit up as Brian was standing in front of them.

"It's you Torreto. You stole her away from me"

Dom rolled his eyes,

"We both know Letty makes up her own mind, no one else has to help her"

That was it, Jeremy threw a punch and Dom had a black eye forming. He breathed in when he saw the teacher walk up, he was about to throw a punch when Brian beat him to it. The punch had so much force Jeremy was knocked over the chair. Jeremy was about to tackle him when teachers grabbed him, and Vince and Dom grabbed Brian.

"Break it up now"

The group walked out and made their way to the car. When they got there Dom took Letty's face in his hands,

"Are you alright?"

She nodded a little,

"I think so"

Mia looked at them,

"Am I missing something?"

Letty turned leaning against Dom's chest as she spoke,

"Dom and I are dating…well I don't know if that's what you call it. But yeah"

They all looked at Mia and a huge smile came across her face.

"Shut up!"

Letty laughed,

"I guess you're okay with it then"

She nodded and ran over to hug Letty. Letty laughed and hugged her back. Letty looked at Brian and pulled her ear, he laughed.

"Mia"

She turned and smiled,

"Yes"

"I need to ask you something"

Dom went back to Letty and she leaned in to his chest as he kissed her head,

"Alright, what is it?"

"Will you officially be my girlfriend?"

She squealed and everyone laughed as she nodded and kissed him. Letty then remembered about Stacey and looked at Dom,

"What is it?"

"I have to tell you something"

* * *

**Reviews are awesome, more to come soon. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys I want to thank all of you for the amazing comments and want to address the not so nice comments. If you don't like the way I write the characters, don't read it. That's the simple solution. If you have questions and want me to qualify PM me, I am not shy to explain it. **

**I either delete or don't approve all the review to be posted if it's rude. Sorry, rant is over. Probably a couple more tonight. **

**Thanks again for all the support, thank you for all the readers that read every chapter and have supported me. Also if you read all that, thanks!**

* * *

Dom kissed her forehead and nodded,

"Okay"

She was about to tell him when Vince yelled for them to come on. Dom smiled,

"We'll talk at the track"

She nodded as they started walking; they saw Brian walking back to his car. Letty yelled,

"O'Connor? Where do you think you're going?"

He turned and shrugged smiling,

"Home?"

Dom looked at Letty and she smiled. Dom continued,

"You're coming with us. You earned your spot in this family tonight."

"But I know this is some special thing for the four of you. I don't want to intrude"

Letty shook her head,

"No, come on. I think Vince and Mia are with us…"

Mia nodded and smiled, and Vince answered,

"You have a mean right hook."

Brian laughed and nodded,

"Alright"

Mia smiled and walked over to him taking his hand.

"We'll meet you guys there"

Everyone nodded and a couple hours later they were at the track. Letty was wearing Dom's jacket as they sat in the bleachers holding hands. Vince was laying on one of them and Mia was showing Brian around. Vince turned his head to face them,

"Let?"

She hummed in response,

"Was that your mom's car I saw?"

She nodded and sighed,

"Should probably wait for Mi for this one"

Vince nodded and Dom kissed her hair as they started whispering to each other,

"So I guess it's safe to assume you picked me?"

She laughed a little bit,

"You stole my heart when I was twelve and never really gave it back"

"I was never good at sharing"

Vince interrupted their moment,

"No you weren't. Remember when you had the last red crayon in the class in kindergarten and instead of letting me use it you ate it"

Dom and Letty laughed and Dom shrugged and tilted his head a little answering,

"Well I thought you were a brat"

"And now?"

Vince eyed him,

"About the same"

Vince laughed gave him the finger as he heard Brian and Mia walk up to meet them. Mia pointed at the couple,

"That's going to take some getting used too"

Letty smiled,

"Good or bad?"

"Good"

She smiled and sat beside Brian facing all of them. Letty sighed and started talking,

"Two huge announcements"

They nodded so she sighed,

"Please let me get through these one first, no interruptions"

They all nodded and she kept going,

"Tonight Stacey was drinking, and got very drunk"

She felt Dom tense beside her and she shook her head a little at him as she kept going,

"Well intoxicated she told me that a week and a half ago she got her period and that it was a false alarm."

Letty looked at everyone and they were looking at Dom. His face hadn't moved in almost five minutes before Vince sat up from laying down and looked at him,

"Dom"

It must have snapped him out of his thoughts because Dom looked at Vince and smiled. Vince sighed and smiled with him. Dom started talking,

"Oh my god. But why would she lie?"

Letty shrugged, and Mia looked at him,

"She was desperate for love I guess. She wanted attention and she figured this was a way to get it."

He nodded, and shrugged.

"Guess that's tomorrow problem."

Everyone laughed and Letty started again.

"My mom's back"

Mia's eyes grew wide and she smiled,

"That's amazing Let. Why didn't you tell us?"

"She just got back before the dance"

Vince looked at her,

"Is that why you hugged Tony?"

She shrugged and sighed,

"Some of it, she wasn't alone when she got here"

Dom looked at him,

"A guy?"

"And a girl"

Brian had a confused on his face and Letty had to laugh. He smiled,

"Sorry I'm just confused"

She shrugged,

"You haven't been around long enough to get it all. Don't worry. You will eventually"

He smiled,

"Well short version"

Letty smiled,

"Well basically after everything with my dad a couple years ago my mom has been going out of state for work, months at a time. She used to come home more often but the last two and half years she was coming back for a couple weeks every six months or so. And now I know why"

Mia asked,

"Because of the guy?"

Letty shook her head, and Dom answered realizing what Letty meant by girl and guy,

"She had another kid"

Letty looked at him and nodded, she shook her head,

"It's like I wasn't good enough. She had to try again"

Dom rubbed her back and kissed her head,

"Let you were more than enough for her, she just never got to see it"

"Because she chose not to, she left me"

Vince added,

"Let it's her lose, I mean I wouldn't know what to do without you around"

Mia added,

"Agreed. What's the kid's name?"

Letty shrugged,

"I don't even know. But she knows me."

Vince smiled,

"Well we will get through this."

Letty nodded,

"I know, we've been through worse"

Dom added,

"Maybe she's staying around this time"

Letty nodded,

"Maybe"

There was silence until Vince started laughing and everyone looked at him. Dom asked,

"What's so funny?"

He laughed,

"I keep picturing Jeremy breaking that chair"

They all smiled and nodded, Letty looked at Brian

"Thanks for that"

He nodded,

"Anytime"

They spent a couple more hours just sitting and talking. Brian fitting in perfectly with the family and Mia couldn't be happier. Dom and Letty were holding hands and it seemed perfect, somehow it seemed like it was always supposed to be like this. They drove back to the house, Brian staying the night. Letty and Dom were sitting on the porch together,

"I can't believe you have a sister"

"Me either. I wanted to talk to you so bad when I found out"

He nodded,

"I wish you would have"

"Jeremy was jealous wouldn't let me out of his sight, and I didn't want to tell him"

Dom nodded,

"It's okay"

Letty smiled and asked,

"So you happy about the Stacey thing?"

Dom nodded and smiled,

"Could not be happier, I just don't get why she would lie"

Letty turned to him,

"I don't think she was at first, I think she was scared. And she knows how great you are, she was probably hoping to get you to have sex with her again and she can get pregnant"

Dom nodded and laughed,

"You thought about this huh?"

She laughed,

"A few times"

He smiled taking her face in his hands and finally took her lips in his. She smiled and pulled away and rested her forehead on his,

"So are you going ever going to take me on a real date?"

He laughed,

"You mean this wasn't a date? I mean look at all the action"

Letty smiled,

"I like action and adventure"

Dom smiled and kissed her one last time, and stood up.

"Well I guess I can take my girlfriend on a date"

Letty raised an eyebrow,

"You calling me your girlfriend"

Dom shrugged,

"Maybe"

Letty smiled and stood up and started walking to her house looking over her shoulder,

"Pick me up at seven"

Dom smirked as he walked in to the house and Letty walked in to her house. When she opened the door her mom was sitting there and she knew this night was far from over.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

* * *

"Hey"

Letty sighed and smiled,

"Hey"

She moved to sit beside her on the couch and leaned her head against her shoulder,

"Letty, I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

She nodded and turned to look at her mom full on,

"Why didn't you?"

She shrugged,

"I didn't want to upset you"

Letty stood up,

"Well you did a great job at that"

Letty's mom closed her eyes and kept going,

"Her name is Anna"

Letty nodded,

"And she's how old?"

"Two"

"In two years you couldn't tell me?"

"Leticia"

Letty shook her head,

"You don't get to do that. You kept a huge secret from me. You kept family from me"

"I am so sorry Letty; I didn't know how to tell you"

"When you come for what your two week visit you tell me. You call me, mom you do something. You were pregnant"

Letty looked down at her hand and raised her eyebrows,

"And apparently engaged"

Her mom sighed and stood up and took Letty's hand,

"Let, I didn't want you to fell pulled in two directions. I know you have a family here and you love it here. John and I finally decided to move out here. We want you to know her. I can't apologize enough for it, but I'm not going anywhere"

Letty nodded,

"Okay"

"I know I have to show I won't and I will. Besides it looked like you had a cute boy of your own"

Letty sighed and sat back into the couch, and shook her head. She loved her mom, it was comfortable around her even after all this time. She was still pissed as hell at her for keeping the secret however right now she wanted her mom.

"Jeremy and I are over. I'm actually dating Dom"

Her mom sat beside her, and smiled,

"Tony and I always had a bet you two would get together"

"I've heard"

Letty laughed and her mom sighed,

"I'm sorry I haven't been around"

Letty nodded,

"I know"

They both turned when they heard little footsteps coming down the stairs. She ran at her mom and crawled in to her lap, Letty smiled at the little girl as she yawned and her eyes fluttered shut.

John walked down the stairs after her,

"Sorry, she's too fast Trace"

She smiled,

"No, it's alright. We were going to go to bed anyways"

Letty smiled,

"I'm going to stay up for a little while."

Tracey nodded and smiled as she kissed her forehead. Letty sat there thinking about everything. Everything was changing so fast she didn't know what to do. She sighed playing with the buttons on Dom's jacket and realized she wanted to be with him.

She grabbed her keys and opened the door quietly, and shut it behind her locking it. She walked to the Torreto house and unlocked the door. Mia and Brian were sitting on the couch making out not noticing her. She laughed a little running upstairs.

She got to Dom's door and opened it. She heard his shower going and sighed. She walked to Mia's room grabbing a pair of sweats and a tank. She changed in to them leaving her dress on the floor walking back to Dom's room.

She crawled in to his bed and turned on the TV watching some infomercial about a special fork. She smiled when Dom walked in to the room and smiled,

"Hey you"

Letty smiled,

"I had to return your jacket"

She nodded to the chair by the door and he smiled walking over to the bed and sitting beside her,

"Thanks"

Letty nodded and leaned his head on his shoulder; Dom intertwined their fingers as Letty whispered,

"Her name is Anna"

"Pretty"

Letty nodded,

"She said she's not leaving again"

"Do you believe her?"

Letty shrugged,

"I don't know"

"Did you get all your yelling out?"

Letty laughed and shook her head,

"God no, I just didn't know what to say"

"Don't hold it in"

Letty nodded and slid down on the bed, as she laid with Dom tracing circles on his chest. She kissed his chest before asking,

"So, did you decide what you are going to say to Stacey?"

He shrugged a little bit,

"She's supposed to come over tomorrow morning. She left me a rather nasty message when I disappeared after the punch tonight"

Letty laughed,

"She's going to be rather nasty tomorrow"

"You going to stand by me?"

Letty shrugged,

"Maybe"

Dom laughed and flipped her over kissing her neck. Letty laughed and rubbed his head, as she pulled his face to hers. Dom smiled taking on her lips. She smiled and pulled away putting her hands on his cheeks,

"Promise me something"

He nodded,

"Anything"

"If this doesn't work out, I don't lose you. We still stay best friends"

"Alright, but this is going to work"

Letty nodded,

"You're confident"

"I know us"

Letty smiled and kissed him one more time before getting up. Dom sat up on his elbows,

"Where are you going?"

"Home, my mom will freak out if I'm not there in the morning"

He nodded,

"She can't come in and try and change your whole life"

Letty sighed,

"She's not. I don't want to do anything to make her want to leave again"

"Let, it wasn't you fault she left in the first place"

Letty nodded and Dom got off the bed hugging her. Letty smiled and hugged him around the waist.

"Come on, I'll walk you home"

She nodded as they walked downstairs. By the time they got back down stairs Brian was asleep on the couch and Mia was nowhere to be seen. Dom opened the door and started walking down the side walk with Letty. Letty leaned in to him,

"I hope you know this doesn't count as our date"

Dom chuckled and kissed her head, he shook his head answering,

"No chance"

She smiled and leaned her back on her door,

"This is me"

He smiled and kissed her as her hands went to his face and pulled him closer. Dom smiled and pulled away,

"Your mom is home"

Letty nodded and put her head on his chest, Dom put his hands on her hips rubbing them a little bit through the fabric. She looked up at him,

"Do you want me with you tomorrow morning?"

"For the Stacey thing?"

Letty nodded and looked at him, her eyes trying to read what he was thinking, he nodded,

"Yeah, I'm going to confront her with the whole family there."

Letty smiled,

"Alright, I'll be there"

Dom kissed her one last time not being able to get enough of her. She sighed and pulled away, she finally whispered as she opened the door,

"Maybe you should pick me up at six instead. More time for that"

Dom laughed and raised an eyebrow. Letty smiled as she closed the door. She was happy, completely happy and that didn't happen that often.

* * *

**Reviews are always nice to read. **


	30. Chapter 30

It was the next morning and Letty had already showered and changed. She was brushing her hair out when Anna walked in to her room; she smiled at the little girl. She didn't know what to think of her, should she be happy? Anna walked up and hugged her leg, Tracey walked in and smiled,

"Sorry, she's too fast just like you were"

"It's alright, just take some getting used to having other people in the house"

Tracey nodded and smiled,

"We're going out to breakfast, do you want to come?"

Letty shook her head, turning to face her mother,

"I have to go over to Dom's"

She nodded as she grabbed Anna from the floor kissing her all over her face. Letty felt a cringe of jealously. She wanted her mother to love her that much. She sighed as they left the room; she pulled her hoodie over her tank top and followed them downstairs.

She saw John sitting at the table, he called out,

"Morning"

Letty nodded and smiled as she slipped on her shoes leaving the house. She got to the Torreto house and walked in. The smell of pancakes and bacon filling her nose, she walked in to the kitchen and smiled.

"Morning"

Everyone smiled,

"Hey"

Letty moved to sit beside Vince and picked a piece of bacon off his plate. She smiled as he bit in to it. Mia was flipping the last of the pancakes and Dom was talking to Tony in the corner.

"Let, this Wednesday… do you still want to go?"

Letty shrugged turning to Vince. She looked in to his eyes and she knew he didn't want to face his father yet, not after everything. She wasn't sure how her mom would react either. Vince nodded and she continued,

"I think maybe we skip this month"

Vince smiled,

"Alright"

Letty squeezed his knee as there was a knock on the door. Everyone tensed, it was Stacey. The knock was too quiet to be anyone else coming to see the Torreto's. Dom connected eyes with Letty and she nodded a little bit. Tony sat down and looked at Letty,

"You doing alright?"

Letty shrugged,

"I'm not sure yet"

He nodded kissing her head, and she smiled. They heard Dom's voice rise from the hallway and everyone looked over.

"You have got to be kidding me? You think I would make up the pregnancy"

Dom shook his head,

"No, I think you neglected to tell me that it was a false alarm"

"You are an ass. I would have told you. I am pregnant"

"Stacey I have put up with your bullshit for months. Just tell me the truth"

She pointed at him,

"You saw the test. You know it was positive"

Dom sighed,

"And I know you told Letty last night that you got your period a week and a half ago"

She sighed and put a hand on his chest,

"Dom she just wants you. She wants to rip us apart"

He sighed and removed her hand,

"Stacey, Letty and I are dating. Is that what you want to hear? Even if you were still pregnant I would date her."

"I am pregnant!"

Stacey practically screamed at him. He took a step back and she put a hand over her mouth. Tears threating to fall from her eyes, Dom looked at her with a raised eyebrow,

"Stacey for once in your life, just tell the truth"

She looked at him,

"I'm pregnant"

He rolled his eyes,

"Then we're going to set up an appointment to go get a test and know for sure. But for now get the hell out"

Stacey looked at him, mouth open a little bit. He raised his eyebrows and pointed to the door. She huffed towards the door and when she got there she turned around and Dom waved. She glared at him and slammed the door shut. He sighed rubbing his face.

In the kitchen they were acting like they hadn't heard anything. Dom slipped in beside Tony. Tony smiled and nodded to him gripped his shoulder. Dom smiled and started eating. Vince looked around the table,

"Is it inappropriate to say the wicked witch is dead?"

Letty and Mia laughed, and Tony shook his head. Dom shook his head too adding,

"No, I want to apologize to everyone for her. I should have never let it get that far"

Mia started first,

"I'm just glad you finally put your head back on your shoulders."

"What does that mean?"

Mia gave him a look,

"You finally started picking amazing girlfriends"

Letty piped up,

"Girlfriend"

Mia laughed and put her hand up to stop her. Letty laughed and kept eating,

"Anyways, if Letty got pregnant at least it wouldn't be Satan. I mean god, could you imagine your kid. I could…"

She faked a shiver,

"I don't want to anymore. It wouldn't be perfect but at least I wouldn't have to worry going in to a church"

Dom laughed and Letty blushed as Tony looked between the two of them,

"Are you two?"

Letty shook her head, biting in to a piece of watermelon.

"Don't worry grandpa, not for a few years"

Letty patted his knee, he smiled,

"I am too young and too good looking for any grand children in the next ten years"

"Noted"

Dom smiled and stood up cleaning off his plate. It was a couple hours later and Letty was getting ready for her date when your mom walked in to her room,

"Leticia we need to talk"

Letty rolled her eyes, she hated when her mother used her first name. She turned around and looked at her,

"What?"

Her mother sighed and continued,

"You need to show some respect towards John"

"I don't know the man, he hasn't earned my respect. Just because he got you knocked up doesn't mean I owe him anything"

"Leticia"

"Mom, you don't get it. You have been dating him for what? At least three years for you to have another kid. Not once did you mention it, not a 'hey Let I have a boyfriend'. Or even a 'Let I'm not coming home again because I love my new family too much'. I don't owe you or him anything"

"I kept this roof over your head"

"You mean he did. I googled him last night mom. Good job dating a millionaire. You always knew how to pick them"

Letty's attitude spilling in to every word. Tracey pointed her finger in Letty's face,

"You don't talk to me like that"

"Don't treat your kid like she's nothing"

"I never meant too"

Letty threw her hands up in the air and pointed at her,

"That's where you're wrong mom. You did, you knew exactly what you were doing. You know exactly what you are doing every time you do it. You are the one person that is supposed to love me more than anyone in this world and you can't even do that"

"I do love you"

"Not enough to actually care. I'm just a bad reminder of dad, you know it and so do I. So let's stop playing these games and face facts. You hate me because I am my father inside and out."

"Leticia"

Letty put her hands up walking out of the room to the front door. She turned when her mother started yelling again,

"Do not walk out that door."

Letty laughed without humor, and simply replied,

"Watch me"

* * *

**Reviews are always nice. Hope you like it. **

**More tonight. **


	31. Chapter 31

Letty stormed out of the house running a hand through her hair. She hadn't gotten it all out and she knew it would start again once she got home, but she needed to leave. This was too much to handle right now. She walked over to the Torreto house. She opened the door and noticed that the back door was open. Tony, Mia and Vince were in the back.

She didn't see Dom anywhere so she assumed he was in his room. She climbed the stairs knocking on the door as she opened it,

"Come in"

Dom yelled; he was facing the wall pulling his shirt over his head. Letty walked up and sat on the bed. He looked over and smiled,

"Hey, I thought I was going to come pick you up"

Letty sighed and put her elbows on her knees, resting her chin on her fists looking at him,

"I had a little fight with my mom"

Dom laughed as he sat beside her,

"How little"

"You remember pearl harbor?"

Letty made an explosion noise moving her hands wider and wider. Dom laughed,

"That bad"

Letty nodded, Dom stood up and looked at her. He smiled and she squinted her eyes,

"What?"

He put his hands out and Letty slapped them standing up. Dom put an arm around her shoulder as they walked downstairs. He kissed her head as they walked to the backyard telling Tony they were going out. Tony looked up,

"Have fun"

They smiled and Letty asked him,

"Can I spend the night?"

He raised an eyebrow,

"Course, everything alright at home?"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes,

"No."

He nodded,

"You're always welcome here Let"

Letty smiled and nodded. Brian walked up behind them,

"Hey"

Everyone smiled,

"Hey"

"We'll we're going to head out. We'll be back"

Everyone nodded as the couple walked back through the house to the front door. Letty slide in to the passenger seat of Dom's car as Dom started the engine. Letty turned to him,

"So where are we going?"

"I know you wanted adventure, but I thought we could use calm after everything"

Letty raised an eyebrow,

"Oh really"

Dom nodded as they pulled in to a mini golf parking lot. Letty smiled and looked over,

"You are about to get your ass kick"

"In your dreams baby"

Letty smiled as they got out of the car. Dom took her hand as they walked in. They had been golfing for a couple hours they were on the last couple holes when Letty bent over to grab her ball and Dom grabbed her ass. She laughed,

"Hey"

He smiled,

"What?"

She rolled her eyes,

"Perv"

Dom laughed and hugged her from behind as she made her shot. She smiled as she sunk it and turned,

"Another hole in one. How many is that big boy?"

He shrugged,

"I let you win"

She laughed and kissed him. She pulled away and whispered,

"You keep telling yourself that"

He kissed her again and smiled,

"Alright watch this"

Letty stepped back putting her hands up. Dom wiggled his hips and stood in front of his ball. He took the swing and missed the hole. Letty laughed and clapped,

"You showed me"

Dom turned and smiled,

"Whatever"

Letty walked over and took his face in her hands, and tilted her head,

"It's alright, you just got beat by a girl"

He growled at her and she laughed, he smiled,

"Come on let's get out of here"

"You just don't want me to beat you again"

"Maybe"

She smiled and grabbed his hand dropping her club as they walked out of the building. They slide in to the car, Dom turned to drive home and Letty grabbed his hand,

"Can we go somewhere else? I don't want to go yet"

Dom nodded,

"Where?"

Letty leaned back in the seat pulling her knees up,

"Surprise me"

Dom nodded and took the next exit on the highway heading towards the beach. Letty smiled as she opened the window letting the ocean breeze hit her face.

"You know me a little too well"

Dom smiled,

"Or just enough"

Letty smiled as they parked. She got out and ran towards the water. Dom followed her. Letty was sticking her toes in the water as Dom came up behind her and hugged her. Letty leaned in to him and rubbed his hands.

"My mom thinks I owe John some sort of respect but I barely know the guy"

Dom put his head on her shoulder as she kept going,

"I barely know the guy. He's not my dad, god I have a sister. A sister"

"Sister's aren't that bad"

Letty smiled and kept going,

"She just doesn't get it. She wants me to forgive her in two seconds and I feel like I don't know her anymore. For the last four years I thought she was working so hard that she could barely contact me and then she shows up and it turns out she just like her other life better"

"She was stupid Let, and if she can't see that she doesn't deserve you"

Letty nodded and smiled as the waves crashed higher on his legs. Dom started kissing her neck. Letty shivered at the contact and turned to face him. She raised an eyebrow and had a devilish look in her eye,

"What?"

She stopped back pulling off her t-shirt and Dom smirked,

"What are you doing?"

"I want to go for a swim."

Dom nodded,

"With your bra and panties?"

Letty shook her head pulling down her shorts. She grabbed his shoulders as she wiggled out of her underwear whispering in his ear,

"In nothing"

Dom groaned as Letty turned her head over her shouldered walking in to the water,

"You coming or not big boy"

Dom undressed so fast he couldn't even remember throwing his clothes in the sand. He walked in after her and she squealed as Dom lifted her in the air. She came back down and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Letty moved her head to his ear,

"I want you so bad right now"

Dom groaned and kissed her. She grabbed the back of his head pulling her in closer to his body. Dom moved hands over to Letty's butt and she squealed when he squeezed it. She pulled back,

"You love my ass huh?"

She cocked an eyebrow,

"Best one I've ever seen"

She smiled and kissed him again, bit his bottom lip. Dom went to her neck leaving behind a love mark. Letty rubbed his head,

"Dom don't tease me anymore"

He pulled back and looked at her,

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and rubbed his ears,

"Never more sure"

He nodded as he guided himself in to her and she moaned at the contact. Dom groaned as he put his hands on her hips. Letty gripped his shoulders as she went up and down.

"Dom"

Letty moaned in his ear as she kissed her way down his neck. Dom went fasted as she moaned her name. Dom groaned as Letty tightened around him. Letty's grip was getting stronger and she broke the skin as she reached her climax right before Dom exploded inside her.

She stayed inside him as she moved back to face him,

"That was amazing"

"You're telling me"

Letty smiled as she slowly slid down his body. Dom smiled as she walked up to knee high water and sat down. Dom walked beside her and sat behind her. She leaned in to him,

"If you told me a year ago we would have done that. I would have told you, you were crazy"

Dom laughed as he moved his head to her shoulder and nodded,

"I wouldn't have objected"

Letty laughed and put her head back as Dom kissed her temple. She sighed, and smiled,

"Dom"

He hummed,

"I'm pregnant"

Dom laughed and started tickling her.

"You think you're so funny"

Letty laughed as she stood up running back to the beach. Dom chased her laughing the night away.


	32. Chapter 32

Letty slipped her underwear back on as Dom pulled over his boxers. Letty smiled as her slipped her bra on. Dom groaned and grabbed her hips pulling her close again; Letty put her hands on his chest, and smiled

"Hey"

Dom smiled,

"Hey"

Letty leaned up and kissed him. Dom smiled as they pulled away,

"Let's go home"

Letty nodded as she pulled away picking up her shorts and sliding them on. She then grabbed Dom's shirt and pulled it over her.

"Already stealing my shirts already"

Letty smirked and held out her shirt,

"You can wear mine if you want"

Dom laughed and put an arm over her shoulder hugging her to his side,

"I think I'm alright"

Letty smiled and kissed his side as they started walking towards the car. When they got to the car Dom opened the door for Letty and she smiled. Dom closed the door behind her and walked to the driver's side. When he got in he started the car and Letty grabbed his hand kissing the back of it,

"I am so happy we finally did this"

"Sex…"

Letty laughed and raised her eyebrow,

"No, us"

Dom nodded,

"Oh"

Letty raised her eyebrows,

"What"

Dom shook his head,

"Nothing, I am happy"

Letty smiled and leaned back in to the chair as drove in silence towards the house. They pulled in to the driveway and the lights in Letty's house were still on. She sighed and Dom shut off the car looking at her,

"I can walk you home"

Letty smiled and turned to face him,

"I am home"

He smiled and kissed her temple as they got out of the car and walking in to the house. When they walked in, Vince was sleeping on the couch and Brian was on the floor. Letty smiled and leaned in to him,

"Guess I'm sleeping with Mia"

Dom laughed a little bit and nodded, they started walking up the stairs. Dom kissed her one last time before she tried to open Mia's door. It was locked and Dom smiled,

"Guess you're sleeping with me"

Letty smiled,

"Your dad will love that"

Dom shrugged and put his arm around his waist,

"He trusts us"

She nodded and they walked to his room. Dom slipped off his jeans and boxers replacing them with a set of track pants. He grabbed Letty one of his shirts as she undressed from the sandy clothes. She took it and smiled.

Slipping it over her head crawling in to the bed, Dom slipped in beside her and Letty curled in his side. She put her head in between his neck and shoulder and smiled. Dom had a hand on her back rubbing it as they peacefully fell asleep together.

The next morning there was a knock on Dom's bedroom door, and the couple groaned as Mia walked in,

"Dom, Tracey is here looking –"

Letty sat up and rubbed her face, and smiled. Mia had a devilish smile on her face.

"You"

Letty smiled and shrugged as Dom threw a pillow at Mia. Mia dodged it, and smirked as she sat on the bed.

"Did you two have a good night?"

Letty smirked and nodded as Dom buried his head in the pillow further. Mia slapped her leg and Letty laughed. Letty kissed Dom's head as the girls got up and walked to Mia's room. Mia shut the door,

"Your mom is pissed you didn't come home"

Letty shrugged grabbing a pair of shorts out of Mia's dresser and slipping them on.

"I don't really care"

Mia sat on the bed and watched Letty as she down brushing her hair. Letty sighed and looked at her,

"I'm happy Mi, and I don't need her coming in and trying to take over my life. She has no right"

"I know, dad is trying to calm her down"

Letty nodded,

"She needs to get over it, because she's not getting forgiveness that easily."

Mia nodded and smiled. Letty looked at through the mirror and raised an eyebrow,

"You two seemed pretty cozy"

Letty turned leaning against the dresser and looking at her with a raised eyebrow,

"You want to hear about the sex with your brother?"

Mia shuttered and put her hand up,

"No never mind"

Letty laughed and turned back to the mirror when she saw it.

"Oh my god"

Mia stood up walked over to her,

"What is it?"

"Your brother is about to get hit"

Letty pointed to her neck where a hickey was brightly shinning. Mia couldn't help but laugh.

"I bet you weren't complaining when you got that one"

Mia started touching it and Letty slapped her hand away. There was a knock on the door and Tony walked in.

"Ladies"

They smiled,

"Morning"

Tony turned to Letty,

"Let, your mom is downstairs freaking out on me"

Letty hung her head,

"Sorry."

"She told me about the fight you two had"

Letty looked at him,

"Let me guess you agree with her"

He shook his head,

"No, I am with you and I told her that"

Letty looked up and smiled.

"Thanks"

He nodded,

"But come on breakfast is getting cold"

"I don't want to see her Tony"

"She went home. I told her when you were ready you would be back, but until then you would be here"

Letty smiled and hugged him around the waist as he kissed her head. She whispered,

"Thank you"

"Anything for you"

She smiled and pulled away, than Tony looked at her neck,

"I see you and my son had fun last night"

Letty put her hands in her face as she blushed. Mia laughed behind her. Letty turned,

"I am going to hit him so hard"

Mia shrugged as they walked downstairs. As they got down to the table everyone was there waiting. Dom was talking to Brian as she sat beside Mia. After breakfast Dom had retreated to his room for a shower but not before Letty stopped him.

She hit punched him in the arm and he gave her a look and pointed at his arm,

"Um ow"

"Um, oh my god"

Letty pointed to her neck and Dom chuckled. She raised her eyebrows,

"Not funny"

Dom took off his shirt and showed her his shoulders that had little fingernail marks,

"Neither are these"

Letty laughed,

"Did I do that?"

He nodded and laughed. She turned to leave the room,

"Sorry"

Dom laughed walking in to the door kissing her before she left,

"Guess we'll have to get used to it"

Letty smiled as she left the room and Dom smirked walking towards the shower.

* * *

**Reviews are always nice.**

**No time to edit before work. **


	33. Chapter 33

Letty and Mia were sitting on Mia's bed finishing a project for school tomorrow when the boys walked in. They looked up and smiled,

"We're going to go paintballing"

The girls smiled, and Letty asked,

"We're not invited?"

Dom shook his head,

"No. Boy time"

Letty nodded as he walked over and kissed her. Letty smiled as she pulled away, Brian kissed Mia on the cheek as they boys left the room. Letty turned to Mia,

"So have you two had sex?"

Mia turned and leaned her face on her hand as her elbow pushed in to the mattress,

"No. I don't feel like he wants too"

Letty put her pencil down and raised an eyebrow,

"Then the boy is crazy"

Mia sighed,

"I don't know"

"Mi, has he seen you?"

She shrugged,

"I don't want to pressure him in to it."

Letty smiled,

"Maybe he's a virgin"

Mia looked at her and tilted her head,

"No"

Letty shrugged,

"Maybe"

Mia stayed silent for a little while,

"You think?"

Letty shrugged as she closed her book standing up,

"I think it's the only logical reason"

Mia sighed, standing up,

"Well that's different"

Letty laughed,

"You'll have to de flower him"

Mia laughed as they walked down the stairs. The heavy wooden front door was open and the screen door was open allowing the gentle breeze to come through. Letty hopped on the counter as Mia started cutting some fruit for them to eat. Mia turned to Letty biting a piece of an apple,

"He can't be a virgin"

Letty grabbed a piece of apple and asked,

"Why do you say that?"

She shrugged and hopped on the counter beside Letty.

"He just doesn't kiss like a virgin"

Letty laughed,

"What's the difference?"

"Well, virgins are shy and non-virgins are aggressive"

"And Brian is aggressive?"

She shrugged,

"Most of the time"

Letty laughed,

"I guess you'll have to ask him"

"That's an awkward conversation"

"It's better than going for it and you're butt naked and he tells you"

Mia laughed and shook her head,

"That's true"

Letty took a bite of the apple as Tony walked in,

"Girls"

They looked at him and smiled,

"What dad?"

Tony put his hands up and started scolding them,

"We have a table for you to sit at. Why are you on the counter?"

Letty smiled,

"It's comfortable?"

He laughed, and looked at them,

"Off the counter"

They smiled and hopped off the counter. Tony walked to them and kissed their heads,

"I'm heading out to the track for the night. No parties and make sure the house doesn't burn down"

Mia looked at him,

"Why do you have to go over night?"

"Sign some papers"

Letty raised an eyebrow,

"It'll take that long?"

Tony shrugged and looked at them. Letty looked at him,

"Oh my god. Tony you have a girlfriend"

Mia shrieked,

"Daddy!"

He didn't say anything but smiled, Mia kept going,

"What's her name? What does she look like?"

Letty and Mia grabbed his arms and looked at him. Tony laughed,

"Girls"

"Tony"

"Dad"

He laughed, and shrugged as he walked out of their grasp. He went to the door and turned before leaving,

"No party. Go to school tomorrow"

They nodded but Letty yelled,

"Safe sex is the only sex"

He turned around,

"Leticia"

She laughed as Mia put her face in her hands,

"Well it is"

He shook his head slipping in the car. Yelling through the window,

"Call me if you need me"

The girls yelled in unison,

"We won't need you"

He laughed as he backed out of the driveway. They walked back in to the house but stopped as they heard Anan scream Letty's name. Mia looked at the little girl, and Letty sighed as she turned.

"What is it Anna?"

"Play"

Letty shook her head,

"No. Go home"

The little girl started wailing. Mia picked her up,

"It's okay"

Mia glared at Letty and Letty sighed taking Anna in her arms. Anna snuggled in to Letty and wiped her tears. Mia shrugged as Letty started walking back to her house. She set Anna on the porch,

"Play?"

Letty shook her head,

"I can't, but you can play in my room"

The little girl smiled and ran in to the house. Letty shook her head walking back to the Torreto house. Her mom walked out of the house,

"Letty"

Letty shook her head and kept going,

"I'm sorry. Please come home"

Letty turned around,

"You're sorry? That's what you have to say after everything. That girl my sister, I don't know how to feel about her. She stole you from me, but it wasn't her fault. I am so jealous of her I am going crazy. I am sick of this mom. You want to be in my life, you want me to forgive you. Give me space. Give me time to think. .You can't walk in after four years of barely being here and think everything is going to be perfect. I have a life here. You don't get to run it for me"

Letty kept walking and slammed the Torreto house door as she walked in. Mia jumped from the couch and looked at her,

"You okay?"

Letty shook her head walking over and sitting beside her, setting her head on Mia's shoulder.

"Life shouldn't be so complicated this early on"

Mia sighed and rubbed Letty's knee.

"I'm sorry"

Letty nodded, and stood up.

"I think I'm just going to lie down for a little while"

"Okay"

Letty smiled as she walked up the stairs and in to Dom's room. She opened the door and smiled when his scent filled her nose. His cologne mixed with the oil left on his overalls that hung from his chair.

She walked over to the bed and slipped under the comforter, grabbing the remote and turning it on to a movie station. It was an old Sandra Bullock comedy, just what she needed to forget her troubles. She tried to keep her eyes open but they soon fluttered shut.

She woke up to Dom kissing her. She smiled and opened her eyes a little bit,

"How was paint ball?"

Dom nodded,

"Good, kicked ass"

Letty laughed,

"Course you did baby"

Dom smiled and kissed her again. She pulled away and hugged him. Dom was confused but hugged her back and whispered in her hair,

"What is it?"

"I feel like a horrible person."

Dom pulled back and looked at her. Letty sat up and crossed her legs,

"I can't even love my sister without hating her. It isn't her fault"

"Let"

Letty shook her head standing up,

"She's so innocent and I keep letting my mom get in my way of loving her. I am so scared if I get close to her my mom is going to take off again"

Dom walked up and hugged her, kissing her hair and whispering,

"You have the best heart I know. Your mom has nothing to do with that. It's going to take time Let"

Letty nodded in to his chest.

"I guess"

Dom smiled,

"I'll be here every step of the way"

Letty pulled back and smiled, she kissed him. Dom kissed her lifting her up and laying them on the bed. Letty laughed as the TV turned up to full volume. She arched her back a little bit and pulled the remote from underneath and turned it back down. Dom smiled,

"Moment reined."

Letty smirked and bit her lip,

"You want to try again in the shower?"

Dom groaned as he took her lips in his and pulled them towards the bathroom.


	34. Chapter 34

Dom and Letty were tangled together on his bed watching an action movie. Watching a word neither of them would use at this point. Letty moaned as Dom slipped his tongue in her mouth. Dom smiled as he pulled away and attacked her neck. Letty moved her hands to his head and scratched it a little bit.

"Dom"

He hummed against her neck,

"We're missing the movie"

He chuckled and pulled away looking at her,

"You're worried about the movie?"

Letty grabbed the sides of his face pulling him back to her mouth. Dom smiled as Letty pulled back biting his lip. She smiled,

"I like this movie"

Dom smiled, and whispered,

"I like this a little more"

Dom attacked her more and Letty laughed through the kiss. Then there was a knock on the door and Vince walked in, he groaned and put a hand over his eyes.

"You two have been stuck up here for almost three hours. We're going out to dinner."

Dom pulled away and smirked. Letty nodded and looked at Vince,

"We'll be there"

Vince turned,

"Clothed is the best option"

Dom and Letty laughed as he closed the door. Letty sat up and smiled. Dom went back in and she pushed him back,

"If we start that again we won't stop"

Dom smiled and shrugged,

"So?"

Letty laughed and stood up. She walked to the bathroom grabbing hair elastic and putting her hair up. Dom came up behind her and hugged her around the waist. She sighed and leaned back in to his chest,

"I forgot to tell you"

Dom looked at her,

"What is it?"

"Your dad has a girlfriend"

Dom looked at her as she turned around and nodded, and Dom asked,

"What are you talking about?"

She shrugged,

"He said he was going to do paperwork all night. It seemed fishy so Mia and I figured it was a girlfriend"

Dom nodded,

"He said he did?"

"Well no, but he didn't disagree"

Dom nodded,

"Well as long as he's happy"

"Seems happy"

Letty smiled and walked to the door. Dom followed behind her as they walked down the stairs. Mia looked up,

"Are you two done now?"

Dom smirked,

"Not even close"

Mia shivered,

"I don't want to hear about it at all"

Letty laughed and walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder,

"You sure?"

Mia pushed her off,

"Positive"

Letty laughed,

"Alright everyone ready to go?"

Everyone nodded and they piled in to the car and started driving to a diner on the beach. They were all sitting at the table when Vince looked up,

"Graduation is in three weeks."

Dom nodded,

"I know, I can't believe we're actually going to graduate"

Vince laughed,

"After everything this year, it feels good"

Letty asked him,

"Have you decided what you want to do yet?"

Vince shook his head,

"Well"

Mia looked at him,

"Well what?"

He smiled,

"Don't freak out"

Letty sighed,

"That doesn't sound good"

Vince shook his head,

"It's actually really good"

"Well spit it out then"

Dom answered looking at him,

"I'm going to sell the house, put the money in a savings account."

Mia asked,

"But then where are you going to live?"

Vince laughed,

"Guys, I have to finish a sentence to tell you"

They laughed and stayed quiet until he continued,

"Tony offered me a job at the track with him"

Dom chocked on his water as Letty rubbed his back. He asked,

"He what?"

Vince shrugged and smiled,

"I mean, I think it would be good. Travel around a bit, it get my name out there"

Dom nodded, why hadn't his dad asked him? He felt a little hurt by the offer. Vince looked at Dom and knew he was upset.

"Dom…I won't take it if you don't want me too"

"Dude come on. Take it"

Vince raised an eyebrow,

"Really?"

Dom nodded and smiled. Letty could feel the tension coming off his body and started rubbing his leg. Dom sighed and looked over at her. He smiled and she kissed his arm. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers. Mia added,

"But when do you leave?"

Vince looked at her, and nodded.

"After graduation"

She nodded,

"You're going to be all alone on the road"

"You guys are going to come out for most of the races, and I'll have Tony. I can make friends Mi, I just never had too"

She nodded,

"If this is what you want."

Vince nodded and smiled.

"Okay let's just go have some fun."

Brian talking for the first time at the table asked,

"Like what?"

Vince looked out the window,

"Well we still have sunshine and a soccer ball in the back of the car"

Letty raised an eyebrow,

"You know Tony said no more soccer"

Brian laughed,

"Why not?"

Mia sighed,

"We get a little competitive. Last time we played well"

Dom finished her sentence,

"She gave me a black eye, Letty scratched Vince. Vince needed stiches and well my boys downstairs took a good beating."

Letty added,

"I broke my arm and Mia may have had a broken nose"

Brian laughed,

"How have I not heard this story?"

The four shrugged, and Vince added,

"Let that was a long time ago and besides I don't see Tony anywhere"

She sighed,

"It was like a year ago"

Mia added,

"I'm sure it'll be fine"

Dom spoke up,

"Fine just no playing dirty"

They all agreed and got up. They paid the bill and Vince ran to get the ball as the couples walked separately on to the sand. Letty looked up at Dom,

"You alright?"

He nodded,

"Just surprised"

"Understandable"

"Everything is changing"

"We couldn't stay together forever"

Dom nodded,

"I guess"

Letty smiled walking in front of him turning around,

"Alright big boy, show me what you're made of"

Dom laughed running after her. He picked her up and spun her around, Vince threw the ball and she caught it.

"Girls VS guys"

Mia and Letty high fived as Letty threw the ball on the sand, Dom walked in front of her,

"Don't hit the boys too much"

"Why had enough today?"

He laughed as she kicked the ball around him; Vince ran in front of her and kicked the ball back to Dom who ran off with it towards the goal. Letty ran for it and jumped on his back. Dom kept running and scored the goal, Letty jumped off his back.

"It is so on now"

Dom laughed as he threw her the ball. Mia screamed for her to pass, so she did. Mia ran for it and scored the next goal. She stopped running when a very familiar looking guy picked the ball up,

"Room for one more?"

Letty was laughing when Dom came up behind her planting a raspberry on her neck, but stopped when she saw him. Her ex-boyfriend. What was he doing here? She left him in the Dominican years ago after a very passionate summer together. She smiled when she saw him and he smiled back.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome. The relationship further explained in the next one. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, mean the world. **


	35. Chapter 35

Letty stared at him for a more minutes before Dom nudged her and she looked at him. She turned back to the boy and smiled,

"B, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged,

"I've always wanted to see LA"

Letty walked over and hugged him and whispered,

"It's good to see you"

He wrapped his arms around her,

"You too"

Letty pulled back and smiled as she turned to face her friends,

"Guys this is Ben, Ben this is Dom, Mia, Brian and Vince"

"Nice to meet you"

Everyone smiled until Mia screamed.

"Leticia!"

Letty laughed,

"Finally remember him now Mi?"

She nodded and smiled. Vince asked from behind them,

"What story?"

Letty laughed,

"Nothing you need to hear."

She turned back to Ben,

"So what are you really doing here?"

He grabbed her hand,

"Come on let's go for a walk"

She nodded and walked with him. Dom gave Mia a look and she shrugged,

"Not for me to tell"

"Mia"

She sighed,

"Fine, all I really know is they dated"

"All you know, or will tell me?"

She shrugged,

"Both"

"Mia"

"Dominic, it's her story"

Dom nodded and laughed when she threw the ball at him.

"Us VS the happy couple"

Dom looked at Vince pointing to Brian and Mia. Vince smirked and nodded,

"They're on"

Mia and Brian laughed as they started playing again. Meanwhile on the beach Ben and Letty took a seat on the sand and Letty was drawing shapes in the sand,

"So what are you doing here?"

"You're mom called me"

"And why would she do that?"

"She's worried about you"

"Why?"

"She said you won't even come home"

"She's being dramatic. I was three doors down"

"You won't talk to Anna"

Letty raised an eyebrow,

"How do you know about Anna?"

"Your mom told me everything. She thinks it would be a good idea for you to come back to the Dominican with me"

Letty rolled her eyes,

"Pass"

"Let, come on"

"No"

Letty stood up,

"My life is here and I am sick of people thinking they can control it."

"Let, we had something amazing"

He stood up and put his hands on her hips. Letty pushed him off,

"Until you started fooling around with the slut from up the street"

"Let that was a mistake"

"I have a boyfriend and even if I didn't I don't want to leave this place. You know I was miserable that summer. My mom forced me to go there and be with my grandmother and I hated every minute of it"

"Except for when you were with me"

"B, we became friends. More than friends but"

She sighed and kept going,

"Nothing can happen between us again."

"We were in love"

"We were fifteen"

"So what you love Dom now?"

"I don't know yet. We started dating like a week ago. It's not any of your business."

"Letty I want to help you"

"Then don't get between us. I am happy. Why don't you go back to my mom's? You two seem to be best buddies"

Letty stormed past him. She was sick of people trying to control her. She walked back and smiled when she saw her friends in a dog pile trying to get the ball away from each other, she called,

"This is why Tony banned soccer"

They all looked at her and laughed. She smiled and ran over grabbing it off the sand. She rolled it around in her hands,

"Can we go home?"

The friends nodded getting off of each other and walking back to the car. Letty sighed as she walked behind Mia, Vince and Brian with Dom. He wrapped an arm around his waist as he kissed her hair.

This is where she wanted to be, this was who she wanted to be with. She slipped her hand in Dom's back pocket and whispered,

"We'll talk when we get home"

He nodded as he kissed her hair again,

"Okay"

Letty smiled as they got in the car and drove home. Once they got to the house they all retreated to do different activities. Letty and Dom went up to Dom's bedroom and Dom sat with his back against the headboard.

Letty watched him as she closed the door and straddled him as she made it to the bed sitting on his legs,

"We met in the Dominican when I went two summers ago, he worked at the my grandfather's farm"

"You were friends?"

"For the most part"

Dom raised an eyebrow and put his hands on her hips,

"And the other part?"

Letty sighed,

"He was my first"

Dom looked at her and smiled, and he asked,

"As in sex?"

Letty nodded and Dom looked down. She sighed and grabbed his face in her hands,

"Nothing is going to happen with him."

"Okay"

She smiled and put her head to his neck as his hands went to her back,

"If you're worried don't be. It was on the beach and I got sand where sand shouldn't go. It last for thirty seconds."

Dom groaned as Letty sucked on his neck, Letty smiled as she kept going,

"You are the best sex I have ever had. No comparison."

"So you only had sex the one time with him?"

Letty sighed and pulled away,

"You really know how to rein a moment Torreto"

"Humor me"

Letty smiled and shrugged,

"We were fifteen. We thought we were in love. Yeah we did it, a lot. You remember what hormones were like back then"

He nodded,

"I remember watching you"

"And every other girl that walked by"

Dom smiled, and shrugged as Letty played with a string on his shirt.

"He cheated on me and I called it off. We stayed friends; he was my only friend over there. When I left…I never really talked to him again. I had you guys back and I was happy"

Dom smiled,

"What's he doing here then?"

"My mother called him. Wanting me to go back to the Dominican with him."

Letty rolled her eyes and put her arms around Dom's neck. She smiled and he smiled back,

"Do you want to go back?"

Letty shook her head,

"Nope, I love it here"

Dom smiled,

"Good answer."

Letty smiled and rubbed his ears,

"So are you busy tomorrow?"

Dom shook her head,

"After school I am all yours"

"Good because we're taking my sister out"

"We are huh?"

Letty nodded and smiled as she leaned to whisper in to his ear,

"And if you do it, I may have to thank you"

Dom growled and flipped them over attacking her lips as she laughed.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews, more tomorrow hopefully.**


	36. Chapter 36

Later that night Letty decided to go to her house and get some clothes, toothbrush and the rest of her things to stay at the Torreto's for a few more days. She sighed as she opened the door. She heard John and her mother in the backyard with Ben so she just walked up the stairs to her room. When she opened the door, Anna was laying on her bed asleep in one of her shirts.

She doesn't understand why the little girl loved her so much already. She barely knew her. Letty smiled as she grabbed a suitcase from her closet packing it with a few things and going to the bathroom throwing her things in the bag. When she had finished getting everything she pulled the blanket over Anna and walked out of the room. As she was coming down the stairs John saw her,

"You're back"

"Not for long"

He sighed, and looked at the bag that was hanging off her shoulder,

"Where are you going?"

"I'm staying at the Torreto's for a few nights"

"Letty, your mom and me"

Letty put her hand up,

"You seem like a decent guy, but my mother has a lot of explaining to do. I don't want to hear anymore of her lies; I don't want her to say she's sorry again I want the truth. That little girl up there in my room deserves a family. Now if you'll excuse me my family is waiting three doors down"

"Anna won't come out of your room"

"She can have it"

John shook his head,

"No, she loves her room. She wants you"

"Why does she want me so much?"

"When she was a baby your mom would always show her your picture. Tell her stories, of her big brave sister. Anna made you the hero of all her stories"

Letty sighed,

"Tomorrow I want to take her out for a little while after school. We'll start small"

John nodded,

"Alright. I'll be around"

Letty nodded leaving the house, and walking back to the house. She set the bag by the door and walked in to the living where Dom was watching the hockey game. She smiled as she made her way to sit in between his legs. Dom smiled and kissed her hair as he kept watching.

Letty pulled the blanket over them and played with a loose thread. Dom wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head to her shoulder,

"Did you talk to her?"

Letty shook her head,

"I talked to John"

"And…"

Letty shrugged,

"They used to show Anna my picture. He said she made me the hero of all her stories"

"That's sweet"

"I feel horrible not being there for her"

"It wasn't your fault"

Letty nodded,

"I know"

Dom kissed her hair again. His phone went off from the table and leaned back to reach it, holding in front of them. Letty had closed her eyes at this point just wanting to forget the day, but they fluttered open when she felt Dom tense underneath her. She looked at the phone as he passed it too her.

Letty read the text from Hector,

_Hey man. Clarissa is saying you got Let pregnant? What is that about? Text me back_

Letty rolled her eyes,

"She's pathetic"

Dom added,

"Why did I ever date her?"

Letty shrugged and smirked,

"Your taste has certainly improved"

Dom nodded kissing her shoulder.

"Greatly improved"

He slipped a hand down her pants rubbing her, Letty grasped at the contact and groaned,

"Dom everyone is home"

He shook his head as he slipped a finger under the elastic of her underwear,

"They went out to get ice cream"

Letty moaned when he added another finger. Dom curled his fingers inside her as Letty gripped his knees. Dom smirked kissing her neck and Letty moaned when he started moving his fingers in and out of her. Letty gasped as he hit her spot and arched her back a little bit.

Dom smirked,

"Come for me baby"

Letty let go and hit her climax and had one last shutter as she leaned back in to Dom.

"Oh my god Dom"

Dom chuckled,

"I may have left another mark on your neck"

"So worth it"

Letty turned around to straddle him in the chair. Dom smiled and Letty kissed him, moving her hand down his body to his pants. Dom groaned,

"Let"

She pulled back and smiled,

"Just repaying the favor"

She slipped her hand in his pants and grabbed him. Stroking up and down, by the sounds Dom was making Letty knew she was doing a good job. Dom caught her off guard kissing her, and Letty started moving her hands faster as Dom pulled back and put his head back. Letty felt him underneath her about to come and smiled.

Dom smiled when he had finished and looked at her. She smirked,

"Let's go get cleaned up"

Dom smirked and stood up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. As they walked up the stairs, Letty put her head in Dom's shoulder and the door opened, Mia called,

"Can you two get a room?"

Letty raised an eyebrow at her,

"Where do you think we're going?"

Brian and Vince laughed and Mia rolled her eyes as she walked in to the kitchen. Dom walked in to the bathroom and sat Letty on the counter. She put her arms up for Dom to pull her shirt off, Dom smiled and slide his hands up her sides pulling it off.

Dom lifted his arms and Letty laughed as she tugged it off. Dom turned and turned the shower on. Letty had slipped her bra off and now was pushing her shorts off and stepping out of them to hug Dom from behind. She kissed his back,

"It feels like home when you're around"

Dom smiled and rubbed her arms,

"It feels like it should have always been this way"

Letty smiled as she made quick work on sliding off Dom's track pants. Dom turned around kissing her as they stepped in to the shower. Each taking turns washing each other's bodies and kissing.

It was almost an hour later and they had finally turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Letty wrapped the towel around herself and got another to dry her hair as Dom put the towel around his waist walking in to his bedroom grabbing a new pair of track pants and sliding them on. Letty called from the bathroom,

"Babe?"

Dom hummed in response,

"Yea"

"Can you get my bag from down stairs?"

He laughed and nodded as Letty stood in the door way rubbing her hair with her towel. She smiled as Dom walked downstairs. She was drying the rest of her body when he came back up with a couple bottles of water. He passed her one and placed her bag on the floor beside her,

"Thanks"

He nodded and kissed her hair, walking back to his bed and leaning his back against the head board. Letty had slipped on a pair of fleece sweat pants and a tank before walking over and settling beside Dom. He wrapped an arm around her back and smiled as they watched the news. Letty was tracing circles on his chest as she looked up,

"Can I ask you something?"

Dom nodded,

"Course"

Letty shook her head a little bit,

"Did you and Stacey ever…"

"Have sex?"

Letty laughed,

"I know the answer to that…I mean did you ever have sex in the chair down stairs or in that shower?"

He shook his head looking away from the TV to look at her.

"We never did it here. She wanted too; I don't know it just felt weird. So I never let it get that far. Actually I've never had anyone in this bed but you. Always their house"

"And with me?"

"It feels right to be here"

Letty smiled and kissed his chest.

"What about your car?"

"She's a virgin"

Letty smirked,

"Guess we'll have to deflower her sometime"

Dom smirked,

"I like the way you think"

They both fell asleep in each other's arm, happier than they ever were before.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**You wanted more Dotty, here it is. More later today? I'll try. **


	37. Chapter 37

It was the next morning and everyone was getting ready for school, Letty was pulling on a pair of skin tight jeans and a red zip up hoodie. Her hair was still wavy from her shower last night. Dom had slipped on a pair of jeans and a black v-neck shirt before walking in to the bathroom to shave.

Letty was leaning over making the bed when Dom tackled her to it. She laughed and turned around underneath him.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"What are you doing?

Dom shrugged,

"You looked sexy"

Letty laughed

"So you tackled me?"

Dom nodded,

"I wanted to do this, and I didn't want you to get up"

Dom kissed her hungrily slipping his tongue in as Letty grabbed his face pulling him closer. Dom pulled away and smiled, Letty sat up on her elbows as Dom stood up, looking at her

"So sexy"

Letty rolled her eyes,

"Sexy? You call me sexy with no makeup and my hair is a mess"

She stood up and kept going,

"I have jeans and a hoodie on. You have definitely seen me better"

Dom grabbed her hips and pulled her close, stopping her with a kiss and simply replying,

"I think you're beautiful when you don't try."

Letty smiled and kissed him. Dom pulled away and put his forehead on hers, and Letty answered,

"Thanks"

Dom smiled and kissed her one last time before heading towards the door. Letty followed behind him putting her hands in his back pockets. Dom laughed as she squeezed his ass through the pockets. Mia looked up from the table,

"There's the happy couple"

Letty smiled,

"Morning Mi"

She nodded and kept eating her cereal. Vince came out of the bathroom,

"Dom you're phone has been going off like crazy all night. I had to turn it off"

Dom nodded and walked in to the living room where he left it last night and picked it up, turning it back on. He had four missed calls from Stacey, and eight texts from people from school. He walked back in to the kitchen sitting down, Letty looked at him,

"Everything okay…"

Dom looked at her and smiled,

"Yeah, it's fine"

She smiled and offered him something to eat, but he shook his head. He kept reading the messages, the eight texts being from three of his closest friends from elementary school,

Jerry

_What the hell is going on? Stacey is saying you pushed her down a flight of stairs and she lost the baby._

_Buddy, we told you that girl was crazy. She needs to be pushed down a flight of stairs. We know you would never do that. _

_You and Leticia Ortiz. You dog. _

Dom laughed at the last text and kept reading,

Nate

_So Stacey is actually crazy right? And why would she tell us of all people. Not like we'd believe her_

_Well we did believe she was pregnant. That was dumb. _

_I probably shouldn't believe the whole Letty thing however if you finally pulled your head out of your ass and got her. Good job man. _

The last two,

Jake

_So I hate to say I told you so…but I told you Stacey was crazy. Who would ever believe that you pushed her down the stairs? I know the five of us haven't hung out in a long time but we still know you. Let me know if you need anything. _

_I'm glad you and Letty finally started seeing what everyone else saw._

Dom knew that he had great friends in these guys. They hadn't really hung out since before Stacey. Stacey was controlling, and didn't really allow him to spend time with other people. They had all told him not to date her, but he didn't listen. Dom was finally realizing how wrong he was to ever even think of dating her. He lost almost everyone. He decided he was going to get back in contact with everyone and be himself again. The missed calls were from Hector, one from Tony and the rest from Stacey. He rolled his eyes and listened to the message from his dad,

_Hey son. I think I'm going to be delayed for a couple days. We'll talk when I get home, tell Mia and Letty her name is Lynn and I really like her. I am going to bring her home with me so you guys can meet her. Please at least clean up a little bit. Call me if you need me. I love you guys._

Dom smiled and finally took a strawberry from Letty's plate; he bit in to it,

"Her name is Lynn and she's coming to meet us in a couple days"

Letty tilted her head but Mia squealed.

"I knew we were right"

Letty then smiled and nodded.

"Right about what?"

Vince asked, and Mia replied happily,

"Dad has a girlfriend"

Vince slammed his head on the table and everyone looked at him. Letty poked him,

"What is it?"

"I am the only one without a girlfriend or a boyfriend now"

Everyone laughed and Vince slammed his head again. Dom looked back at his phone as it vibrated, Stacey was calling. He kissed Letty's head as she rubbed Vince's back trying to make him feel better, Dom walked out to the front porch,

"What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to treat the mother of your child?"

Dom rolled his eyes,

"We both know you aren't pregnant"

Stacey acted surprised,

"Oh right! We both know you pushed me down the stairs"

"You are actually crazy, you know what? Not just a little bit, a lot of crazy"

"Well I guess we'll see who people believe in school… I mean the Letty pregnant thing isn't even a rumor and people believe it. Everyone knows the only reason you would give me up, is if you got her pregnant."

"You are pathetic. Why don't you put your energy in to being a good person or even better just someone people can tolerate?"

Dom hung up and walked back in to the kitchen. They were cleaning the table off when they stopped and looked at him, Vince asked,

"What is it?"

"Stacey just unleashed some pretty awful rumors around school…"

Mia piped in,

"You pushed her down the stairs"

Dom laughed,

"How did you know?"

"You don't become Vice President without people liking you"

Dom nodded,

"And Letty is"

Mia finished,

"Well my best friend, you have a Torreto in the oven"

She pointed to Letty as she stated it simply to her. Letty laughed and put her hands on her stomach,

"I hope it's a girl"

Vince added as he grabbed his bag from the floor,

"You two move fast"

He walked outside with Mia as Letty walked over to Dom and put a hand on his chest,

"Let her be sad and lonely. We've all got each other, that's what matter"

Dom nodded and smiled.

"Alright, we better get to school."

She nodded walking to the car to meet Mia and Vince climbing in to the back of the car with Mia talking about the rumors. When they pulled in to the parking lot Brian was there and he looked nervous. Vince and Dom got out and Dom called out,

"O'Connor what's wrong?"

"We have problems"

Mia walked over to him,

"What is it?"

"The rumors"

Mia waved him off,

"We already know about them"

Brian shook his head,

"No. The principal heard them. Someone went and reported them, it's serious. You can't accuse someone of that and not…"

"What?"

Letty asked, afraid of the answer, Brian sighed and looked at Dom answering,

"He called the cops, my dad is here now. He's trying to get them to back off and just let them talk to you and Stacey but they have too… they are opening an investigation. They want to know what happened."

Just then the speaker crackled and a booming voice came over it,

"Can I please get Dominic Torreto, Leticia Ortiz, Stacey Hunter, Vincent Smith, Amelia Torreto and Brian O'Connor to the office immediately"

It wasn't a question it was a demand the friends looked at each other and Mia sighed looking at them,

"Dad is going to be so mad"

* * *

**Reviews are always nice to read.**


	38. Chapter 38

The five friends walked to the office, Letty was walking with Mia trying to calm her down.

"Mi, calm down. It's fine"

"We're going to the office; do you know how many times I've been called to the office?"

"…No"

"Never Let"

"Breath with me"

Letty breathed in and out and Mia mimicked.

"Now calm down. It's fine"

Mia nodded as Brian took over trying to calm her down and Letty walked in between Dom and Brian. When they finally got to the door they walked in and there stood Brian's father and three other police officers.

"Alright guys we need you to separate."

Mia asked,

"Why?"

"We have questions, and we can't have you all talking to each other"

Mia nodded and sat down on the chair as the other four were separated. Letty was sitting the office after being asked all her questions about Dom and her so called pregnancy. She was chewing on her lip when Tony walked in and looked at her,

"Let what the hell is going on? Are you alright? Where is everyone else?"

She shrugged a little bit,

"Stacey, I'm fine, I don't know really"

He nodded and walked to the desk demanding answers. Anthony Torreto was scary when it came to his children. He was protective to say the least. Letty had only seen him like this once before when Vince was in the hospital after his father had pushed him down the stairs.

He walked back over after getting nowhere with the secretary and looked at Letty,

"What happened?"

"Short or long version"

"Any version"

Letty sighed,

"Stacey said Dom pushed her down the stairs which caused her to lose the baby. Someone told the principal and well here we are"

Tony rubbed his face,

"He's an idiot for dating her"

"You're telling me"

Tony laughed a little bit but then Letty remembered he wasn't coming home for a few days,

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Race car driver"

Letty laughed and raised an eyebrow,

"Where is she?"

"At the house"

Letty gave him a guilty face and he smirked,

"It's not clean is it?"

"Not as clean as if we had tonight to fix it"

He laughed and saw Vince and Mia leaving the room. Mia smiled,

"Dad"

He stood up and hugged her,

"It's going to be fine"

She nodded and smiled. She rolled her eyes sitting on Letty's lap,

"Stacey is actually such a bitch. Why did she have to start this?"

Letty shrugged,

"I don't know"

It was another twenty minutes before Dom and Brian walked out. Dom smiled at his father,

"What happened Dom?"

He shrugged,

"I don't really know. I just answered their questions"

Tony nodded and they all sat down and waited. Mia stood up from Letty's lap.

"Letty, our project!"

"Mi, we have a few other things to deal with"

"Letty we don't present we fail"

"Not like we have much choice in leaving"

Mia started to pace the room and Dom took Letty's hand. She smiled and rubbed the back of it with her thumb. It was almost another twenty minutes before Letty's mom showed up and Letty rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"The school called me"

"Why would they call you, Tony is my primary number."

"He was until I changed it"

"Of course you did"

Letty's voice was dripping with attitude and she didn't care. The police walked out of the office and asked for Tony to join them. He nodded and got up from his seat. The secretary looked at Mia and Letty,

"Girls you can go to class. Brian your dad wants you to hang out for a few minutes. Vince you can go to class too"

They all nodded and grabbed their books. Letty put a hand on Dom's cheek,

"It'll be fine"

He nodded,

"I'll text you when it's over"

Letty nodded and kissed him quickly before Mia dragged her off. It was almost an hour and half later at lunch when Letty felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She answered it,

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me"

"What happened?"

"Stacye swore I did it, so we're heading to the hospital. She's going to get a test to see if she was ever pregnant"

"But how does that prove you didn't push her?"

Dom sighed,

"I have no idea. One step at a time I guess"

Letty nodded, and Dom added

"Sorry I can't come with you tonight with your sister; I don't think I'll be out in time"

"It's okay. Mia and I are going to keep Lynn company"

"Oh really?"

Letty smiled,

"Yup, get to know her"

"Don't scare her away"

"You have more things to worry about, we won't be rude"

Dom smiled, and replied,

"We're here I'll call you when were done"

"Alright, good luck"

Dom hung up and Letty walked back to the table to find Vince finally sitting with them. She sat down and looked at him,

"We're going to see Lynn after school. You coming?"

Vince nodded,

"Yeah, sure"

Mia was looking back and forth trying to spot Brian but had no luck. Letty kicked her lightly under the table,

"What is it?"

"Brian hasn't shown to any of our classes"

Letty shrugged and Vince added,

"His dad probably took him home"

Mia shook her head,

"He's not answering his phone"

"He's probably busy Mi"

She nodded and sighed as the bell rang, and they got up retreating to their classes. Dom had texted Letty that we had an extra set of keys in his locker for his car and she should drive his car home. Letty was searching through the locker, with no luck in finding them so she called him,

"Hello"

"Help"

Dom chuckled,

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find these keys"

"Oh, they should be on the hook underneath the jacket"

"I checked"

Dom stayed silent,

"Oh, top of the shelf right corner"

"That's very secretive"

Dom laughed,

"A guy can have secrets"

Letty rolled her eyes closing the locker and walking to the car seeing Mia and Brian standing beside it. Letty balanced the phone on her ear and shoulder and asked,

"How's it going?"

"She refused to take a blood test, so now they are going through her medical records. If she lost the baby then she would have had to come to the hospital"

Letty rolled her eyes,

"She just wants trouble"

"She's causing it"

"Tell me about it"

Letty sighed as she reached the car, she passed Vince the keys and he smiled as they climbed in. Letty and Dom said goodbye as they drove to the house.

They got out and walked through the door kicking their shoes to the floor and putting their books on the bench. They were laughing about something when they walked in to the kitchen and it was spotless. They looked to the living room and it was also spotless. Vince nudged Mia,

"When did you have time to do this?"

Mia shook her head,

"I didn't"

Letty asked,

"Then who did?"

"Guilty"

The trio turned and saw a middle aged, brunette with her hair in a messy bun standing at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled; it was a warm and welcoming smile.

* * *

**Struggled to finish this chapter, hopefully one more tonight **


	39. Chapter 39

Vince looked at Letty and whispered,

"She's hot"

Letty pushed him,

"She's not interested"

Vince shrugged,

"Could be"

"Doubtful"

"Are you saying you wouldn't want to get with this?"

He asked pointing at his body and Letty laughed nodded

"Yeah, exactly what I'm saying"

Mia waved them off walking up to the women,

"Hi, I'm Mia and just ignore them"

She looked back and Letty had Vince in a headlock as he tried to push her off. The women laughed,

"It's nice to meet you"

"You too, my dad really must like you"

She smiled,

"I really like your dad"

Mia smiled and turned when she heard Vince hit the floor. Mia laughed as Letty was rubbing her hand on her jeans,

"He licked me"

Mia laughed and rolled her eyes. The woman turned,

"You must be Letty"

"One and only"

Lynn smiled and looked at the boy on the ground,

"And Vince"

He nodded and added,

"Thanks for cleaning"

Mia nodded,

"You really shouldn't have. We were going to clean tonight but then we had an issue at school"

Lynn nodded,

"Nervous habit"

Vince finally stood back up pushing Letty as she laughed. Lynn smiled at the two of them, as Mia went to stand between them,

"Guys we have a guest"

Vince stuck his tongue out at her and she mimicked him. Letty laughed,

"Sorry, we're being annoying"

Lynn shook her head,

"No No, it's nice. I always dreamed of having friends like you guys"

They smiled at her, and walked in to the kitchen. They sat at the table and started asking her questions, Vince started,

"Where are you from?"

"LA"

Mia asked,

"How did you and my dad meet?"

"We knew each other in high school, and met again at the track this year"

Letty asked,

"You know he's a package deal right?"

She nodded and smiled,

"Best part of him"

They three friends look at each other and smiled, and answered in unison,

"Good answer"

She smiled and stood up.

"You guys mind if I shower?"

They shook their heads and she smiled walking up the stairs. Mia turned to them,

"She's awesome"

Letty nodded and smiled. Vince added,

"Your father has amazing taste in woman"

Mia threw a grape from her bowl at him and glared. He shrugged and walked towards the living room collapsing on the couch turning the TV on. Letty sighed,

"I'm going to head home; I was supposed to hang out with my sister for a little while"

Mia nodded as she walked to grab her books.

"Alright, are you coming back tonight?"

Letty nodded,

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few hours"

Letty walked out and down the sidewalk. She opened the door to her house and it was quiet. She went upstairs and every room was empty. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I should have guessed she wouldn't let me see her"

Letty shook her head, and walked in to her room. She sat on the bed and didn't know what to do. She was trying and she got nothing in return. She heard the front door open and she walked down the stairs. She saw her mother walk in,

"We should probably talk about what happened today"

"I have nothing to say"

She shook her head,

"Letty"

"What mom? You thought just coming back would fix all of this? I have been doing fine without you"

"They told me you were pregnant"

Letty rolled her eyes,

"Don't worry mom, you aren't going to be a grandmother anytime soon"

Her mother sighed,

"Letty can we just talk"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about? You lying to me? You trying to come and control my life? Oh or my favorite you flying my ex-boyfriend out so he could seduce me to go back to the Dominican with him. We sure do have a lot to talk about"

Her mother guided her in to the living room.

"Letty I didn't want to do any of those things."

"So why did you?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought that if you knew I had another life you wouldn't feel loved"

Letty sighed,

"It would have been the exact opposite. I only wanted you to be happy mom. You kept my family from me, because you were scared. You were scared of being judged. You were afraid I would hate you. Mission accomplished."

"Letty"

"You really don't get it. I wanted to be happy and I didn't care what we did. I wanted you around. I needed you around. You picked them over me, when you could have had all of us. We could have been a family. You did this"

"I know there's nothing I can say that can fix this but I'm sorry"

"I'm getting tired of hearing that come out of your mouth"

Letty pushed past her and slammed the door on her way out of the house. She decided to walk around the block for a little while trying to clear her head. Everything today had just crashed on to them.

She was sick of hearing her mother apologize. She said it every time she would leave and every time she would come home. She just wanted her to mean it. She wanted her mother to hug her even if she fought it off. She wanted her to love her.

Letty had walked herself to the store and smiled when she saw Pam washing the windows, she waved and smiled. She walked to the garage that was up the street and smiled. DT's was a second home; she learned everything about a car in that building. She learned how much Tony loved her. The first time when her drunk father came to pick her up after hitting her at the young age of seven, and Tony punched him so hard she heard her father's jaw pop. She knew then that she would never be safer than with the Torreto's.

The street lights begun flickering on and she started the walk home, when she got there she saw the lights in the house on and smiled when she saw Tony's car in the driveway. She opened the door and smell of pizza was in the air.

She walked in to the kitchen and smiled when she saw Tony and Lynn making out leaning against the counter. She covered her eyes and coughed a little bit. Tony pulled away and laughed,

"Hey Let"

"Hey"

She uncovered her eyes and smiled, Lynn blushed and went back to cutting up vegetables. Letty smirked and gave Tony a thumbs up, he shook his head.

"Leticia"

"Anthony"

He smirked and pointed outside,

"Outside with your friends"

She smiled,

"Who do you think we learned our attitude from?"

He laughed and pointed again. Letty put her hands up and made her way out of the house. She was happy Tony had found someone. She walked over to the bench and sat beside Dom, he kissed her hair.

She leaned into him and smiled as Tony and Lynn walked out carrying the food with them. The evening was peaceful and comfortable.

* * *

**Dotty filled in the next one. Going to start working on it now. **


	40. Chapter 40

Dom and Letty were sitting in the garage on the old beat up couch that was in the corner, tangled in each other. Dom finally pulled away for air,

"Are you trying to kill me?"

Letty shrugged, and smirked taking his face in her hands again. Dom smiled as she kissed him, he dug his fingers in to her skin as she moaned in to his mouth. Letty pulled away this time,

"So how did everything go?"

Letty played with the collar of his shirt as he kissed her forehead and she tucked her head under his chin as her legs were laying on top of his. Dom shrugged underneath her,

"No record of her going to the hospital. So at this point everyone knows she's lying. She has no ground to stand on"

"So it's over?"

Dom sighed,

"I don't know for sure, but I hope so. Her parents were pissed. They dragged her out of the hospital so fast"

Letty nodded,

"Good. Maybe they will ship her off to boarding school"

Dom laughed,

"Maybe"

Letty smiled and moved to straddle him. Dom put his hands on her legs as she sat down and tilted her head,

"I walked in on your father making out with Lynn"

Dom groaned,

"Did you have to tell me that?"

Letty laughed,

"I had to see it"

Dom laughed and shrugged,

"She's seems nice"

Letty nodded,

"I think so."

Dom smiled and put his head on to her chest and smiled. Letty rubbed his head,

"Do you like your view?"

Dom laughed and kissed in between her breasts before pulling away and looking at her,

"How did sister time go?"

Letty rolled her eyes,

"It didn't, John wasn't home. So I told my mom off again"

Dom laughed and said her name and she shrugged.

"I am not the girl to roll over and die"

"She's your mom"

"I know that"

"I would give anything to talk to my mom again."

"Different situation"

"I don't want you to regret anything"

"I won't"

Letty stood up and pointed at him,

"You don't get to do this"

"DO what?"

"Make me feel bad for not talking to her. You should be on my side"

"I am on your side"

"Feels like it"

He sighed,

"Let"

He slide up on the couch and sat on the edge, she looked at him,

"What?"

"I just know what it's like not to be able to talk to your mom. She's your mom she made a mistake but it doesn't make her a horrible person. Give her a shot"

Letty shook her head,

"And you don't get it. I don't want to give her a shot right now. I want to be able to just vent about her to you and not get a lecture"

She stormed out of the garage and in to her house. She didn't want to go in to the Torreto's house and ruin the mood of the night. She decided to just walk up the stairs, have a shower, and watch some really bad reality TV and fall asleep. She opened the door, and saw John and her mother sitting on the couch. They looked over at her,

"You're here"

Letty shrugged,

"I live here"

John smiled,

"I'm sorry about this afternoon, I got caught in traffic coming home from the store"

Letty nodded,

"Another time"

John smiled,

"I promise next time I will make it here"

Letty smiled. She shouldn't have blown him off the first time they met. He was a nice guy and he cared. He was just caught in the cross fire.

"Well I'm just going to go have a shower and go to bed"

They nodded and she walked up the stairs. She opened the door to her room and smiled when she saw a few toys sitting on the ground. She smiled at the pictures of her, Mia, Vince and Dom all around the room. She walked in to the bathroom that was attached to her room, turning on her ipod and turning the water as hot as it could go.

Letty stepped in to the water and started washing the day away. She washed away the bickering with Dom, she washed away her pregnancy rumors, and she was washing away the fight with her mom. Maybe Dom was right she needed to give her a chance.

She stepped out of the showering humming to the beat of the song, brushing her hair out. She slipped on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that was a little too big. She walked out of the bathroom and noticed Anna sitting on the bed playing with a Barbie doll. Letty smiled walking over and sitting beside her,

"Hi mami what are you doing?"

"Playing"

Letty nodded and laughed a little bit. She sat beside her and turned the TV on and turned on an old Disney classic. Anna leaned in to Letty, it was almost ten. Letty lifted the little girl up a little bit and pulled the covers back. Anna curled in to Letty's side and closed her eyes as Letty flicked the light off,

"I love you"

Letty smiled and kissed Anna's forehead,

"I love you too"

The little girl smiled and fell asleep. Letty heard her phone go off in the bathroom but didn't want to wake the little girl so she decided to just go to sleep and check it in the morning. She looked at her sister and couldn't help but feel love for her. She felt like she had someone that would always be there no matter what.

The next day Letty heard a knock on her door, she groaned as John walked in,

"Hey have you seen…"

Letty sat up a little bit, and smiled,

"Huh"

"I was looking for Anna. But I found her"

Letty looked down at the little girl laying on her stomach beside her, and laughed,

"Yeah, she stayed with me last night"

Letty sat up some more and smiled, she felt happy today. She felt like everything was going to work out. John smiled,

"I'll grab her so you can get ready for school"

Letty shook her head,

"She's okay there"

He smiled and nodded,

"Okay, do you have time to drop her off at day care before school? Your mom and me have to go to a couple meetings"

"Meetings?"

"Business stuff"

Letty shrugged,

"I have a free period, I can take her."

"Thanks, are you home for dinner?"

"I'm not sure yet. I will let you know"

He nodded and left the room. Letty walked in to the bathroom and picked up her phone, texting Mia not to worry about coming to get her. Letty changed in to some jean shorts and a big long sleeve sweater, it was hanging off one of her shoulders. She smiled as she ran her hands through her hair putting it up in to a messy ponytail high on her head.

She walked over to the bed and rubbed Anna's back.

"Anna"

She rolled over and rubbed her eyes. She smiled at Letty and Letty pushed the hair out of her face,

"Morning, I'm going to take you to day care"

She smiled and sat up,

"Really?"

Letty nodded,

"Go get dressed"

The little girl got up and ran to her room. Letty followed her, grabbing her a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Letty made her a bowl of cereal and sat down as Anna ran down and ate it.

Letty walked out to find her mother's car in the driveway; she pulled out the spare key to the car and Anna jumped in buckling her seat belt on her car seat. Letty got in to the front seat, and started the car.

Anna was singing twinkle twinkle in a very off key as they drove down the streets. Once they got to the daycare Letty lifted Anna and walked her in to the door.

"I don't want to go"

"You have too"

Anna shook her head at Letty, she definitely had the attitude of an Ortiz down. Letty set her down,

"Momma is going to pick you up after"

"You going to be there?"

"I'm not sure yet. Go play with your friends"

Anna nodded and hugged Letty one last time before running to go play. Letty let the daycare know and got back in the car driving to school. She was running to her locker trying to get to second period without being late when she saw Dom talking to some girl. She looked a little too close to him, but she didn't have time. The second bell rang and she was late.

* * *

**Kind of long. Sorry it took forever, I know this one was going to be all Dotty but it wrote it's self and took it in another direction. Trust me you will love the next one. **


	41. Chapter 41

**HEEEY. So I just want to make some time things different/make them clear. Mia and Brian dating almost six months. Dom and Letty like a month and a half. **

**Let's say after Dotty got together at the dance couple weeks passed before anything with Stacey happened. **

* * *

It was lunch and Letty was walking outside trying to find Dom. She finally saw him sitting on the bleachers with the same blonde. Letty rolled her eyes and started walking up the bleachers. Dom looked up from the textbook and nodded at her.

"Hey"

She smiled, and stopped two steps down,

"Who's your friend?"

He raised an eyebrow,

"Let"

Letty smiled,

"I just wanted to see if we were hanging out tonight"

Dom shrugged a bit,

"Yeah, if you want too"

Letty nodded,

"Sure"

Dom smiled, and turned to the blonde,

"This is Letty, Let this is Amanda."

Amanda smiled,

"Nice to meet you"

"You too"

Letty smiled and started walking down the bleachers. Dom looked at Amanda,

"I'll be right back"

"Okay"

She smiled and started reading her textbook again. He ran after Letty and grabbed her arm, Letty turned,

"What?"

"What is your problem?"

"Nothing"

Dom raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged,

"Nothing, I'll see you tonight"

Dom nodded and gently kissed her before she walked inside. Letty smiled and squeezed his hand as she turned to walk inside. She was nervous the old Dominic Torreto was coming out. That he would cheat on her if they didn't have sex every night and what would happen if they had a real fight.

In her heart she knew she was being stupid but her head kept the thoughts coming. The rest of the day was pretty quiet but the rumors of Dom and this new girl started flying around the school. She rolled her eyes every time someone offered her an apology for the relationship not working out.

She was walking to her mom's car when Mia ran up to her,

"Let"

Letty turned and smiled,

"Hey"

"What is going on?"

Letty raised an eyebrow,

"With…"

"You and Dom"

"Oh nothing. Stupid rumors you know"

"You sure?"

"Well we had a bickering match last night."

Letty opened the car door and Mia got in with her. Mia looked at her,

"Who was the blonde with him?"

Letty shrugged,

"I have no idea"

Mia sighed,

"You don't think he would?"

"It crossed my mind, but I trust him Mi"

She nodded and then sighed as they started driving home. Letty laughed,

"Alright now it's time for your boy troubles, what's up?"

Mia shrugged,

"Brian wasn't at school today, he won't answer his phone"

"Maybe he's busy"

Mia looked at her and shook her head,

"It doesn't feel right, something is wrong"

Letty smiled,

"Alright let's go find out what it is"

Mia looked at her,

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go to his house"

Mia pointed,

"No need"

Letty looked to the Torreto front step and pulled over to the curb,

"I'll be up stairs if you need me"

Mia nodded somehow she knew what was coming. She felt it and she didn't want to get out of the car. She sighed as they got out and Letty walked in to the house and up to Dom's room, to start on her homework.

Downstairs Mia was sitting on the porch next to Brian,

"So where were you today?"

"At home"

Mia nodded and he put a hand on her knee,

"Mi"

Mia nodded and smiled,

"You're breaking up with me. I get it, my family is a lot of drama"

Brian shook his head,

"That's not why"

"Then it's me? Brian I thought we were doing good"

"We are amazing"

"Then what happened?"

"My dad doesn't want me around this anymore"

"Around what?"

"You, everyone. He thinks it's a bad influence on me"

"SO what, we're going to bump in to each other at school and pretend we mean nothing to each other?"

Brian shook his head and connected his eyes with hers,

"I'm leaving Mi"

Mia took a breath in, and looked at him breathlessly she replied,

"What"

Brian took her hands,

"I don't want too"

Mia shook her head, tears threatening to fall,

"No, why"

"Mi, look my dad is crazy protective sometimes. He doesn't want me around all this drama. So we're moving across town and I'll be at the other high school"

"SO this is it?"

Brian shrugged,

"I guess, but I don't want it to be"

Mia nodded, and hugged him. Brian hugged her back and kissed her hair. Mia pulled back and kissed him,

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow"

"Then for tonight you are mine. Come on"

Mia dragged him to the car and they drove off to spend one last night together. Dom waved to them as he pulled up with Vince. They walked in to the house and Dom ran up the stairs to change. He was pulling off his shirt when he walked in to his room,

"God you have a nice body"

Dom laughed as he looked over to the bed where Letty was sitting against the headboard with her pen in her mouth staring at him, Dom smirked,

"You're one to talk"

Letty smiled as Dom walked over and sat beside her,

"What are you working on?"

Letty smiled as he put his head on her shoulder,

"Nothing really, just finishing up my math"

Dom nodded,

"So I hear we broke up"

Letty laughed,

"I heard the same thing"

There was silence until Dom broke it,

"Let…Last night"

Letty nodded and put a hand on his knee,

"I over reacted majorly. You were trying to help, and to be honest it did. You were right"

Dom pulled back and looked at her,

"Oh really?"

She nodded,

"I am never saying that again, so don't get used to it"

Dom laughed and kissed her as he threw her books to the ground hovering over her. Letty smiled and pulled away, she was having doubts and Dom saw it. He leaned on one of his arms as he stroked her cheek with the other hand,

"What is it?"

"You're going to think it's stupid"

"Try me"

Letty sighed and put both her hands on his face,

"Who was the girl?"

Dom laughed and Letty couldn't help but smile as he did. He looked at her, and smirked,

"Jealous"

"Scared"

That wasn't the answer Dom was expecting, and Letty surprised herself saying it. It just fell out of her mouth.

"What?"

Letty sighed and rubbed her face,

"That I'm not enough. We had a fight and haven't had sex in a couple days. I figured you would go get it somewhere else"

She looked down and Dom made her look at him,

"Babe"

She shrugged,

"With your past, I don't know"

"Let, listen. You are more than enough. That was barely a fight, trust me when we fight it's going to be fireworks."

"Yeah"

Dom nodded and kissed her,

"Trust me when we fight, LA is going to be on lockdown"

Letty laughed,

"I'm glad you thought about this"

Dom shrugged,

"We both know it's going to happen"

Letty smiled,

"You still didn't answer the question"

Dom laughed and kissed her, as he pulled away he mumbled,

"So jealous"

Letty raised an eyebrow,

"The girl"

"Amanda"

"Sure"

Dom laughed,

"She's my chem partner"

"She looked a little too close"

Dom shrugged,

"She has space issues sometimes"

"Why weren't you in the library studying"

"Because it was loud and you know I don't understand chemistry"

"I could have showed you chemistry"

Dom raised an eyebrow and smirked,

"Oh really?"

Letty nodded and smiled, as she pulled his face to hers. Dom laughed as their kiss got heated. Letty hand her hands up his bare chest and bit his lip back. Dom growled when he lost contact and went to kiss her again but she put her hand on his chest and got up. Dom collapsed on the bed and turned his head to her as she left,

"Where are you going?"

"You have to study remember"

"Tease"

Letty laughed as she walked down the stairs, to go sit with Vince. She was surprised when there was a new kid sitting beside him,

"Let this is Leon"

Letty nodded,

"Nice to meet you"


	42. Chapter 42

"He's Lynn's nephew"

Letty nodding walking to the recliner and sitting crossed legged on it,

"Welcome"

He nodded,

"Thanks, so how do you know the Torreto's?"

Tony walked in through the back door and smiled at Letty,

"I didn't know you were here"

She shrugged,

"I'm sneaky"

"Oh I know"

Letty laughed, he smiled as he turned to Leon.

"They are my kids"

Leon scratched his head,

"Thought Mia and Dom were your kids"

He nodded,

"They are, all four are mine."

Vince nodded,

"Tony likes strays"

Tony laughed and shook his head,

"Let do you know where Mia went?"

Letty shrugged,

"I think with Brian, dealing with something"

Letty looked down at her fingers. She knew why they disappeared Mia had texted her but she wasn't in the mood to tell everyone. That was Mia's job. Tony coughed and Letty looked up, he answered her,

"Is that all you are telling me"

She nodded,

"Hoes before bros"

Tony pointed at her,

"You two are not hoes and I am an only child"

Letty laughed and stood up kissing his cheek,

"My lips are sealed"

Tony nodded,

"Alright go get Dom for me"

Letty nodded and took the stairs two at a time. Leon looked at Tony,

"Do you guys always talk to each other like that?"

Vince asked him,

"Like what?"

Leon added,

"So freely"

Tony laughed and nodded,

"I don't hide things from my kids, and they don't hide things from me"

Leon nodded and upstairs Letty opened Dom's door and laughed gently when she saw him asleep with his textbook on his chest. She walked over and picked up the book setting it on the bed side table.

She rubbed Dom's cheek,

"Baby"

Dom hummed, and rolled on to his side burying his head in his pillow. Letty rubbed his head,

"Dom"

"Let go away"

Letty laughed and stood up,

"Ouch, I see how much you like me"

Dom smiled keeping his eyes closed. He lifted up his arm, Letty smiled as she laid beside him snuggling in his chest as his arm went around her waist holding her close to his body. Dom kissed her hair as she sighed in to him,

"Your dad wants you"

"Sleeping"

Letty laughed and kissed his chest,

"There's a new kid downstairs"

He shrugged,

"Comfortable"

Letty hummed in response. Dom rubbed her back as he fell asleep with Letty in his arms. Back downstairs about an hour later, Vince shrugged when Tony asked where the two were.

"Making whoopee"

Tony slapped the back of his head,

"Vincent"

He put his shoulders up and his hands in defense,

"I'll go check, but if I get scared for life. Your fault"

Tony laughed and pointed,

"Just go"

Vince ran up the stairs and knocked on the door, putting a hand over his eyes.

"If you two are naked cover up now"

He opened the door when he didn't hear a sound. He opened it and smiled. He was happy his friends had finally found happiness. He closed the door quietly and walked back downstairs. Tony looked at him,

"So?"

"They're in bed together"

Tony's face turned in to a frown. He started climbing the stairs, when Vince started laughing.

"Tony wait"

Tony turned half way up the stairs,

"They're just sleeping"

Tony sighed sitting on the stairs,

"It's been a crazy couple months"

Vince nodded,

"You're telling me"

Tony clapped his shoulder,

"We're going to get through everything V. I promise"

"I know we are"

It was later that night when Letty woke up and smiled when she realized she was still wrapped up in Dom. She looked up and he was looking at her, she said sleepily rubbing her eyes,

"Hey"

Dom kissed her forehead,

"Hey"

Letty smiled,

"How long were we out?"

"A while"

Letty sat up as Dom rolled on to his back. She pulled the elastic off her wrist and put her hair up in a messy bun. She stood up and smiled,

"Come on, I'm starving"

Dom laughed, and got up wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked down stairs. Tony was sitting on the couch with Lynn, Vince and Leon when called to them,

"Look who decided to grace us with their presence"

Letty laughed and Dom smirked,

"It's your fault I'm so tired"

"You agreed to help last night"

Dom shrugged,

"Lucky I love ya pops"

Tony smiled,

"Pizza in the kitchen"

Letty smiled and nodded, as they made their way to the kitchen. She hopped on the counter grabbing a piece, as Dom sat at the table looking through his phone,

"SO what were you two doing last night?"

Dom was too busy looking at his phone to answer. Letty hopped off the counter and sat on his lap. Dom smiled at her and kept texting whoever it was back. Letty sighed and sat on the chair beside him.

She was picking at the toppings of her pizza when he finally put the phone down, Letty raised an eyebrow,

"So…"

Dom looked up,

"So…"

"What were you and Tony doing?"

"Oh, top secret"

Dom smiled and Letty pointed at herself,

"Girlfriend"

Dom shrugged,

"You know how he is with top secret projects"

"Alright fine. Who are you talking too?"

"You"

Letty laughed and tilted her head,

"Cute"

"That you are"

Dom smiled and picked up his phone as it buzzed again. He started texting back so fast Letty could barely watch. She looked at him,

"Dom"

He turned as he set the phone back down and smiled,

"What?"

"I'm not trying to be jealous, but come on."

Dom stood up grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and as he was sitting back down, he kissed her head,

"It's sexy when you're jealous"

Letty laughed and grabbed the water bottle taking a drink, she raised an eyebrow. Dom passed her the phone and she started reading. They were from Vince,

_Dude get your ass back to the living room. This is so awkward. New kid doesn't talk; Lynn and your dad are making lovely dovey eyes at each other. _

_Can't be much help, Let and I are doing the same_

_Dude._

_Vince man up and walk out of the room._

_New guy is talking to me_

_Say you're thirsty_

_Just come help your best friend out_

Letty laughed,

"You two were always strange"

Dom shrugged,

"You have to start trusting me"

Letty nodded,

"Alright. Fine here's the deal we tell each other everything and if the other asks a question it's an honest answer."

Dom stuck his hand out,

"Deal"

Letty smiled,

"Alright what were you and Tony doing last night"

Dom laughed,

"I think I have to go get Vince"

He walked out of the room and Letty laughed behind him, yelling his name. He silenced her before they turned in to the room with a kiss. Letty smiled and pulled away.

"Don't think that gets you out of this conversation"

Dom nodded,

"Come on. Let's go save Vince"

Letty nodded,

"I got this"

She rounded the corner. She faked the panic in her voice,

"Vince come quick"

Vince looked up and was worried,

"What is it?"

Letty hadn't thought this whole plan through, the first thing that came to her head was, Tony was now looking at her too and she was panicking.

"Harper got out of her cage"

Vince raised his eyebrow,

"Your hamster? Didn't he-"

Letty scrunched her nose at him and it finally clicked,

"Right, okay. I'm coming, oh that harper"

The only thing that had come to Letty's mind was her dead hamster. They had taken her to the park one day and she got ran over by a car when she ran off. No one has had a pet since. Vince got up and practically ran to her. Tony stopped them before they got too far though,

"Leticia, Vincent and I am assuming Dominic is there"

Letty mumbled to Vince and Dom as they turned,

"Full named us"

The three friends turned to face the wrath of Tony, he knew what they were doing and he had raised them better than to not be welcoming. He was about to start the lecture when Mia ran in with tears coming down her face. Letty looked at Tony and he nodded.

She was safe for now, but she knew when she opened that door to Mia's room she was in for a long night.


	43. Chapter 43

Letty knocked on Mia's door and opened it. She sighed when she saw Mia laying on her stomach hugging a pillow. Letty closed the door and moved towards the bed. Mia put her head in Letty's lap as Letty stroked her hair leaning against the head board, Letty waited a little while before asking,

"What happened?"

"He's leaving"

Letty looked down at her,

"What do you mean?"

Mia shrugged as the tears started to slow down. Letty played with Mia's hair as she kept going,

"He's moving across town, his dad is concerned with the drama in our lives"

"So he's just gone"

Mia nodded,

"I'll barley see him, if he's ever allowed to see me"

"Mi, it'll be alright. You know we'll find a way to get you two together."

Mia nodded and laughed a little as she stated,

"Just so you know, not a virgin."

Letty laughed as she pushed Mia off of her,

"You little slut"

Mia laughed and sat up crossing her legs and sitting beside Letty as Letty looked at her and smirked,

"So how was it?"

Mia put her hands to her chest,

"Toe curling"

Letty laughed,

"That good"

Mia rolled her eyes and looked at her,

"Oh my god Let."

Letty smiled, and chuckled,

"We'll make sure that the first time wasn't the last time"

Mia shook her head, and raised an eyebrow,

"First time? Let. Three times"

Letty laughed and stood up walking to the door,

"You didn't even need cheering up. You're going to be happy for days"

Mia laughed standing on the bed and started jumping on it.

"I have never felt this way about anyone Let."

Letty smiled,

"Come on kangaroo."

Mia laughed as she jumped off the bed and put an arm around Letty's shoulder. Letty started walking but Mia stopped her with a hug. Letty smiled as she hugged her back,

"What's this for?"

Mia shrugged,

"I just don't know what I do without you"

Letty smiled and rubbed her back,

"Me too Mi, I love you"

"I love you too"

The girls walked downstairs and Tony smiled at them. He pointed at Letty,

"I thought Harper got out"

Letty smiled a little bit and shrugged,

"I was mistaken"

Tony nodded,

"I bet you were"

Mia looked at her,

"Harper as in the hamster?"

Letty nodded,

"Long story"

Mia nodded,

"Alright, where are my boys? I need a night out"

Tony smiled,

"Well they are out with Leon being the boys I raised them to be"

Letty smiled,

"Oh"

Tony ruffled her hair and shrugged,

"Maybe you two should go find them and make him feel welcome"

Mia raised an eyebrow,

"Who's Leon?"

Letty laughed and put an arm around her shoulder,

"He's my new boyfriend"

Mia nodded,

"How does Dom feel about this?"

"Well he's out with him isn't he?"

Letty said with a questioning attitude, Mia looked at her.

"What the hell did I miss?"

Tony laughed and walked in to the living room as Letty dialed Dom's number as they walked out to her car. Dom answered his phone,

"Hey baby"

The background was loud and she could barely hear him.

"Where are you? We're going to come meet up with you"

"Leon found a street race"

Letty slide in to the driver seat,

"He what? Where?"

"You aren't coming"

"Like hell we aren't. Where are you?"

"Fine. Where the rail road tracks are downtown"

"Be there in a ten minutes"

Letty hung up the phone and looked at Mia.

"We're going to a race"

Mia raised an eyebrow,

"At eleven?"

Letty pushed her a little bit,

"Mi, it's not really a legal race"

Mia's eyes grew wide,

"What?"

Letty nodded and started driving. Once they got there they took in the sight before them. The lights of the cars, the groups of people, the girls and the guys. But the main thing coming from the scene was happiness, everyone wanted to be here and everyone looked happy to be there.

Letty and Mia climbed out of the car, Mia looked at Letty,

"We are overdressed"

Letty laughed and nodded, she was still wearing her shorts and a long sleeve shirt, while Mia had on her hoodie and shorts.

"Next time we'll be ready"

"Next time"

Mia smiled and grabbed Letty's arm as they started walking through the crowd. Letty looked at Mia,

"DO you see them?"

Mia shook her head but smiled as Dom and Vince ran behind him and put their arms around each of their shoulders, Vince started,

"Pretty kick ass huh?"

Letty nodded,

"This is insane"

Dom smiled,

"This is amazing"

Mia turned to Letty,

"So where is this Leon? I want to meet your new boyfriend"

Dom looked at them,

"New boyfriend?"

Letty nodded,

"He is cute"

Dom growled and tighten his grip around her waist. Letty smiled, and slipped a hand in Dom's back pocket as they Dom led them towards Leon. Vince looked at Mia,

"Wait, where's Brian? He would love this"

Letty shook her head quickly behind Mia and Vince shrugged.

"I mean, not his scene"

Mia laughed, and turned to Letty.

"It's not like he's dead Let. We can talk about him"

Letty nodded,

"Alright, this is pretty crazy. We have to get him out here one-time"

She nodded as Dom stopped beside his car; he leaned against it as Letty moved to stand in front of him. Dom looped his arms around her waist as she leaned back in to him and his head moved to her shoulder whispering in her ear,

"This feels like home"

Letty nodded,

"This is amazing"

Leon walked over and smiled,

"You two looked to close for brother and sister"

Letty laughed, and turned around. She put her hands on Dom's cheeks and kissed him. Dom smiled as he slipped his tongue in Letty's mouth. Letty pulled back and smiled looking at Leon,

"Was that too close too?"

Leon nodded,

"I'm so confused. Tony said you were his kids"

Letty shook her head,

"More of adopted."

Leon nodded and turned to Mia,

"And you mommy. Where do you fall?"

Dom shouted,

"Aye. That is my sister"

Leon put his hands up,

"Sorry brother"

Dom laughed,

"She can take care of herself; you would be the sorry one"

Mia smiled and turned when two cars rushed by her. She smiled, this felt natural to her. She walked over to stand beside Vince as they watched the races unfold in front of them. Leon was now with some other kids and Dom was standing behind Letty whispering things in her ear making her laugh.

* * *

**This one took a while to write and I am not too sure why. **

**Going to make next one cute. **


	44. Chapter 44

It was one month later, and graduation was right around the corner for the boys. It was three weeks, to be exact. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon at the Torreto house, Letty and Dom were outside in the backyard on the couch swing, enjoying the peaceful time together.

With exams, and graduation parties they haven't had much time together recently. The race still fresh in their minds. They had gone a couple more times with Leon. Leon was now living with the Torreto's. His parents had disappeared years ago and Lynn had taken him in.

Mia was going a little crazy not seeing Brian, so Vince, Dom and Letty had made a plan to get him out of the house. His parents had never seen Leon before and he was going to go be friend Brian and sneak him out to hang out with the group again.

Dom started kissing Letty's neck and Letty rubbed his head as she moaned.

"Dom"

"Let, just relax"

Letty smiled and grabbed his face pulling him closer to her and taking his lips in hers. Dom smiled as he pulled away,

"I missed that"

Letty nodded taking his lips in hers again. Dom moved his hands to the bottom of Letty's shirt and rubbed her skin, Letty pulled away with a groan when she heard the back door open. Dom smiled as she wiped her chap stick off the top of his lip.

Mia came out and sat in the grass in front of them.

"So what's the plan tonight?"

Letty shrugged as she leaned back in to Dom's chest,

"I don't know, what do you want too?"

Mia leaned back elbows in the grass. She smiled,

"Most definitely the beach"

Dom snuggled his face in to Letty's shoulder as she laced their fingers together holding them to her chest. Mia smiled at them,

"You two are too cute sometimes"

Dom chuckled in to Letty's hair as she answered,

"Beach is good Mi."

She nodded standing up,

"You two continue to make me miss Brian. I'm going to find Vince"

"To satisfy your needs…"

Letty asked with a smirk, Mia gave her the attitude back,

"No. So I can tell him what's going on"

Letty nodded and smiled as Mia ran in to the house. Dom pulled his head back and looked at her.

"What?"

"Is something going on between Vince and Mia?"

Letty shrugged,

"No, I don't think so"

Dom nodded and smiled. Letty smiled and put a hand on his cheek,

"Did you decide about college yet?"

Dom shook his head,

"I don't need college Let."

"It would be a good idea"

Dom shrugged,

"I don't think school is for me"

"I just don't want you to regret not going"

"I don't think that is anything you have to worry about"

Letty nodded and added,

"If you go, you could always turn DT's in to a chain"

Dom shrugged and kissed her hair as he began to lay down with her.

"I like simple"

Letty hummed as she laid back with him with the fabric of his shirt. Dom ran his fingers through her hair as they laid there on the swing just enjoying the simple pleasure of quiet.

It was a couple hours later and the group had arrived at the beach minus Leon. They were setting up chairs and blankets on the sand. Dom was sitting in the sand when Letty walked in front of him.

"Dominic Torreto is not sitting in the sand"

Dom looked down and smiled,

"I think he is"

Letty laughed and put her hands out,

"Come in the water with me"

Dom shook his head and leaned back on his elbows,

"What's in it for me?"

Letty smirked, and pushed her shorts down, revealing her bikini bottoms and throwing her shirt at Dom's head. Dom removed it as he watched her talk,

"I'm sure if you don't want too, I can find someone else"

Letty turned and started walking to the edge of the water. Dom groaned chasing after her, he picked her up and ran in to the ocean. Letty laughed as he jumped as they splashed in to the water head first. They came up a minute later and Letty smiled.

"Do I have to take my clothes off for you to do anything for me?"

Dom smiled as he walked closer to her placing his hand son her hips,

"You could blink and I would do anything for you"

Letty raised an eyebrow,

"Oh really?"

Dom nodded, and kissed her gently pulling back forehead resting on hers,

"But when you are walking around with minimal clothing it makes me want to go faster"

Letty put her head back and laughed. Dom smiled as he kissed her chin, Letty pulled her head back and looked at him. He smiled and she rubbed his ear, smile falling from her face. Dom pulled his hands from the water and rested one on her cheek,

"What is it?"

Letty shrugged and smiled,

"Nothing"

Dom gave her a look and she shook her head,

"Nothing. Come on"

Letty grabbed his hand and walked out of the water with him. As they got back to the sand Dom grabbed an oversized towel and wrapped it around his back, pulling Letty to his chest wrapping her in it as well.

Letty sighed in content when they sat in one of the fold up chairs wrapped up in each other. Mia and Vince were throwing the football around when Letty noticed Leon walking up and pointed to Dom. Dom smiled,

"This should be fun"

Brian waved at them from a far and they waved back. Brian walked behind Mia so she couldn't see him. He grabbed her around the waist and whispered in her ear,

"Room for one more?"

Mia squealed and turned around. Brian smiled as he kissed her temple.

"Hey beautiful"

"What are you doing here?"

"They broke me out of my prison"

He nodded towards Vince, Letty, Dom and Leon. Mia turned and smiled at them. They waved, and smiled. Mia took Brian's hand as they started walking down the beach. Letty smiled as Dom kissed her hair, and Leon and Vince started throwing around the ball.

It was perfect, everyone was happy. Everything seemed too good to be true.

* * *

**Just kind of wrote its self. Probably another one tonight. **


	45. Chapter 45

The beach was dark, and there was a small fire in the middle. Dom and Letty were still in the chair wrapped up in each other; Leon and Vince were now sitting around the fire swapping stories. Brian and Mia were still nowhere to be found.

Dom whispered in Letty's ear,

"Are you cold?"

She shook her head,

"I'm perfect"

Dom nodded and kissed her temple as she sank deeper in to him, if that was even possible. Dom moved his hand to the waist of Letty's bikini bottoms and started rubbing. The blanket that was covering them was making the perfect screen so the boys wouldn't hear or see them.

Letty put her hand over Dom's adding pressure. Dom smirked as he slipped a finger in her. Letty pulled his hand out and turned to straddle him. He raised an eyebrow, she bent down and whispered in his ear,

"We should go de-flower your car."

Dom laughed at her statement and nodded as they stood up. The boys looked at them, Vince asked,

"Where are you two going?"

Dom shrugged and Letty responded,

"I don't think you want to hear the answer to that question"

Vince groaned,

"God you two are worse than bunnies"

The couple laughed as they ran up the beach to the car. Dom could barely get his keys out of his pocket before Letty attacked his lips again. Dom pulled away as she groaned opening the door and sliding in to the back seat, Letty straddling him. She moved to kiss him again and Dom moved his hands to her back, undoing the knots of her bikini as he fall to his chest. Letty could feel Dom getting bigger underneath her.

"Someone is happy to see me"

Dom groaned moving his mouth to her breast sucking it as Letty put her hands on the hood of the car moaning and grinding on him as he did it harder.

"Dom"

That was all she needed to say before he bucked his hips up to pull off his bathing suit, Letty groaned when he ripped her bottoms off of her,

"You owe me a new suit"

Dom laughed and pushed in to her as she screamed in pleasure. He started moving with her body as he replied,

"After this, I will buy you three"

Letty laughed as she began moving faster, Dom grabbed her hips, both almost hitting their climaxes. Letty met his hips one last time before they were both pushed past their limits. Letty smiled as she collapsed on top of him, Dom rubbed her back.

"So worth waiting to de-flower her"

Letty laughed as she sat up and so did Dom. She grabbed her bikini putting it on, as Dom pulled his shorts up. She looked at Dom and he smiled,

"What?"

"I have no bottoms Mr. Aggressive"

"I didn't hear too many complaints coming from you"

Letty laughed, as she put her legs over his leaning her back against the door.

"It was pretty amazing"

Dom smiled and kissed her getting out of the car. Letty laughed and looked at him,

"So you're a love 'em and leave 'em type"

Dom smiled,

"No, I'm going to get you you're clothes from the beach. No one gets to see that except for me"

Letty smiled and nodded. He kissed her one last time before jogging to the beach. Letty was happy, completely happy. She heard her phone go off from the front seat and bent over to grab it. She grabbed one of Dom's old shirts from the floor and put it on her lap as she waited for him to get back. She unlocked the phone and realised it was Dom's not her.

She couldn't stop herself from reading the message,

_Do you still want to get together tomorrow? I found what you needed. I think it will satisfy you. _

_-Casey_

She wasn't the jealous type most of the time, she just wanted people to realise Dom was off the market and to stop trying. She heard the car door open and smiled when Dom handed her, her shorts and t-shirt. She slipped them on sliding out of the car. She passed him the phone,

"It went off a minute ago"

He nodded kissed her head as they walked back to the beach with his arm around her, other hand opening the message. He messaged something back and Letty looked at him,

"Was it important?"

He shook his head,

"Not really"

She nodded as they walked back sitting in the chair together again. When they got back Brian and Mia had finally made their way back to the group and sat on the sand beside each other, Mia looked at her friends,

"Thanks guys"

Everyone nodded and she turned to Leon,

"Especially you Leon, you didn't have to do that"

He shrugged,

"I know you guys would do it for me. We're practically family now"

They nodded and smiled. They spent the rest of the night together trying to live in the moment and not let anything get in the way. They got home and Dom decided to walk Letty home,

"You can just stay over"

Letty shook her head,

"I need to shower"

Dom smirked,

"I have a shower"

She laughed,

"I want a shower, where I actually shower"

Dom smiled, and kissed as they made it to her door. Letty deepened the kiss as they leaned against the door. Dom put his hands on Letty's ass and started rubbing as she moved her hands to the back of his head pulling him closer. Dom pulled away and asked,

"Are you sure you don't want to come over?"

Letty smiled,

"I don't want to smell like axe tomorrow. I want to use my own girly shampoo"

Dom laughed and nodded,

"Fine but tomorrow"

Letty raised an eyebrow,

"We'll see if I'm in the mood"

Dom laughed,

"You are already playing that card"

Letty shrugged a bit and opened the door,

"Pick me up in the morning?"

Dom nodded and smiled as he kissed her one last night, whispering,

"Night"

Letty smiled,

"Night"

She closed the door and jumped when she saw her mother looking at her. Things had begun to get better, but nothing solid. But by the stance her mother was giving her Letty knew there was no getting away from this lecture,

"Letty"

She rolled her eyes,

"If you want to tell me again about how I am going to land up pregnant or Dom is a bad guy I don't want to hear it"

Her mother sighed,

"I don't want to see you hurt"

"Then maybe you should leave again. You never looked back to make sure I was okay before"

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Another Mistakes coming your way soon time. **

**Reviews are always nice to read. **


	46. Chapter 46

It was Monday morning and Letty was drinking her orange juice when Anna ran into the room and crawled on to the chair beside her,

"Morning"

Letty smiled and kissed her forehead,

"Hey buddy"

Anna smiled as Letty passed her the rest of her breakfast. Dom walked in and Anna squealed,

"Doooooooom"

Letty smiled as Dom walked by and kissed her curls,

"Hi pretty lady"

Anna smiled as she began eating, and Dom sat beside Letty kissing her cheek,

"Hey beautiful"

Letty turned and smiled,

"Hey, you ready to go?"

He nodded standing up grabbing her hand; he ruffled Anna's hair,

"Bye kiddo"

Anna smiled and kept eating as John walked in to the kitchen.

"We're heading to school"

He nodded,

"Alright, try and learn something"

Letty laughed,

"We'll try"

Letty was happy her mom had found John and had Anna. She was happy Dom had bonded with her sister. She just wished her mother would trust her again, would just love her. Dom opened her door and she slide in,

"Where are Vince and Mia?"

"Vince wanted to drive and Mia went with him"

Letty nodded as they drove to the school. When they got there, they were running late from their make out session in the car. Letty kissed him one last time before running towards her class, sliding in beside Mia.

Mia smirked at her,

"You're late"

"I got a little distracted"

Mia laughed and nodded, looking at the board and taking notes as Letty smiled and started writing. It was finally lunch but the girls were alone. They just brushed it off, the boys were probably outside fooling around, and playing ball. It wasn't until Letty was walking down the hall that she realized no one had seen the boys. One of Dom's buddies called out for her. She stopped and nodded,

"What's up?"

"Have you seen Dom anywhere?"

Letty shook her head,

"Not since this morning why?"

He shrugged a bit,

"Him and Vince ducked out a little while ago. Haven't heard from them, we were all going to go to the soccer field."

Letty shrugged,

"Hang on, I'll try and call him. But I have to go to my locker"

He nodded,

They started walking and Letty grabbed her phone, placing it on her shoulder, it rang three times before he answered it,

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me"

Connor had grabbed Letty's books as they reached her locker; she smiled and nodded at him. He smiled as Dom answered,

"What's up?"

"Wondering where you are"

"Out with V, did you need me?"

Letty laughed,

"No, I'm good. Connor is looking for you."

Dom muttered,

"Crap soccer, we'll be back in like an hour"

"Okay, can you or V leave me and Mi you're car. So we can get home?"

Dom nodded in to the phone,

"Yeah, I'll leave my keys in my locker"

"Alright, movie tonight?"

"Your room or mine?"

Letty laughed,

"Yours, if we do it in my room again. Anna is going to hog you to herself"

"What can I say, the Ortiz girls just gravitate to me"

"Yeah alright"

Dom laughed,

"I'll call you when I'm on my way"

"Okay, see you"

Dom hung up and Letty turned to Connor,

"He'll be back in an hour"

He nodded and smiled,

"Thanks Let"

"Course"

The bell rang and he handed over her books, and walked off waving. Letty spent the rest of the day utterly bored, without Brian in shop class she didn't really have anyone to talk too. Mia met her outside the classroom,

"I can't find the boys"

"I'm driving Dom's car home, they are being very secretive"

Mia raised an eyebrow,

"Or they are just being weird"

Letty laughed,

"Second option is probably it"

Mia smiled as they walked to Dom's locker to get his keys. All day in Letty's mind was the text message she had read earlier in the week. But she was trusting Dom, she wasn't going to be the obsessive girlfriend. She knew him, and she knew that he wasn't the guy to cheat.

But then she would think, he cheated on Stacey with her. She was lost in her thoughts when Mia nudged,

"Want to share with the class?"

"It's nothing"

Mia smiled,

"You sure?"

Letty nodded as she started the car driving back to the house. The girls finished their homework and ate dinner. Leon had gone out with some girl, Lynn and Tony were on a date and Mia was meeting up with Brian. So Letty was all alone, she decided to go change in to a pair of shorts and a tank top. It was about an hour later and she was sitting on Dom's bed, flipping through the channels when Dom walked in. She looked up and smiled,

"I'm going to go shower, then whatever movie your heart desires"

Letty smiled as he walked over and kissed her quickly before walking in to the shower. Letty stood up and walked over to Dom's DVD collection. She was in the mood for an action flick, so she picked out 'Pearl Harbor'. She smiled putting it in and watching the previews before the menu.

She waited another fifteen more minutes before Dom appeared in his track pants sliding in beside her. Dom kissed her hair as she pressed play. She curled into him,

"SO how was your day?"

Dom laughed,

"It's good, how was your day?"

She shrugged,

"Boring, I missed Brian"

"You got me"

"You were missing in action"

"Yeah, I had some things to do"

"You are being secretive, should I be worried about you?"

Dom chucked and shook his head, kissing her hair as he slid them down on to the blankets watching the movie and rubbing his thumb on Letty's hip bone.

Dom finally whispered,

"No need to worry Let."

"okay"

"You will find out soon enough"

Letty smiled against his chest and kissed it as she started watching the movie again. Letty felt Dom's breathing slow and she looked at him. He had fallen asleep.

She smiled as she turned back to watch the movie and listen to Dom's heart thump in his chest. It was comforting and soon enough her eyes fluttered closed too.

* * *

**Working on Mistakes, hope you like this one. **


	47. Chapter 47

It was now Thursday night and Letty was in her room doing her homework when she heard her door open. She looked up,

"Ever thought of knocking?"

Dom laughed as he kissed her hair,

"I thought about it, but then I was like whatever. I've seen her naked. Nothing will surprise me"

Letty laughed,

"Whatever you ass"

Dom smirked laying on her bed. Letty heard the little feet of her sister run in to the room and jump on her bed.

"Dom"

Dom smiled at her lifting her up above him,

"Hey little bug"

She smiled,

"Play Barbie"

Dom smiled,

"No"

The little girl pouted,

"Yes"

HE shook his head and tickled her. She tried to stay sad but soon erupted in laughter. Letty turned to watch them, she loved watching Dom with her sister. He reminded her of Tony. John walked in,

"I thought I heard someone laughing"

Anna looked over at her father,

"Hi papi"

He smiled,

"It's time for a bath"

She shook her head,

"No thank you"

Letty laughed a bit, and Dom smiled at the girl as he lower her back to standing on the bed. She immediately sat on the bed and grabbed Dom's hand. John walked over to the bed,

"Anna come on"

She shook her head,

"I want to stay"

Dom chuckled,

"Feisty like her sister"

Letty glared at him,

"Watch it"

Dom smirked and looked down at Anna.

"Anna go with papi, I'll be back tomorrow"

Anna scrunched her nose and put her arms up for John to pick her up. John laughed as he walked out of the room,

"Not too late you two"

Letty nodded,

"I know"

He smiled and Letty smiled at Dom as he sat up on his elbows,

"What?"

She shook her head,

"It's nice seeing you like that"

"Like what?"

"Happy"

He smiled,

"Come here"

Letty smiled walking over to sit with him on the bed,

"I am happy Let"

"Me too"

He smiled and kissed her gently. Letty's door creaked open and Letty turned to see her mom,

"White flag"

Letty smiled,

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if we could talk"

Letty shrugged,

"Sure"

"Alone?"

Letty sighed,

"Mom, I'm just going to tell him anyways"

Dom laughed a little, kissing her temple whispering,

"Play nice, call me later"

Letty nodded,

"Okay"

Dom smiled grabbing his phone off the table and walking by the older women giving him thankful eyes. She moved to sit at the end of Letty's bed,

"I want you to know, I am so sorry for not coming back. I was scared Let. I had no idea what you were going to do. I love you so much, it's always been us I didn't know how to tell you that I had more people to bring in to the mix"

"I just wish you would have said something mom. I missed so much"

She nodded,

"I know baby and I'm sorry. But can we start over, I miss talking to you. NO more secrets"

Letty smiled,

"No more secrets"

Her mom smiled sitting beside her, and smiled,

"So let's start with you and Dom"

Letty laughed and shrugged, she was done being mad. She couldn't change the past and neither could her mom. She wanted a fresh start, she needed her mom again.

"Well I mean, he makes me feel safe"

"Safe is good"

Letty nodded,

"And happy, crazy, but mostly happy"

"Happy is the most important part"

Letty nodded,

"I wouldn't know what to do without him"

Her mother smiled,

"I feel the same about you"

Letty nodded, putting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I love you mom"

Tracey smiled,

"I love you too baby. So much"

She kissed Letty's head and put a hand on her knee,

"So are you and Dom having…?"

Letty sat up,

"You had to rein a good moment huh?"

Her mom chuckled and raised an eyebrow,

"Are you?"

Letty looked down and nodded a little bit. Her mom sighed,

"I saw that coming, are you safe?"

"Yes"

"I heard about the pregnancy scare"

Letty shook her head and sighed,

"Don't get me started on that"

Her mom laughed,

"Why don't you tell me? We have nothing but time now"

Letty smiled leaning back talking the night away with her mom. It wasn't until two when she got up to go to the bathroom and walking back in to her room when she saw her phone glowing. She walked over and picked it up,

"Hello?"

It was weird her phone was on silent, when a unfamiliar female voice answered, she was confused, she looked at the phone and realized it was Dom's. The voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hi, sorry. I was just supposed to leave a message for Dom"

"Alright"

"Is he there?"

"No, I can take the message"

"Okay, great. Tell him, what he wanted finally came through and he is going to die when he sees it. If he wants to swing by tomorrow, I can put it on for him. Tell him it's going to look sexy as hell"

Letty was confused, and felt her heart break a little bit. Was Dom cheating on her? He didn't even tell the skank that she was in the picture, she didn't answer until the voice on the other end asked,

"hello?"

Letty snapped out of it,

"Sorry, of course I'll tell him. But if you just want to text him all of that just incase"

"Sure, will do"

"Have a good night"

"Yeah you too. Sorry to wake you up"

"No problem"

Letty hung up the phone and put it back on the table, crawling in to bed. She didn't know what to think. She tossed and turned for the rest of the night. She finally rolled over and the clock blinked 6:43 am. She decided to just get up now and shower.

It was almost an hour and half later and she was leaving the house grabbing her car keys. She saw everyone leave the Torreto house laughing, but didn't give it a second glance. She heard Mia yell for her but pretended she didn't and slipped in to her car driving towards the school.

Mia looked at Dom,

"What the hell did you do?"

Dom shrugged,

"How should I know? Maybe something happened with her mom"

She shrugged,

"You better fix it"

Dom didn't see her until lunch and when he did, he hugged her from behind at her locker and kissed the side of her neck,

"Hey, you drove off pretty quick this morning"

Letty shrugged,

"You have my phone"

He nodded pulling it out of his pocket,

"Sorry about that"

Letty mumbled,

"I bet you are"

She passed him his phone and faked a smiled, turning around closing her locker, Dom put his hand on her arm,

"What is it? Something happen with your mom?"

Letty shook her head,

"No, we're good actually. I just have to do some stuff. I'll see you later"

Dom raised an eyebrow but nodded,

"Alright, come by later"

She nodded,

"Yeah, I'll try"

Dom went to kiss her but Letty moved her head so his lips landed on her cheek. Dom pulled back confused,

"You sure you're alright"

Letty shrugged and faked another smile,

"I'm fine, stop worrying so much"

She walked down the hall leaving Dom very confused, standing alone.

* * *

**Reviews are always nice to read. Edit tomorrow. **


	48. Chapter 48

Dom walked back in to the lunch room and walked up to Mia. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow,

"What?"

"Help me out"

She shrugged,

"With what?"

"What did I do to piss her off?"

"Let? I have no idea."

"Mia you have spent the last three classes with her and you have no idea"

She shook her head putting her hands up,

"She seemed fine. Didn't mention anything"

"Mia"

Mia rolled her eyes,

"Why don't you go talk to her? I have no idea what you did"

She turned back around eating her lunch, Dom looked at Vince and he shrugged. Dom sighed as he heard the bell ring. Mia got up, and told him,

"Don't be stupid. Figure it out"

She walked passed him and Vince stood up.

"Figure it out later, we have to go help your dad out"

Dom nodded, a couple hours later at the garage Dom was sitting in the office on the phone when the girls walked in. Mia smiled at him and shrugged, Dom nodded.

"Yeah, I'll hold"

He replied to the lady on the phone. He was calling about parts for a car. Tony had gone out and left him in charge. He had been doing that a lot lately. Dom didn't mind, he loved it. He loved this place, he loved being responsible for something.

Letty walked in,

"Do you have a minute?"

Dom looked up from the paper work, he nodded,

"Yeah, I'm just on hold"

She nodded closing the door and leaning against it,

"I think we need to talk"

"Let, I don't know what I did. But I thought we were good last night"

She nodded,

"We were"

"So what changed?"

She sighed and looked at him,

"I know your past Dom; you've never been a one woman guy. I get it, it's who you are. But I can't be in a relationship like that"

Dom shook his head at her,

"What are you talking about?"

She smiled sadly,

"You've been disappearing lately, just for a couple hours and then your back and you seem happier than ever. What am I supposed to think?"

Dom was about to answer her when Harry answered the phone,

"Dominic sorry, hey"

Dom pleaded with her to stay there for a minute with his eyes, as he answered Harry. When he was done going through the list and she had disappeared. He sighed, walking out of the garage looking for her. Mia shook her head,

"She left"

"Where'd she go?"

She shrugged,

"I don't know, she looked a little upset"

Dom sighed, and looked towards the door when Leon walked in laughing with a small kid. Vince raised an eyebrow,

"Who's this?"

Leon smiled,

"This is Jesse. Knows everything about a car\s engine."

Mia smiled,

"It's nice to meet you. Welcome"

He nodded, obviously nervous entering this new place. Dom smiled as he walked by them patting him on the back.

"Make yourself at home. V, lock up?"

Vince nodded from the couch,

"Yeah no problem"

Dom nodded walking back out to his car, trying to call her but no answer. He drove to her house and opened the door,

"Let? You home?"

Tracey walked out,

"I haven't seen her since this morning. Is there a problem?"

"I think I did something, but I'm not sure what"

Tracey nodded,

"Don't try to understand women just go with it"

Dom smiled and nodded,

"I'm glad you two made up, she's missed you even if she won't admit that out loud."

Tracey smiled,

"I missed her too, and if you need to know she couldn't stop talking about you last night. Go find her and just talk to her"

Dom nodded,

"Thanks"

She smiled and nodded walking up the stairs as Dom walked over to his house when he noticed her car in the driveway. He opened the door,

"Let?"

He walked up the stairs to find her sitting on his bed; she looked up when he came in. Tears threatening to fall, Dom walked over and sat in front of her,

"What is going on?"

Letty let out of the breath she was holding on to and looked at him,

"Who the hell is Casey?"

Dom looked at her,

"How did you know about her?"

She shrugged,

"She texted you a couple weeks ago and I'm assuming it was her calling last night at two am to let you know whatever you wanted came in and she was going to look sexy in it"

Dom sighed,

"Let I know it sounds bad but you have to trust me"

She shook her head,

"Trust you? That's what you want me to do"

He nodded and she rolled her eyes,

"What do you think I have been doing? You don't even care"

"I don't care?"

She stood up running a hand through her hand,

"Why wouldn't you just tell me whatever you were doing with her?"

"Because I thought we trusted each other, I don't demand to know everything you do in your spare time"

Letty laughed a bit at him,

"So if I started talking to random guys at two in the morning you wouldn't care?"

"I trust that you aren't going to cheat on me"

Letty nodded, attitude spitting through her teeth.

"I'm sure you wouldn't freak out"

Dom rolled his eyes,

"So what are you saying?"

Letty shrugged,

"Have you ever done anything with her?"

"As in sexual? No."

Letty nodded, but Dom was first to keep going,

"But if you don't have enough faith in me to believe me, maybe this won't work"

"So you're saying you want to break up?"

Dom shrugged,

"If you can't trust me enough, then maybe we should"

Letty felt her heart break in to a million pieces. She couldn't get any words out of her mouth,

"Dom that's not what I wanted"

Dom sighed,

"Then what do you want? I told you the truth and you won't accept it"

"So we're going to give up that easy"

Dom shrugged,

"I don't want to break up Let."

She sighed,

"So what do we do?"

Dom smiled standing up,

"I should show you something"

Letty raised an eyebrow,

"Oh yeah"

He nodded,

"It'll make everything, make sense"

Dom grabbed her hand but Letty stood her ground and Dom looked at her,

"Will you stop being so difficult? Just come with me, if you are still mad after everything you can kick me anywhere"

Letty raised an eyebrow,

"Anywhere…?"

Dom nodded, and tugged her hand,

"Come on"

Letty rolled her eyes following him outside as they stopped at his car. Letty rolled her eyes,

"I've seen your car before"

Dom chuckled,

"You haven't seen it like this"

Letty raised an eyebrow,

"What are you…"

Dom opened the hood and Letty looked at it. It brand new, every performance part he would ever need stuck under the hood. Letty raised her head,

"Explain"

"Casey imports part that Harry doesn't carry."

Letty nodded,

"Alright"

"She's been giving me good deals on the parts, I've been installing them and racing"

Letty stood back putting a hand on his chest,

"You've been what?"

"Racing and –"

Letty punched him, and he rubbed his arm,

"what was that for?"

"Why the hell wouldn't you just tell me or take me with you?"

Dom shrugged,

"I wanted to know I could win first"

Letty smiled,

"Whens the next race?"

* * *

**Reviews are nice, sorry it took so long. I couldn't figure out the ending I wanted it to have.**


	49. Chapter 49

Letty and Dom were now in his bedroom sitting on his bed, Letty looked at him,

"So you aren't out of the woods yet"

Dom chuckled,

"Alright, what else?"

"What exactly is she putting on?"

Dom laughed,

"Decals for my car. They are custom she had them ordered in from Europe, we were both stoked to see them"

Letty nodded,

"Why didn't you just tell me? Did you not think I would be alright with all of this?"

Dom shook his head,

"No, I didn't want you to get in to it"

Letty smirked,

"And why is that? Thought you would get your ass kicked?"

Dom shook his head,

"No, I was afraid you would love it"

Letty laughed,

"And why is that a problem?"

Dom shrugged,

"It's not the safest thing in the world Let"

"So why would I let you do it?"

"I can handle it"

"So can I"

Dom looked at her and Letty raised an eyebrow, threating to test her. He shook his head,

"You are trying to make me die young huh?"

Letty laughed straddling him, she kissed him as their tongues connected she pulled away, Dom pouted,

"Tease"

Letty smiled,

"Just reminding you what you will go without if you go to the next race alone"

Dom raised an eyebrow,

"I was never alone"

Letty looked at him, and he looked down a bit. Letty punched him in the chest again,

"You took Vince but not me?"

Dom rubbed his chest,

"Well Vince doesn't punch me"

"Vince also doesn't have sex with you"

Dom laughed and looked at her taking his lips in his again. Letty sighed putting her arms around his neck leaning in to him. Dom grabbed his hips and smiled as she opened her mouth just enough for him to stick his tongue in her mouth.

Letty moaned and moved her hands under his shirt, she was about to pull it over his head when his bedroom door open. Letty pulled away and laughed when Tony put a hand over his eyes,

"Alright, door open from now"

"Dad"

"I don't need to see that Dominic"

Letty laughed moving to sit in between Dom's legs. Dom put his head on her shoulder,

"Sorry Tony"

He nodded,

"I don't need grandchildren yet. I am way to handsome and young"

Letty smirked,

"So handsome"

Dom squeezed her,

"Hey, that's my dad"

She shrugged,

"Where do you think you get your good looks from?"

Dom laughed and so did Tony.

"Dinner is in an hour. Please no sex if I close this door"

Dom nodded,

"Got it"

Tony smiled and closed the door. He had always known there was something special between the two of them. He was just happy they finally saw it.

Letty turned to face him,

"So tell me about this Casey girl"

"Let"

She shrugged,

"What? I want to know about the girl you've been spending time with"

"Well she's beautiful, piercing brown eyes, a little junk in the trunk. Heart of gold, best smile anyone could have."

Letty looked at him, and was about to get up when his grip tighten on her lips and whispered against her lips as he kissed her,

"Oh wait I just described you"

Letty smirked, pulling away to look at him,

"You're good"

He smirked, shrugged, and kissed her gently,

"She's blonde and plays for my team"

Letty laughed,

"As in she would be more interested in me then you?"

He nodded kissing her again. Letty smiled against his lips,

"Where did you get the money?"

He shrugged,

"I had some saved up from working at the garage and when I won the first race it paid for most of the parts. The next race was the same, and well now I am saving most of it"

Letty smiled,

"So when is the next race?"

Dom shrugged,

"I don't know yet"

"You'll tell me"

He nodded, and stuck out his pinky Letty shook her head connecting their pinkies. Letty squeezed it,

"I mean it"

Dom nodded,

"I know, I never break a pinkie promise"

Letty laughed,

"Alright good, if I find out you went without me. No sex for a week"

Dom chuckled and whispered in her ear,

"Doubt you could go that long"

She shrugged,

"I guess we'll find out if you go without me"

Dom nodded,

"Guess we will"

The rest of the night was quiet. Dinner was calm, and it was almost eleven thirty when Dom started walking Letty home. Letty squeezed his hand,

"So I was thinking maybe we ditch last period tomorrow spend some time together"

Dom shrugged,

"Yeah if you want too"

She nodded, putting her arms around his neck,

"I think we should take a drive and find a private area"

Dom raised an eyebrow,

"And do what?"

She smirked,

"I'm sure you could use your imagination big boy"

She winked opening the door smirking at him,

"See you tomorrow"

Dom shook his head at her,

"Not even a kiss?"

Letty shook her head about to close the door when he stopped it and kissed her gently,

"Tomorrow"

She nodded,

"Tomorrow"

She shut the door, going up to her room and falling on to the bed. She was happy, everything seemed perfect to her. She had fallen asleep that night calmer than any other night before.

The next morning she was up early and she felt amazing. She decided today was going to be a good day and nothing was going to rein it for her. She had pulling her hair in to a side braid, thrown on jeans and sweater. She walked to the Torreto house.

Tony smiled at her from the kitchen,

"Morning sunshine"

She smiled,

"Morning"

He glared at her,

"Why are you so happy?"

"Am I not allowed to be?"

HE shook his head,

"No it's just been a little while since I've seen it"

She shrugged,

"I want the old Letty back"

He smiled walking past her kissing her head,

"I missed her"

Letty nodded and smiled when Dom walked down stairs. He smiled at her,

"You look to happy"

Letty laughed,

"Can a girl not be happy around this place?"

Dom shook his head, biting in to an apple.

"I like your smile"

Letty smiled at him, and he laughed. Tony walked out leaving them alone, he yelled good bye before leaving for the garage. Letty walked over and put her arms around Dom's neck,

"So we're still good for this afternoon?"

He nodded,

"I was imagining it all night"

Letty laughed,

"What have I gotten myself in to?"

* * *

**Reviews are always nice. Edit latter. **


	50. Chapter 50

The last bell of the day rung and Letty was standing at her locker. She felt Dom slide in beside her whispering in her ear,

"You ready?"

She nodded,

"So ready"

He smiled as she took his hand. They started walking out to the car and Letty heard Mia running up behind them,

"Hey"

She turned and Letty raised an eyebrow,

"What is it?"

Mia panted, hands on her knees.

"You two are fast"

Dom sighed sliding in to the car waiting for them to finish, Letty whispered at her angrily,

"We're about to go have hot sex on the beach, you would move fast too"

Mia scrunched her nose,

"Beach is a bad idea. Sand where you don't want it"

Letty waved her off,

"What is wrong?"

She sighed,

"I can't get a hold of Brian"

Letty shrugged,

"What do you want me to do about it?"

She smiled,

"Stop by on your way, stop at his school. Ask him what's up"

Letty groaned,

"Mi you have to be kidding me"

She shook her head,

"If I show up his dad might be there, he'll know we were talking"

"His dad knows us too"

"Yeah but it'll be less weird. Please Let I will do anything"

Letty glared and pointed at her,

"Fine, you so owe me"

Mia nodded and smiled. Letty opened the door and sat down. Dom looked over to her and smiled,

"Beach?"

"How about LA High School"

He looked over pulling out of the parking lot,

"That private school Brian is in"

Letty nodded and shrugged,

"Your sister begged me"

Dom rolled his eyes,

"And what do I get out of it?"

Letty tilted her head

"You get me all to yourself, all night"

Dom smiled,

"Fine, we'll stop by. Ten minutes"

She nodded grabbing his hand,

"Ten minutes"

They drive was silent, and they got there just before school let out. Dom got out of the car and Letty leaned in to his side. Dom kissed her hair,

"We look very out of place"

Letty laughed,

"Yeah, thank god Tony doesn't make us go here. Mia would have a hissy fit with those uniforms"

Dom laughed,

"Mia? I would throw a hissy fit."

Letty smiled,

"I think it would cute on you."

Dom smirked,

"So the school boy look turns you on?"

Letty shrugged a bit, and smiled. She saw Brian walk up to them,

"What are you guys going doing here?"

Dom smiled,

"Letty was sent on a mission"

Brian turned to her,

"And what is that?"

Letty smiled,

"Mia said you aren't answering her. She would like to know why"

Brian sighed,

"My dad took my phone, laptop and my car"

Dom raised an eyebrow,

"Why?"

Brian rolled his eyes,

"He found out about our little beach trip, so he decided to take away all of my communication"

Letty nodded and dug in to her pocket grabbing her phone. Passing it to him,

"Take it. Hide it from your dad. Call her"

Brian shook his head,

"Let, what will you do?"

She shrugged,

"Everyone I talk to lives four doors down. I will be fine."

Brian took it and smiled,

"Thanks"

She nodded and Dom smiled,

"So do you want a ride home?"

Brian shook his head,

"I would love too, but my dad is home this week, he will freak out"

The couple nodded, Brian smiled,

"Thanks again, I will call her as I walk home."

They all went their separate ways. Dom and Letty got back in his car and Dom took her hand,

"So to the beach?"

Letty shook her head,

"No"

Dom looked at her,

"What?"

She laughed and rubbed her thumb on the back of his hand.

"I think we need to go somewhere more private"

Dom smirked,

"And where do you think that is?"

Letty eyed the back of the car and shrugged a bit. Dom groaned and nodded. They pulled in to a private area that over looked the city and were in the back seat faster than either could remember.

Dom took Letty's mouth in his as Letty pulled his shirt off. She went to his neck as Dom ripped her shirt off. She pulled back,

"Hey"

Dom smirked mumbling as he went for her lips,

"Sorry, couldn't help myself"

Letty nodded as she went to undo her bra. Dom put his hands on her hips pulling her closer. Letty moaned as she felt Dom grow underneath her. Dom pulled away,

"Pants"

She nodded breathlessly as they both started to pull them down. Dom threw his in the front seat as he went to help Letty with hers. She laughed,

"It's like my first time all over"

Dom smirked,

"Do I make you nervous?"

She smiled and took his lips in hers as Dom slipped them to her ankles. She laughed leaning back as he pulled them off, crawling on top of Letty. She smiled,

"What are you waiting for?"

Dom smirked as he pushed inside of her. Letty smiled at the contact tucking her head in his shoulder as they met each other's strides. Dom grunt as they started going faster.

Letty hit her climax first shortly followed by Dom. Letty smiled and kissed him one last time.

"I missed that"

"You are so sexy in my car"

Letty smirked as Dom made them sit up, with him still inside of her. She put her hands on her shoulders, grinding on him.

"Still frisky?"

She nodded, going a little bit faster. Dom groaned as he moved his hands to her hips making her go faster. Letty moved to kiss him. Dom smiled as they slowed down a bit to savor the moment.

They stayed wrapped in each other for next hour until both collapsed beside each other, exhausted. Letty put her leg's in Dom's lap as he rubbed them. Dom passed her his shirt and she raised an eyebrow,

"You don't put that on and we might start again"

Letty laughed,

"You should put on some pants then"

Dom smirked as he reached down to grab his boxers. Letty sighed in his chest as he leaned back,

"I missed that"

Dom kissed her head,

"I missed that too"

* * *

**Edit later, Hopefully I can upload something else tonight. **


	51. Chapter 51

**edit later gators**

* * *

Tony, Mia and Letty were sitting in the bleachers of the school's auditorium. Mia was making she could capture every moment of this enormous occasion, Letty was chatting with Tony about the newest car that was in the garage. Mia scream with glee as the music started and she hushed Tony and Letty.

It was almost forty minutes later when Vince was called to the stage. She put his arms up in victory and the three screamed so loud everyone around them laughed, he almost tripped coming off the stage but recovered and gave them a thumbs up.

Letty smirked as he sat back down, Tony whispered,

"I can't believe this is actually happening"

Letty nodded,

"In a year you'll be watching another one"

Tony smiled and kissed her head,

"Can't wait"

They all looked to the stage as Dom's name was called and he walked across the stage in his usual Dominic Torreto stance. Mia snapped more pictures and Dom waved as they screamed from their seats.

"You are the class of 1997. Enjoy it and thank you for the memories"

Hats were thrown up in to the air and screams echoed in the room. They all met in the hallway as Mia took more pictures, Dom wrapped his arms around Letty's waist. Letty smiled,

"Congratulations"

Dom smiled and kissed her cheek,

"Thanks, you ready to party?"

Letty smiled,

"Oh yeah it's going to be awesome"

Tony was throwing the boys a huge bash for graduating; the whole family was coming down and almost everyone from school. After another photo shoot for Mia everyone was headed home.

The party was starting in an hour and Dom had retreated to his room. Letty followed behind and smiled as she sat on the bed beside him,

"Aren't you excited? No more high school"

Dom shrugged,

"I guess so"

Letty raised an eyebrow,

"Alright just tell me"

Dom hummed looking at her,

"Tell you what?"

"Whatever is bugging you"

He sighed and Letty moved to straddle him, she kissed him gently trying to coax it out of him. Domo put his hands on the top of her legs and smiled,

"I'm kind of pissed off"

Letty laughed,

"I wasn't expecting that one"

Dom smiled,

"Well you know my dad asked Vince to go with him on the road"

Letty nodded,

"Yeah…"

"Why the hell wouldn't they ask me? Now that it's over, Vince leaves so does my dad. Where does that leave me? What the hell am I going to do?"

Letty smiled and stroked his cheek,

"Well you have me, and I am amazing company. It leaves you with me and you can always do me"

Letty smirked and started kissing his neck as Dom groaned and gripped her thighs,

"Let, people are down stairs"

She mumbled,

"Then we should be quiet"

Dom groaned as he took her lips in his. The music from the backyard growing louder, and louder. Dom pulled away breathless and Letty smiled,

"We should go down there"

Dom shook his head mumbling as he kissed her,

"Don't start something unless you plan to finish it."

Letty laughed as Dom pinned her to the bed, pulling her shorts down just enough and Letty smirked as she unbuckled his belt and pulled it from the loops. Dom bit her lip as he pulled back,

"Quick"

Letty nodded putting her hands on the back of his neck,

"Hard"

Dom nodded and pounded in to her. Letty gasped and bucked her hips up meeting Dom's hips. There was a knock on the door and Dom groaned as Letty put a hand on his mouth,

"What?"

Mia's voice ran through the wood,

"Everyone is looking for you guys"

Letty moaned quietly as Dom moved to kiss under her neck,

"Yeah Mi. Give us five"

Letty looked at Dom and he smirked,

"Ten give us ten minutes"

"Alright, if not I'll come and drag you both out"

Letty couldn't answer as Dom slide in to her hitting every nerve ending in her body. Her body was not her own at the moment and she was going with it. Her head was hitting the head board but she didn't care.

She loved when the animal would come out in him. She heard him grunt and she felt her body shaking again while Dom released inside of her. Letty sighed with happiness as Dom rolled beside her; she breathed in and looked at him,

"That was amazing"

Dom nodded,

"Never seem to fail me"

Letty laughed as she got up pulling up her shorts. She looked down at him and smirked,

"Mia is going to barge in to those doors any minute and seeing that will not go away easily"

Dom laughed standing up and fixing himself, he smiled.

"I love you"

Letty turned,

"What?"

He smiled and shrugged,

"I just thought I should tell you"

Letty smiled biting her lip looking at him as he walked over and put his hands on her arms,

"So, are you going to stare at me or we going to party?"

Letty stayed quiet, she had wanted to say it for so long. She knew they had said it before but it was a friendship and a family moment, this time it was different. It felt different, it made her heart jump and she felt invincible.

Dom chuckled a bit and started for the door, Letty walked to him and turned him around kissing him deeply, pulling away she mumbled,

"I love you too"

Dom smiled and hugged her,

"Yeah?"

She nodded,

"Yeah"

Dom smiled and picked her up and held her closer. Letty smiled,

"But if you ever tell me you love me and walk away I might shoot you"

Dom laughed,

"Fine next time I will kiss you first"

Letty nodded,

"It's a good start"

Dom smiled, he kissed her gently and they heard Mia calling them from downstairs,

"She always knew how to rein a moment"

Letty laughed and put her forehead on his,

"Well she is your sister"

"Don't make me come up there"

Dom sighed,

"We're coming Mi"

Letty smiled and laced their fingers together, Dom smiled and kissed her temple.

"I think we're going to be alright"

Letty nodded and smiled.

* * *

**Alright I know I promise a whole bunch on Tuesday however some family stuff came up and I had to deal with it. But this week I should have free time, hopefully nothing will come up. I will try and push out another chapter of something and post. **


	52. Chapter 52

Dom was mingling with some of the guests as Letty sat on the steps of the porch. She looked over when someone sat beside her, she smiled,

"Hey stranger"

Brian smiled,

"Hey"

"How did you escape your dad?"

"He said because I had good behavior and I was a high school graduate that I could make my own decisions"

Letty laughed,

"And how long do you think that will last?"

Brian shrugged and laughed a bit,

"I have no idea but I'm just going to go with it"

Letty smiled, and Brian nodded towards the party guests.

"So why aren't you out there mingling?"

She shrugged,

"I never felt like I belonged with them"

Brian raised an eyebrow,

"What do you mean?"

Letty sighed,

"Tony opened his arms to me and Vince but the rest of the family is very old fashioned. I should have stayed with my parents and Vince with his. We were never Tony's responsibility."

Brian nodded,

"And what does Tony say?"

Letty shook her head,

"Tells us not to worry about it. There are some of them that are open to me and Vince. They took us in, but most of them just either don't know how to act around us or ignore us"

"Don't know how to act?"

Letty shrugged and took a sip of her lemonade,

"They treat us like were stupid or they act like were about to go crazy so they watch what they say"

Brian laughed,

"Seems like they are the crazy ones"

Letty half shrugged and took a sip as Vince walked up to them,

"Help"

"With?"

Vince groaned,

"Annemarie will not leave me alone"

Brian raised an eyebrow as Letty laughed,

"Who's Annemarie?"

Vince put a hand over Brian's mouth,

"Not too loud buster"

Brian pushed Vince off,

"Well then tell me"

Vince sighed leaning against the wall of the house,

"She's their cousin, three years younger than Mia and Let"

Letty piped in,

"Completely in love with Vince"

Brian laughed,

"So she's one of the one's that's okay with you two"

They both nodded, and Vince kept going,

"However I am not interested. It's just a little weird"

"And she's totally crazy"

Brian laughed at Letty and she shrugged,

"Just stating the obvious"

Vince continued,

"She's not my type"

Annemarie wasn't unattractive by any means she just hadn't come in to her own yet. She was still wearing shirts a little bit too big, and pants that were two sizes too big. Her braces had come off last year, and she had grown out her bangs. She just needed some new clothes and she would be a knockout. Letty laughed a bit standing up,

"I'm going to get a refill you guys want anything?"

They shook their heads and Letty walked in to the kitchen. She scooped up some of the yellow liquid in to her cup and leaned against the cupboard. Mia walked down the stairs and smiled,

"How's it going out there?"

Letty shrugged,

"About the usual; Vince has his stalker, I am like the plague. Dom is the hero oh and your boyfriend is outside"

Mia looked out the doors,

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged as they started walking outside,

"His dad freed him"

Mia smiled,

"Really?"

Letty nodded as they walked in to the yard to find the boys. They were no longer sitting on the stairs and Letty could tell why. Annemarie was standing there looking a little upset. Mia looked at Letty and Letty sighed,

"Annemarie are you alright?"

The girl looked up and smiled at her cousin, and shrugged a bit,

"Boys will never like me"

Mia sighed,

"Why do you say that?"

The girl sighed and pointed,

"I can't even get Vince who I have known forever to give me a second look"

Letty smiled,

"That's how I felt about Dom but here we are. Dating and I couldn't be happier"

"Well good for you"

Annemarie shouted at her and stormed off. Letty shrugged,

"I was just trying to help"

Mia nodded,

"I know, I'll go talk to her. "

Letty nodded and felt Dom's arms go around her waist,

"I see you are making friends"

Letty laughed,

"They don't like me anyways"

"Not true"

"Very true"

Dom shook his head, and kissed her jaw as she turned around to face him, she was about to argue more but Dom kissed her. She smiled as he pulled away and she mumbled,

"You can't do that"

Dom laughed,

"Kiss you"

Letty nodded,

"Not when I'm upset, it just makes me forget."

Dom smirked and kissed her gently,

"I'll have to remember that"

Letty laughed a bit and pushed him. Dom's grandmother walked up to them and smiled,

"I am glad you two got together"

Dom smiled,

"Thanks Grams"

The old lady smiled. Letty always thought she hated her. But maybe that was an act, before Letty could think it came out of her mouth,

"You are?"

Dom squeezed her hip and she shrugged a bit, and smiled. The older lady chuckled a bit,

"I always liked your attitude. I bet you can keep him on track"

Letty nodded,

"Yes mam I can"

They both shared a warm smile but before she walked away,

"Take care of him, he's worth it"

Letty nodded,

"I know"

She left the couple to be alone. Dom kissed Letty's head,

"I guess not everyone hates me"

Dom smiled,

"Told you"

Letty smirked,

"You were right"

Dom laughed,

"Excuse me"

Letty smiled,

"Don't get used to hearing that"

Dom turned and put his hands on her hips,

"Say it one more time"

Letty shook her head and put her arms around his neck,

"One time deal"

Dom pouted,

"Please"

"Careful or you'll get a bird caught on that lip"

Dom glared at her and she laughed,

"That was a one shot deal baby."

Dom smirked,

"I will get it out of you again"

Letty shook her head,

"Maybe if you get me super drunk"

Dom smiled,

"I'm sure I can make that happen"

Letty smiled and looked when she heard the door slam behind her.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. Here it is. Edit later. **


	53. Chapter 53

**So its been a while. Holy, so if you are still reading. Thank you. **

**It took me a while to reread the story to write this chapter for you. I am going to school full time and work part time, so I honestly don't have much time to write anymore which saddens me. **

**Hope you like this one. I will try to upload more often. Edit laterrrr gators. Homework time. **

* * *

Letty and Dom looked over and smiled, as Tony blushed a bit.

"Sorry, my fault"

Everyone shrugged and went back to mingling as Tony walked up to the happy couple. Letty leaned in to Dom's chest as Tony started,

"Annemarie is crying in the bathroom"

Letty raised her hand,

"Guilty"

Tony raised his eyebrow as she sighed,

"Its not like I meant too. I just told her she would find a guy someday like I found Dom. And she freaked out and ran inside"

Tony laughed,

"Always making friends"

Letty laughed,

"And you love me all the same"

Tony laughed and put his hands up,

"Somehow."

He turned to Dom,

"Can we talk for a few minutes?"

Dom nodded as he unwrapped his arms from Letty and kissed her temple. They walked in to the garage and sat on the old work bench, Tony put a hand on Dom's knee.

"I need you too know how proud of you I am"

Dom smiled,

"I know you are pops."

Tony nodded, and kept going digging in to the drawer and picking out a small box and putting it in Dom's hand. Dom looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Tony smiled,

"Just open it"

Dom laughed a bit as he opened it, noticing that it a key to the garage.

"I already have a key to the shop pops."

Tony shook his head,

"I'm giving you my key, its yours now"

Dom turned to fully look at his father and shook his head,

"What are you talking about?"

He shrugged,

"I know you were pissed when I asked Vince to come with me on the road but I knew you would never leave your sister or Let. And I have always known your heart is in that shop. So it's yours while I'm gone."

Dom put a hand on his mouth and looked at the key. A smile creeping on to his face and looking at his father,

"Are you sure?"

Tony nodded,

"One hundred percent. Harry wanted to talk to you not me the other day. You are that place Dom. So run with it, I have so much faith in you"

Dom smiled a bit and sighed,

"Thanks pops, I wont let you down."

Tony stood up and clapped a hand on his shoulder,

"I know you won't"

Tony looked up when he heard uncle Earl screaming about the good ol' days. Dom nodded,

"Go. I just need a minute"

Tony nodded and smiled as he walked out of the garage. Dom picked the key up and traced it with his finger. He had used this keys a hundred times before but this time it was different.

Now once he opened that door, he was in charge. He had full responsibility of the shop. He was so happy and yet so scared. It was his chance to make it or break it. He smiled as he slipped the key on his key ring.

The door creaked as Letty opened it and leaned against it,

"Hey sailor"

He smiled,

"Hey"

Letty smiled as she dug her hands in to the back pockets of her shorts, crossing her ankles,

"You alright in here?"

Dom nodded standing up and walked to her, grabbing her hips and kissing her. Letty stumbled back a little grabbing Dom's shirt. She smiled as he steadied her pulling away,

"I am amazing"

Letty smirked,

"I got that, you had a good talk?"

Dom nodded,

"You know how I was upset he asked Vince to go with him?"

Letty nodded as they readjusted so she was leaning on the garage wall with Dom's hands on the wall beside her as she played with the buttons on his shirt,

"Yeah I remember, you guys talked it out?"

Dom shrugged,

"Yes and no"

Letty raised an eyebrow as he continued,

"He gave me the key to the shop"

Letty laughed,

"We all have a key for the shop"

Dom shook his head,

"No, he gave me his key. He's giving me the shop while he's on the road"

Letty smiled and put her hands to her mouth,

"Babe"

Dom nodded,

"I know, its mine."

Letty smiled as she stroked his cheek,

"You are going to do amazingly well"

Dom smiled,

"You think?"

Letty nodded,

"Yup, and at least now well I'm at school you won't have to be depressed in your room waiting for me to get back at the door"

Dom laughed,

"Like a dog?"

Letty smiled,

"A very cute dog"

"Cute?"

Letty laughed and deepened her voice,

"I mean a manly dog. A very manly dog"

Dom laughed and kissed her, he mumbled 'better' as Letty laughed. The rest of the night was spent in the backyard listening to old family stories as Letty sat in Dom's lap trying to stay awake.

Dom rubbed her knee,

"Come on, I'll take you home"

Letty shook her head,

"Comfortable"

Dom chuckled in to her hair as he kissed it.

"Okay"

Letty smiled as he closed her eyes again playing with his fingers as the fire cracked in the background. Most of the adults had, been drinking enough to get a little loud and when a beer bottle smashed on to the ground Letty jumped out of her sleep.

Dom chuckled,

"Come on, bed time"

Letty grumbled,

"You aren't my mother, you can't tell me what to do"

Dom laughed,

"Okay, I am asking you nicely"

Letty laughed lowly and rolled her eyes looking at him. He smiled a goofy smile,

"Please"

Letty scrunched her nose and sighed,

"I don't want to get up. Carry me"

Dom laughed,

"Gosh you are needy sometimes"

Letty smiled,

"But if I remember correctly you love me"

Dom smiled,

"I do"

She smiled and stood up stretching. Dom smiled and stood up sweeping her off her feet and she laughed. Dom smirked,

"I will carry you"

She smiled,

"Well giddy up horsey"

Dom laughed as they walked in to the house up to his room. He collapsed on the bed with Letty underneath him. She laughed as he nuzzled in to her neck. Letty rubbed his head, and whispered,

"We're going to be alright"

Dom nodded,

"I know. Tomorrow is the start of something new"


End file.
